Aprendiendo a confiar
by Kaorumar2
Summary: Kaoru Kamiya se consideraba una de las mejores abogadas de Tokio, hasta que se cruzó en su camino el corrupto y arrogante jefe de policía, Kenshin Himura. Desde entonces su vida se había vuelto un caos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, pido perdón por la gente que seguía este fic en mi otra cuenta y no lo pudo ver terminado.

Esta vez está terminado y subiré capitulo por semana.

¡Odio a Kenshin Himura!

Kaoru Kamiya se dirigía a la comisaría de policía de Tokio dispuesta a hacer rodar un par de cabezas. Aquel era la clase de caso por el que había optado por entrar a la facultad de derecho. Se trataba de un claro abuso de la autoridad y además, su cliente era menor. Diez años exactamente.

El jefe de policía, lo había arrestado supuestamente por robo, pero lo tenía metido en una celda desde hacía tres días y no había cursado cargos contra él, de modo, que lo tendría que haber soltado desde el primer día, pero no lo había hecho.

Kaoru estaba convencida de que el jefe de policía, era el típico agente corrupto y con grandes poderes políticos que se pasaba la justicia por el forro de los pantalones y que utilizaba su autoridad para conseguir cuanto se propusiera. Y en ese momento, se había propuesto aprovecharse de un pobre muchacho.

¿Qué podría tener en contra de aquel chico? ¡Si tan solo tenía diez años, por el amor de Dios!

Pero eso no se iba a quedar así. Le iba a demostrar a aquel maldito policía, que no se podía tomar su cargo como si fuera un rey.

Kaoru trabajaba para un bufete de abogados que se dedicaba a tratar casos de menores conjuntamente con asistentes sociales y psicólogos.

Esa misma mañana, había acudido a su despacho Yasu Takawa, el padrastro de Yahiko, el chico arrestado, y le había contado como se había encerrado al muchacho sin presentar cargos.

Yasu se veía un hombre de unos 40 años, alto, de piel cetrina, algo desaliñado.

Por lo poco que había podido averiguar, sabía que el padre de Yahiko había muerto siendo él un bebe y su madre se había vuelto a casar con Yasu cuando Yahiko tenía cuatro años.

La madre de Yahiko, Sena, hacía tres años que había muerto, por lo que ahora solo estaban Yasu y él.

Estaba decidida a ayudar a aquel chico, y si tenía que poner una denuncia contra toda la comisaría de Tokio… ¡Pues que así fuera!

La comisaría de Tokio, estaba en una sede conjunta, en el mismo edificio que el tribunal de justicia, y a esa hora, era un caos de gente caminando y corriendo por los pasillos cargados de papeles y cafés.

Kenshin Himura, el jefe de policía observaba la calle atentamente por la ventana de su despacho. Era cerca de mediodía, y deseaba desesperadamente que dieran las doce para salir a comer.

Hacía algo menos de un mes, que Saito el hombre que se encargaba de dirigir a todos los cuerpos del estado, había propuesto un nuevo plan de alimentación. Pues pensaba que sus hombres no estaban en forma. ¡Quizá, el cuerpo de bomberos no estuviera en forma, o los sanitarios, o los artificieros, pero el cuerpo de policía, sí que lo estaba!

El se encargaba de que ninguno de los hombres que tenía a su cargo tuviera un gramo de grasa más del debido. Pero en fin, las normas las tenían que seguir todos los cuerpos del estado, el de policía el primero. Por lo cual la comida que se les proporcionaba era más bien escasa, y le rugían las tripas ansiando más.

Las voces que se escuchaban en el exterior del despacho lo sacaron de su ensoñación. Se podía escuchar claramente a dos personas, una de ellas sin duda, era Misao, su secretaria, y la otra era una voz también femenina, suave, pero con cierto tono de autoridad que la hacía extremadamente excitante.

Justo en el momento en el que se decidía a salir para averiguar a quien pertenecía aquella voz, el agente Sagara abrió la puerta del despecho y entró en él.

Sanosuke Sagara era un muchacho joven, 23 años. Cualquiera que tuviera un segundo para mirarlo detenidamente podía darse cuenta de que era un hombre apuesto. Era uno de sus mejores agentes, a parte de su amigo más fiel. Hacía dos años que el chico había ingresado al cuerpo de policía, y desde ese instante se había ganado la confianza y la amistad de Kenshin.

En ese momento, Sanosuke estaba parado en mitad de su despacho, con los ojos entornados y una sonrisa maliciosa en su joven rostro.

-¿Qué ocurre Sano?

-Será mejor que salgas un momento jefe. Creo que hay una belleza aquí afuera que está deseando cortar tu roja cabeza.

-Vaya, en ese caso no la haré esperar. A las bellezas hay que complacerlas.

Kenshin salió del despacho con Sanosuke pisándole los talones y pudo ver a una mujer de su misma estatura. Tenía el cabello azabache y vestía traje de chaqueta, el típico en una abogada. Bajo la ropa, Kenshin pudo apreciar sus curvas sensuales, sus piernas esbeltas, y aunque no le veía la cara, puesto que estaba de espaldas, podía imaginar que su piel era extremadamente blanca y cremosa.

-¡Exijo ver al jefe Himura de inmediato!

Misao estaba al borde de le colapso, con las mejillas arreboladas y un dedo señalando a la mujer que tenía delante.

-Señorita, ya le he dicho que para ver al jefe Himura necesita…

-¡Me importa muy poco lo que se necesite!-. Kaoru estaba empezando a impacientarse. No solo tenía que lidiar con un jefe de policía corrupto, sino que también tenía que hacerlo con su secretaria. -¡Entre en ese despacho y dígale al jefe Himura que si no sale de inmediato…!

-¿Por qué no se lo dice usted misma?-. Las palabras de Kaoru murieron en el acto al escuchar aquella voz ronca y profunda en la que se podía adivinar un claro dejo de diversión.

Kaoru estaba segura de que al girarse se encontraría con el jefe de policía, un tipo bigotudo, con coronilla en la cabeza y barriga cervecera, pero lo que vio la dejó completamente muda de asombro. Kaoru no recordaba haber visto un hombre más guapo en su vida.

Era un hombre de rasgos finos y de piel morena. Su cabello era pelirrojo. Kaoru no había visto nunca a un hombre con el pelo tan largo y rojo como el de Kenshin. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos, que se debatían entre el más intenso ámbar y el más apacible amatista, y en ese momento, tenían un brillo de picardía y diversión que derretiría al más frío de los corazones. Kaoru se obligo a desviar la vista de esos ojos.

Se podría decir que su aspecto podía parecer fácilmente el de una mujer, pero tenía algo en su rostro que lo hacía extremadamente masculino. Una cicatriz, eso era. Una cicatriz en forma de cruz en su mejilla izquierda. En cualquier otra persona, esa imperfección podría haberle provocado dolor de estómago, pero en aquel hombre, lejos de parecerle desagradable, le gustaba.

Al girarse Kaoru, Kenshin pudo apreciar que no se había equivocado en sus predicciones. Su piel era blanca y cremosa, tenía la nariz fina y recta, pómulos altos, y los ojos más azules y profundos que había visto nunca.

Se obligó a romper el contacto visual con aquellos ojos ofreciéndole la mano con una gran sonrisa que demostraba cuanto le divertía aquella situación.

-Encantado, soy Kenshin Himura, jefe de la comisaría de Tokio. Y… ¿usted es…?

-Soy Kaoru Kamiya, la abogada de Yahiko Miojin.

La expresión de Kenshin pasó de la diversión al asombro en cuestión de segundos, pero enseguida recuperó la compostura e incrementó la sonrisa.

-¿La abogada de Yahiko? ¿En serio? Vaya, no sabía que Yahiko tuviera abogado.

Ese comentario, aumentó la ira de Kaoru hasta límites insospechados. –Está clarísimo que no lo sabía. Porque de lo contrario, no hubiera retenido al muchacho durante tres días.

Kenshin se apoyó pesadamente en la pared del pasillo. Toda la comisaría los observaba con extrema atención e incluso se podían escuchar murmullos y risitas. Entornó los ojos en claro gesto de aburrimiento. –Lo detuve el viernes por la noche. Era fin de semana. No he hecho nada indebido señorita -. Kenshin seguía sin perder su sonrisa.

Kaoru pensó que jamás se había cruzado con un hombre tan arrogante como Himura. Ese hombre se pensaba que lo tenía todo controlado, pero no sabía con quien trataba el muy burro. ¡Se iba a enterar de quien era Kaoru Kamiya! –El fin de semana termina el domingo a las doce de la madrugada y estamos a lunes al mediodía. Lo tendría que haber soltado a primera hora.

Kenshin seguía con actitud impasible. Aquella chica tenía carácter, eso le gustaba y a la vez lo excitaba. No recordaba haberse sentido así desde que Tomoe…

¿Y bien?¿Va a soltar a mi cliente?-. La pregunta había interrumpido el hilo de sus pensamientos, y lejos de sentirse frustrado, sentía un cierto alivio. Esos pensamientos no conducían a nada bueno.

Kenshin abandono su pose para enderezarse y le hizo un gesto con la mano a Kaoru para que lo siguiera. Entró a su despacho y mantuvo la puerta abierta hasta que Kaoru se halló dentro, después, cerró. Kenshin rodeó a Kaoru rozándole el brazo y se dirigió hacia su sillón. Se sentó y le indicó a Kaoru que hiciera lo mismo delante de él.

Mientras Kenshin se dirigía hacía su sillón, Kaoru pudo observar su cuerpo. La camisa encajaba perfectamente en sus anchos hombros y su torso. La cintura era estrecha. A través de la tela del pantalón, se podía apreciar la musculatura de las piernas, y aunque no era muy alto, Kaoru pensó que era el hombre más perfecto con el que se había cruzado.

Kaoru se reprendió mentalmente. Ella no estaba allí para apreciar las numerosas virtudes del jefe de policía. Estaba para llevarse de allí a Yahiko, por las buenas, o por las malas. Pero no había podido evitar que un estremecimiento recorriera su cuerpo cuando sus brazos se habían rozado. Pero se dijo que no podía permitir que él se diera cuenta, por lo que, cuando Kenshin la miró, ella ya había recuperado la compostura.

-¿Sabe por qué tengo encerrado a Yahiko? -. La expresión de Kenshin ya no mostraba diversión ni picardía. En sus ojos se evidenciaba preocupación y Kaoru no entendió el porqué. Pero tenía la sensación de que pronto lo descubriría.

-Por robo. Pero esa clase de robo no es relevante. Con un simple aviso podría haberlo solucionado. ¿Por qué lo arrestó? Y lo peor, ¿por qué aún no lo ha soltado?

Kenshin meditaba en cual era la mejor manera de abordar el tema para que aquella mujer lo comprendiera.

Suspiró, y empezó a hablar.

-Vera señorita, se que el robo es irrelevante. ¡Por el amor de Dios, solo fueron unas golosinas! Además Yahiko es un buen chico, lo conozco desde que nació.

Kaoru cada vez comprendía menos pero decidió escuchar lo que tenía que decir. –La madre de Yahiko murió hace tres años. ¿Sabe cómo murió?

Kaoru negó con la cabeza. -No he tenido demasiado tiempo para averiguarlo. Sé que murió, pero no se de que, ni porque.

Kenshin asintió y prosiguió. –Se suicidó. Recibía maltratos constantes por parte del padrastro de Yahiko. No aguantó la presión y se precipitó al las vías del tren en el momento en el que pasaba el Expreso.

Kaoru se quedó helada. No podía imaginarse algo así. En lo poco que había conocido a Yasu, no le había parecido la clase de hombre violento que llevaría a una mujer al extremo del suicidio.

Kenshin al ver que Kaoru no respondía, prosiguió. –Mi sobrina Ayame va a clase con Yahiko en la escuela elemental de Tokita. Me dijo que Yahiko falta mucho a clase, y cuando asiste, siempre tiene moratones y cortes. Yo mismo he podido comprobarlo este fin de semana.

-El chico está asustado. He intentado convencerlo de que denuncie a Yasu Takawa, pero no quiere hacerlo.

Kaoru empezaba a entender la situación, pero no podía aprobar las maneras en que Kenshin estaba llevando a cabo las cosas. -¿Me está diciendo que tiene a un niño de diez años encerrado, privado de libertad por qué no quiere denunciar a su padrastro?

Los ojos de Kenshin por un momento reflejaron ira, el dorado cubría totalmente sus orbes. –No lo comprende, ¿verdad? No se trata de castigar a Yahiko para conseguir que denuncie. En el momento en que ese chico pise su casa, Yasu lo cogerá y le hará Dios sabe que cosas. Estoy intentando evitar que vuelva a suceder. Por eso insisto tanto en la denuncia. Si no denuncia, no podré hacer nada para ayudarlo. Los servicios sociales no intervendrán hasta que eso suceda.

La rabia de Kaoru se desvaneció como por arte de magia. Aquel hombre no era corrupto, tan solo intentaba ayudar al chico. Pero la ley era tajante y el la estaba incumpliendo. Ella era una profesional, se dijo que no tenía porque entrar en esa clase de detalles. La habían contratado para sacar al muchacho de allí, no para entrar en su situación familiar. Por otra parte, tampoco quería que el niño se viera sometido a maltratos.

-Mire señor Himura, entiendo la situación. Se lo difícil que resulta permitir esa clase de abusos a un niño tan pequeño, pero la ley, es la ley. Me contrataron para que dejara libre al chico, y si no lo hace, me veré obligada a interponer una demanda judicial en contra de usted y esta comisaría.

Kenshin se levantó de golpe de su sillón. Su expresión reflejaba ira, se le marcaba claramente la vena de la yugular y Kaoru pudo apreciar que las puntas de los dedos se tornaban blanquecinas de la presión que ejercían sobre el escritorio. -¿Quiere que ese niño termine como su madre? ¿Es que no tiene corazón?

La mandíbula de Kenshin temblaba tanto que Kaoru pensó que se le iba a desencajar. Por un momento esa expresión le causó temor pero enseguida fue remplazado por enfado al darse cuenta de las palabras de Kenshin. ¿La estaba acusando de no tener corazón?¡Odiaba a ese hombre! Lo odiaba con todo su ser.

Kaoru no le contestó. Se levantó con la cabeza bien alta. –Suelte a mi cliente, ¡ahora!

Fuera del despacho un número considerable de agentes se hallaban reunidos junto a la mesa de Misao intentando captar la conversación que se llevaba a cabo en el interior de despacho.

Sanosuke había sacado del interior del cajón de la mesa un par de rosquillas y las saboreaba con infinito placer.

Misao no pudo hacer la vista gorda. Kenshin le había encargado que no dejara a ningún agente picar entre horas y mucho menos comer dulces. –Sano, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?¿Cómo crees que reaccionara Kenshin si te ve?¿Y si Saito entrara en este momento?

-Tranquila comadreja. Tengo un sexto sentido y puedo prever cuando está a punto de suceder una catástrofe, y en este momento mi sexto sentido no predice ningún mal augurio.

Misao alzó la mano para replicar en el mismo instante en el que se abría la puerta del despacho y salía Kenshin a grandes zancadas.

-Sano, ve a… ¿Es eso que estoy viendo una rosquilla?

Sanosuke se había quedado mudo, con la mitad de la rosquilla metida en la boca y la cara y la camisa llenas de azúcar.

Kenshin estaba furioso y eso no hacía más que empeorar las cosas. –Tira esa rosquilla a la basura inmediatamente y ve a buscar a Yahiko para que la señorita aquí presente se lo pueda llevar a casa. Cuando le hayas entregado al niño, quiero vayas al gimnasio y hagas trescientas abdominales para perder las calorías que te acabas de meter en el cuerpo con esa rosquilla.

Sano se apresuro a tirar la rosquilla y salir de allí como alma que lleva el Diablo. Cuando Kenshin se ponía bravo era mejor no llevarle la contraria.

-¿Y los demás qué?¿No tenéis trabajo? No, claro que no. Es mejor estar fisgoneando en conversaciones ajenas, ¿verdad?¡Maldita sea, a trabajar todos!

Kaoru no estaba de acuerdo en cómo había tratado a sus trabajadores y se disponía a decírselo cuando Kenshin se le adelantó. –No se atreva a reprenderme señorita Kamiya. No se lo voy a permitir.

Para colmo de males, aquel hombre tenía el don de leerle el pensamiento. Lo odiaba.

¡Odiaba a Kenshin Himura!

CONTUNUARÁ


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Desgracias, encuentros y mas desgracias.

Kaoru se dirigía a su casa por la autopista. Era tarde y no pasaba ningún coche por allí, por lo que se dio el lujo de relajarse y repasar los sucesos del día mientras aminoraba la velocidad del vehículo.

El despertador había decidido esa mañana hacer huelga, por lo que se había quedado dormida. No había tenido tiempo de maquillarse y había salido de casa con una tostada en la boca.

Al dirigirse a la calle central para salir a la autopista, se había cruzado con una congregación gay que manifestaba su derecho a contraer matrimonio, por lo que había tardado más de veinte minutos en salir a carretera.

Había tenido que cruzar la vía a más de 30Km/h de lo permitido y estaba segura de haber visto un flash al coger el desvío al Tokio Center, lugar en el que se hallaba el bufete, por lo que estaba convencida de que le llegaría a casa una buena amonestación.

Cuando entraba al bufete llevaba cuarenta i cinco minutos de retraso y Tae, su ayudante le tenía la mesa llena de casos para revisar y firmar.

Después había ido a verla Yasu Takawa y sus buenas palabras y sus lágrimas de cocodrilo, habían conseguido que Kaoru saliera corriendo a buscar al chico sin terminar de averiguar el entorno de la vida del niño. Si hubiera sabido que detrás de ese hombre había un maltratador, no hubiera aceptado el caso.

Pero la peor parte del día, sin duda alguna, se la había llevado en la comisaría. Aquel miserable policía la había acusado de no tener corazón. Pero eso no era lo que la molestaba. En realidad, lo que la molestaba era que no podía evitar sentir cierta atracción hacia él.

Ella pensaba que el caso sería fácil y rápido. Había tratado varios casos así, pero nunca se había topado con un hombre como Kenshin Himura.

La apariencia y la personalidad de ese hombre no se relacionaban en absoluto con las que ella se había formado en su cabeza.

Himura no era el típico policía corrupto. Quizá si que había empleado su cargo para saltarse un par de normas, pero no había sido para conseguir sus propósitos, sino para evitar que un niño fuese maltratado.

En lo poco que había tratado con él, había podido apreciar varias facetas de su carácter. Era un hombre arrogante, y eso se lo había dejado bien claro, pero también era bondadoso. La preocupación que sentía por el niño se reflejaba claramente en sus ojos.

Esos ojos…

No recordaba haberse topado nunca con unos ojos así. Reflejaban todos los rincones de su personalidad.

Una personalidad muy peculiar. Podía pasar de picardía y diversión a ira en cuestión de segundos.

Había sido muy grosero, hasta que Yahiko había hecho acto de presencia en el despacho. Entonces se había acercado al niño y había mostrado una ternura y preocupación que la habían dejado completamente aturdida.

Se dijo que era porque en lo que llevaba de día le había sucedido muchas cosas y que ese hombre nada tenía que ver con su estado anímico en esos momentos.

La despedida había sido escueta, y los ojos de él en todo momento le habían prometido venganza. Pero ella no iba a darse por aludida. Había cogido a Yahiko de la mano y había salido de allí sin mirar atrás.

Durante el camino a casa de Yahiko, el chico se había mostrado reacio, actitud completamente distinta a la que había tenido con el jefe de policía.

Ella le dio su dirección y su número de teléfono por si algún día necesitaba ayuda. El niño se despidió de ella con el rostro pálido y entró en el interior de la casa con paso cansado.

No podía evitar sentirse culpable por lo que le pudiera suceder al muchacho, pero se dijo que ella poco podía hacer al respecto. Como bien había dicho el jefe Himura, si el chico no denunciaba, no había nada que hacer.

No se dio cuenta del rato que había pasado ensimismada en sus pensamientos hasta que aparcó el vehículo delante de su casa y sacó la llave del contacto.

Se sentía cansada, el cuerpo le pesaba y los ojos le picaban.

Atravesó la verja blanca de madera que daba a un pequeño patio en el que tan solo se podían apreciar malas hierbas.

Ella no era ninguna experta en jardinería y tampoco tenía tiempo para perderlo en cosas como esas, las cuales consideraba que no tenían importancia.

En dos pasos se colocó delante de la puerta de entrada y miró durante un instante el alrededor.

Vivía en la parte baja de Tokio, en una zona de pequeñas casitas adosadas. Excepto el matrimonio joven que se acababa de instalar en la casa de al lado, la mayoría de sus vecinos eran ancianos, lo cual no le importaba en absoluto, pues le encantaban las historias interminables que tenían que contar.

Entró a la casa y dejó las llaves y el bolso en el recibidor.

La casa no era muy grande. Contaba con dos plantas, la primera era recibidor, salón y cocina. La segunda, dos habitaciones y un cuarto de baño. Todo estaba decorado con muebles de roble provenzal y a ella le encantaba su hogar.

Subió directamente a la segunda planta y entró en el baño. Una buena ducha la relajaría.

Terminó de ducharse, se puso un pijama ligero de algodón, puesto que hacía mucho calor y bajo a prepararse la cena, que consistía en un paquete de ramen instantáneo.

Agradeció mentalmente a la persona que había creado ese gran invento. Esos paquetitos de sopa le habían facilitado la vida. De no ser por ellos, hubiera hecho tiempo que habría muerto de una intoxicación. La comida que ella preparaba no la querían ni los perros.

Cuando terminó de cenar estaba tan exhausta que en lo único que pensó fue en subir a su cuarto y echarse a dormir hasta el día siguiente.

-Mañana me irá mejor-. susurró

Kenshin se hallaba en su despacho terminando de repasar la sentencia de un caso de narcotráfico.

Estaba escuchando las risas de Misao a través de la pared. Esa muchacha siempre conseguía hacerlo sonreír, incluso cuando no podía verla, como era el caso en ese momento. Su alegría y simpatía eran contagiosas, pero cuando esa pequeña se enfadaba podía ser todo un diablo.

Un portazo en el exterior lo hizo volver a la realidad. Intentó poner atención, pero no se oía nada, ni la risa de Misao, ni los murmullos del resto de los agentes, incluso la estruendosa voz de Sanosuke había dejado de proferir improperios.

Inmediatamente sintió un aguijonazo en el estómago y se le erizó el bello de la nuca. Algo malo estaba por suceder.

Como dándole la razón a su subconsciente, la puerta del despacho se abrió dejando pasar a Hajime Saito. Un hombre alto, delgado, de facciones frías y duras. Las formas de su rostro le recordaban vagamente a las de un lobo hambriento y la cínica sonrisa que mantenía no hacía más que incrementar su desagrado hacia él.

-Saito-. por el tono de voz de Kenshin, Saito puedo entender que la visita sorpresa que había decidido hacerle no le hacía ninguna gracia al joven pelirrojo, y eso no hizo más que conseguir que incrementara su sonrisa.

-Vaya, vaya... ¿dónde está tu humor Himura? Parece que haya pasado un tren por tu cara. ¿Has tenido un mal día Battousai?

"_Genial"_ pensó Kenshin. La visita de ese lobo pulgoso era lo único que le faltaba para completar el día.

Primero venía la abogaducha esa sabelotodo a amenazarlo con demandarlo, después pillaba a sus hombres picando entre horas y para concluir venía Saito a tocarle las narices de mala manera.

Lo peor sin duda, había sido cuando la "señorita Kamiya" lo había acusado de corrupción. ¿Corrupto él? Ya se encargaría de hacerle pagar a esa preciosura su insulto.

Se dio cuenta de que había estado a punto de dejar escapar una sonrisa bobalicona y esperando que Saito no se hubiera dado cuenta se levantó de su sillón, dándole la espalda y se dirigió a la ventana. Eso le daría tiempo de recuperar la compostura.

Ya más relajado se giró encarando a Saito. –Te agradecería que no me llamaras así, Saito. Hace mucho tiempo que nadie me llama así y me gusta. No quiero tener recuerdos desagradables.

Saito enarcó una ceja y se dejó caer en la silla que había junto al escritorio. Metió su mano en el bolsillo delantero de la camisa y sacó un cigarrillo, el cual se colocó entre los labios. Seguidamente lo prendió.

Kenshin miró la escena atónito. Ese hombre no tenía educación ninguna. –Por favor, Saito, siéntate y ponte cómodo. ¿Te apetece un café o un cenicero para la ceniza?

El tono sarcástico de Kenshin hizo que a Saito se le escapara una risotada. –No gracias, así estoy bien. He venido a traerte los documentos del caso Amakusa. Necesitaríamos que mañana a primera hora enviaras cuatro patrullas a la fábrica de Shogo Amakusa. Han recibido más amenazas y mañana piensan hacer una manifestación, él y todos sus trabajadores.

Kenshin paseó de un lado a otro del despacho y finalmente se dejó caer en el sillón. Se inclinó sobre el respaldo y tamborileo los dedos sobre el escritorio. -No puedo prescindir de cuatro patrullas, Saito. Quizá de dos, pero no de cuatro. Mañana empieza la campaña de tráfico y tendré a casi todos los agentes ocupados.

Saito resopló. No se había acordado de la maldita campaña de tráfico. Todos los años se hacía por esas fechas y la mayoría de los agentes trabajaban en ellas. –De acuerdo, que sean dos patrullas pues. Han de estar allí a las seis de la mañana. He ordenado que vaya también una ambulancia, nunca se sabe lo que pude suceder.

Tras la breve conversación se hizo un silencio incómodo que Kenshin se apresuró a romper. -¿Necesitas algo más? Tengo mucho trabajo aún y me gustaría acabarlo pronto para poder marcharme a casa.

Saito lo miró divertido. Siempre era gratificante hacer enojar a Himura. Lo ponía de buen humor. -¿Sabes? Me he enterado de que tus hombres no están cumpliendo debidamente la reforma de alimentación que propuse el pasado mes.

Kenshin se preguntaba por qué ese hombre nunca tría buenas noticias. Por algún motivo que no llegaba a comprender, Saito le tenía manía, y no por qué él le hubiera dado motivos. Se acomodó mejor en su sillón y le dirigió al lobo una mirada aburrida.

-Ve al grano Saito. No tengo tiempo para perder con juegos.

Saito profirió una carcajada. Ese enano pelirrojo le caía bien. Pero eso era algo de lo que jamás se enteraría. –Ha llegado a mis oídos que uno de tus hombres se infla a dulces durante las patrullas. Creo que te deje bien claro que esta reforma es para todas los cuerpos del estado por igual. Si tu eres el jefe, tienes la responsabilidad de hacer que tus subordinados cumplan las órdenes dadas por un superior, en este caso yo.

Kenshin no comprendía por qué le daba tanta importancia a esa reforma. Sus hombres no tenían mala condición física y además eran muy dedicados a su trabajo. El pensaba sinceramente que la propuesta de Saito era una tontería. A ese hombre le gustaba fastidiar al personal, pero era una estupidez intentar discutir con él sobre ese tema.

-¿De quién se trata?

Saito abandonó su sitio en la silla y se dirigió a paso lento a la puerta. Antes de abrir encaró a Kenshin con su ya típica sonrisa lobuna en el rostro. –Sanosuke Sagara.

Tras esa breve respuesta abrió la puerta y se marchó dando un portazo.

¡Maldito Sanosuke! Iba a tener una larga charla con él y se aseguraría de tenerlo haciendo abdominales hasta el día de su jubilación. -¡SANOSUKE, MALDITO CABEZA DE POLLO!

Sanosuke, que estaba sentado junto a Misao en su mesa dejó escapar una exclamación. Era le segunda vez que Kenshin le chillaba en ese día, y algo le dijo que esta vez no iba a salir librado únicamente con trescientas abdominales.

Tragó saliva y se dirigió al despacho. –Que sea lo que Dios quiera-. se dijo.

Era pasada la media noche cuando Kenshin llegaba a su casa. Estaba tan cansado que dejó el coche mal aparcado, atravesado entre el garaje y el camino de entrada. Al entrar a la casa, un gran perro negro se acercó a él de forma patosa.

Después de saludar a su compañero de hogar se dirigió a darse una ducha, y sin perder tiempo a ponerse un pijama se metió en la cama.

-Mañana será otro día-. susurró.

Kaoru estaba que echaba humo por las orejas. Hacía dos semanas su vida le parecía un camino de rosas, y en esos momentos estaba hecha un caos total.

Desde su encuentro con el jefe de policía hacía quince días, no había podido descansar una noche completa. ¿Qué demonios tenía ese hombre que no se lo había podido quitar de la cabeza?

Esa mañana precisamente tenía que ir a la comisaría a recoger unos informes para un caso que tenía pendiente de juicio. Estaba segura que ese burro arrogante estaría allí, y se reprendía mentalmente por que no sabía si el verlo la agradaba o la desagradaba.

Tomo su bolso con cierta reticencia y se dispuso a ir a enfrentar a ese hombre. Se dijo que ella no tenía que acobardarse ante nadie, así que ya resuelto el dilema, emprendió el camino.

Cuando llegó a la comisaría se dirigió directamente al departamento de información. Cuanto más rápido saliese de allí mejor. Recogió su informe y se marchó. Se sentía ligeramente decepcionada por no haber visto a Kenshin, y eso no hacía más que enojarla. Ese hombre la había tratado como a la peste, y en cambio ella ahí estaba, pensando en él.

Tan absorta en sus pensamientos iba, que no se dio cuenta de que al bajar las escaleras tropezó y se llevo consigo a una persona.

Kenshin se sentía furioso. Se pasaba día y noche pensando en la maldita abogaducha, en sus piernas esbeltas, en sus caderas, en sus labios…Estaba distraído, no prestaba atención en el trabajo y por lo que acababa de comprobar, tampoco prestaba atención a lo que tenía alrededor.

Se irguió rápidamente y le ofreció la mano a la pobre muchacha a la que acababa de llevarse por delante.

-Disculpe señorita, no la había… ¡USTED!¿Qué demonios…?

Kaoru se había puesto morada de la ira que estaba acumulando. Primero la arroyaba y después le chillaba.

Eso no se iba a quedar así. Había llegado la hora de arreglar cuentas.

CONTINUARA

Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el segundo capítulo.

AGRADECIMIENTOS

Gracias a **Pola de Himura** por seguir mi fic. Aquí tienes la actualización para que no esperes mucho.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Falsas acusaciones.

Kaoru se acomodó la falda y la chaqueta del traje. Levantó la cara con gesto desafiante y miró a Kenshin con los ojos entrecerrados.

Llevaba los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados, dejando ver parte de su torso, la horrorosa gorra de policía, que casualmente a él le quedaba estupenda, se le había caído y su cabello estaba ligeramente revuelto a causa del choque.

Kaoru tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. En aquellos momentos más que parecer un jefe de policía, parecía un muchacho rebelde al que sus padres acababan de reprender por hacer alguna travesura. Se obligó a mostrarse sería y enojada.

Kenshin se acomodó su gorra y la examinó a fondo estudiando todos sus gestos. Le había parecido ver que sus ojos por un fugaz momento, habían brillado con diversión. Pero se dijo que eso era imposible, porque enseguida habían vuelto a reflejar ira, y la cara de la abogada prometía problemas.

Se irguió y le dedicó una cínica sonrisa. Esa abogaducha sabelotodo no le daba miedo y se lo iba a demostrar. No iba a ceder ante ella, ¡eso jamás!, aunque le encantarán sus piernas, y sus caderas, y sus… ¡Además, ella lo había arrollado!¿O él a ella? Eso no importaba. Lo importante era que a esa mujercita le quedara claro quien controlaba la situación. Y él se encargaría de que así fuera.

-Señorita Kamiya. No esperaba volver a verla, y dadas las circunstancias, le he de confesar que hubiera preferido no tenerme que tropezar con usted -. La sonrisa cínica de Kenshin se ensanchó a más no poder. Ya le había dejado bien claro que él no estaba contento de verla, más concretamente que no deseaba verla. Aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta porque sentía la necesidad imperiosa de demostrarlo.

Ella en ningún momento había dado señales de que le agradara, sino todo lo contrario, aunque en su físico sí que se había fijado, y bastante. ¿Entonces por qué sentía que tenía que alejarse de esa mujer?

-Vaya, lo dice como si yo hubiera planeado encontrarme con usted, "señor Himura"- . Kaoru forzó su sonrisa al máximo. Lo cierto era, que si había esperado toparse con él, pero en esos momentos se preguntaba el porqué. Odiaba a ese hombre, y eso lo tenía muy asumido. ¿Entonces por qué se había pasado las dos últimas semanas deseando verlo de nuevo?

-Discúlpeme, señorita Kamiya, pero no soy "señor", soy "señorito". Soy demasiado joven para permitir que venga cualquiera a hacerme sentir viejo. ¿Dónde se dejó sus modales? Y ahora que lo menciona, creo que sí, que usted ha planeado este encuentro deliberadamente porque no puede resistirse a mis encantos.

¿No pretendía alejarla?¿Entonces por qué la estaba provocando? Eso era algo que no comprendía. El tenía sus ideas muy bien ordenadas en su cabeza, hasta que aquella mujercita abría la boca. Entonces todas sus ideas y sus convicciones se iban al traste. Se dijo que tenía que ponerle remedio a esa situación, que no podía dejarle ver a ella cuanto le afectaba su presencia.

Kaoru por sui parte, intentaba controlarse a duras penas para no saltar encima del miserable policía y morderle la yugular. Ese era un pensamiento que la aturdía, porque cuando lo imaginaba, no sentía rabia, ni ira, sino excitación. Se preguntaba que se sentiría al saborear la piel de su cuello, de sus labios, de… ¡Maldita sea! Ese maldito cabeza de zanahoria le había insinuado que ella había planeado la situación. ¿Podía haber en el mundo una persona más arrogante y egocéntrica que aquel endiablado hombre?

-Vaya, ¿en serio es usted tan joven como dice? Pues disculpe, no me había dado cuenta. Su trabajo debe estresarlo mucho, porque aparenta usted cuarenta años. Pero por favor, no tenga en cuenta mi opinión. ¿Qué sabré yo de hombres?

Kaoru sabía que todo lo que había dicho era una mentira detrás de otra. Ese hombre no aparentaba cuarenta años. A decir verdad, no aparentaba ni veinticinco. Aunque los debía tener, ya que el puesto de jefe de policía no se lo daban a cualquier jovencito.

-Pues ¿sabe una cosa señorita? Creo firmemente que usted sabe mucho más de hombres de lo que quiere aparentar. Creo, que tras ese horrible traje pasado de moda marrón que lleva, se esconde una persona a la cual no le importa en lo más mínimo que hombre se le cruce por delante con tal de tenerlo a sus pies. A mí, no me engaña en absoluto. Sé a la clase de mujeres a las que pertenece.

No había pretendido ser tan brusco con ella, pero esa mujer lo enfermaba y le hacía decir cosas que realmente no sentía. El traje, aunque era marrón, no estaba pasado de moda, a decir verdad, estaba preciosa con ese atuendo. Tampoco creía que fuera la clase de mujer que iba detrás de los hombres haber si le tocaba la tómbola y alguno caía rendido a sus pies. Pero lo dicho, dicho estaba y ahora solo quedaba esperar la réplica, que por la cara de Kaoru estaba seguro que no tardaría en llegar.

Ese comentario le había dolido más que si le hubiera disparado con su pistola. Ella no era ninguna mujerzuela. A decir verdad, no sabía ni si se podía considerar mujer. Solo había estado con un hombre en su vida. Ella pensaba que lo amaba y que él la correspondía, pero no había sido más que un capricho. El solo la deseaba, y cuando obtuvo lo que buscaba la abandono como a un perro.

Se sentía encolerizada. Ese maldito hombre se había cruzado en su vida únicamente para traerle recuerdos dolorosos. Sentía que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos pero no se permitió derramarlas. No merecía la pena.

Levantó la mirada y con todas las fuerzas que fue capaz de utilizar en ese momento, le propino una cachetada en la mejilla. –Es usted la persona más arrogante, mezquina y egocéntrica con la que he tenido la desgracia de cruzarme. Tiene una lengua tan afilada que dudo que alguna vez haya tenido que utilizar su pistola para amedrentar a los detenidos. Me da asco, lo odio y espero no volver a verlo nunca más.

Tras decir esas palabras, Kaoru se dio la vuelta y sin mirar atrás caminó hacía su vehículo, que estaba estacionado justo delante de la comisaría. Entró en él, prendió el contacto y se marchó dejando atrás una nube de humo negro.

Kenshin se había quedado paralizado, la cicatriz le quemaba a causa de la bofetada que le había propinado esa mujer. Dirigió su mano hasta apoyarla en su mejilla. Aún sentía el contacto de su mano en su cicatrizada piel, sus dedos fríos. Había sido un segundo lo que había durado ese breve contacto, pero había sido explosivo. No había tenido en cuenta el posible dolor que le había provocado con su golpe, sino la descarga que le había recorrido el cuerpo al sentir la piel suave de su mano contra la rugosa de su cicatriz.

"_Somos tan distintos"_pensó. Le había dicho que lo odiaba, que le daba asco. Esas palabras le habían dolido. Alguien, años atrás, las había utilizado en contra suya. Se acarició la cicatriz una vez más. ¿Por qué viniendo de Kaoru dolían más? Solo había hablado con ella un par de veces. Se corrigió, solo había discutido con ella un par de veces. Pero, en contra de todo lo que pudiera creer, sus palabras le habían causado mucho daño.

Con paso ausente, subió las escaleras, entró en la comisaría y fue derecho a su despacho. Había oído como lo llamaba Misao, había visto a Sanosuke y a Tatsu con los pies sobre la mesa, pero no había dicho nada. En lo único que podía pensar era en encerrarse en su despacho y despreciarse por su estupidez.

Kaoru se había apartado de la circulación y había parado el vehículo en el arcén. Llevaba veinte minutos dando rienda suelta a sus ganas de llorar.

Había merecido esa cachetada, pero aún así, se arrepentía de habérsela propinado. Ella no era una mujer agresiva, jamás le había levantado la mano a nadie, ni había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo. Pero ese hombre rompía todos sus esquemas. Con él se comportaba como no lo hacía con nadie.

Se miró la mano y la acarició con las yemas de los dedos de la otra. Aún podía sentir su piel, caliente, rugosa. Se preguntaba si le dolería. Se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde de que su mano iba dirigida hacia la mejilla herida. El no había dado muestras de dolor, pero lo había sentido temblar. Había visto como sus ojos se ensanchaban y su expresión cambiaba a una que no era capaz de descifrar.

Le había dicho que le daba asco, cosa que no era cierto. Ese hombre despertaba multitud de sensaciones en ella, pero ninguna podía asimilarse a la de asco. Se sentía culpable porque al decirle eso, su expresión se había tornado sombría y melancólica.

Kaoru no dejaba de preguntarse sobre el pasado de ese hombre. Era algo que la inquietaba. ¿Quién era realmente Kenshin Himura?¿Un simple jefe de policía?¿O una persona con un trágico pasado, oculto tras esa fachada de niño arrogante? Nunca lo descubriría.

Decidió que tenía que olvidarse de él. Se enjuagó las lágrimas y se reincorporó al tráfico. Le propondría a Tae salir esa noche. Eso la relajaría y la haría olvidarse de los problemas y de Kenshin.

-Sano, aclárame de nuevo que hago yo aquí.

Kenshin se sentía cansado, había sido un día muy duro y a última hora habían tenido una llamada de un bar en el cual había una pelea. Por lo tanto había acabado una hora y media después de terminar su turno, y se había llevado de regalo un ojo morado.

Ya ni a los agentes se les tenía respeto. Era curioso, pero parecía que ese día estaba predestinado a que su cara fuera usada como saco de boxeo para mujeres.

Cuando habían recibido la llamada de la dueña del bar, había creído que se trataba de unos borrachos que armaban bronca porque iban demasiado pasados de copas, pero al llegar se quedó asombrado.

El bar, no era uno cualquiera, sino uno de striptese y la pelea no la montaban un par de borrachos, sino veinte mujeres muy ligeritas de ropa que peleaban porque LucyDoll había salido antes al escenario que Crystal ¿o era al revés? En fin, eso no importaba. El caso era que él, muy conciliador, y muy burro ¿por qué no admitirlo?, se había puesto en medio de las dos capataces para calmar los nervios, y por supuesto que los había calmado…

Después de haberse llevado el primer golpe en el ojo, esas mujerzuelas habían pensado que lo que llevaba puesto de uniforme era un disfraz. Habían dejado su pelea de lado, y se habían unido para desnudarlo por completo. Gracias a Dios, habían aparecido Sanosuke y Tatsu para salvar su integridad física y su orgullo. Resopló.

-Vamos Kenshin, anímate - . Sanosuke le palmeo la espalda y tomó su taza de sake para verter el líquido en la boca de su amigo. –Bebe un poco y no seas aguafiestas. Has conseguido detener la pelea, que ese era tu trabajo y no has necesitado esposar a nadie para conseguirlo.

Sanosuke rió por lo bajo –Aunque me hubiera gustado esposar a alguna de esas fieras y haberlas cacheado por si iban armadas.

Kenshin sonrió. Ese Sano, siempre lo hacía reír, aunque también lo enojaba en muchas ocasiones. –Sano, no había nada que cachear. No podían llevar armas escondidas entre las ropas, porque simplemente, no llevaban ropa.

Sanosuke tomó un sorbo de sake y sonrió aún más. –Mayor razón para esposarlas y chequearlas.

Kenshin no aguantó más y estalló en carcajadas. –Eres imposible, Sano.

Sanosuke le dirigió a Kenshin una mirada suspicaz. Giró hacia la camarera y le pidió un par de cervezas. Ya bastaba de sake por el momento.

La camarera le dedicó una sonrisa y le entregó un par de cervezas y un pequeño papel con un número de teléfono escrito. Sanosuke le guiñó un ojo y dirigió su atención de nuevo a Kenshin.

-¿Sabes? Es curioso, pero hoy nos has visto claramente holgazaneando a Tatsu y a mí, y no has dicho nada. Incluso Misao a estado llamándote, y nada. ¿Qué ocurre?

Kenshin suspiró. Sanosuke lo conocía muy bien, y sabía que esa actitud no era propia de él. -¿Recuerdas a la abogada de Yahiko Miojin?

Sanosuke se agarró el mentón y puso cara pensativa. –Yahiko Miojin…si, la recuerdo. Bonita la condenada…

Kenshin chasqueó la lengua, y por el gesto de su cara, Sanosuke se dio cuenta de que esa mujer era terreno vetado. -¿Qué ocurre con ella? -. insistió.

-Esta mañana tropecé con ella. Ella me insultó, yo la insulté. Ella me desafió, yo la desafié. Ella me golpeó, y yo me quedé como un idiota mirando como subía a su coche y se marchaba.

Kenshin tenía cara de resignación y Sanosuke no pudo evitar reír ante la mala suerte de su compañero. –Hay miles de hombres que matarían porque les sucediese lo que te ha sucedido hoy a ti.

-Sano, si te refieres al hecho de haber recibido golpes y cachetadas, haber sido insultado y medio desnudado, te aseguro que con gusto les cambio mi puesto a cualquiera de esos hombres.

Sanosuke pidió otra cerveza. Cuando la camarera se la tajo, esa vez, no se conformó con una simple sonrisa y un guiño, sino que le acarició la mano y le prometió esperarla terminado su turno.

-No, no me refiero a eso. Me refiero, a que aunque seas un enano y tengas pinta de tía, a las mujeres les gustas. Sobre todo a tu abogada.

Kenshin miró a Sanosuke con gesto reprochador. –No soy enano, simplemente tú eres muy alto, y no parezco una tía, solo tengo rasgos más finos y delicados que tú. Y lo más importante, no es mi abogada, ni le gusto. Lo dejó bien clarito. Y…antes de que digas nada…no me gusta a mí tampoco. Es una mujer insufrible.

Sanosuke no pudo reprimir las ganas de reír y dejó escapar una sonora carcajada. –De acuerdo, eres más bajo que yo. Y tienes razón en que tus rasgos son más finos y delicados que los míos, y con el aspecto de niña buena que tienes, soy capaz de cancelar mi cita con la camarera y fugarme contigo a un motel -. Sanosuke siguió riendo a carcajadas y Kenshin le dio un golpe en el brazo. Siempre se reía de su aspecto.

Sanosuke paro de reír y miró a Kenshin a la cara. De pronto estaba muy serio. –A mi no me engañas, Kenshin. Esa mujer te interesa. Y estoy seguro que a ella tú también le interesas. El día que vino a buscar a Yahiko te comía con la mirada. Pero eres tan burro que ni cuenta te diste.

Claro que se había dado cuenta, y eso era lo que más le enfurecía. Esa mujer se había fijado en su físico, como todas lo hacían, pero hasta ahí llegaba. Le había dicho que le daba asco, que lo odiaba y que no quería volver a verlo. Eso no se lo confesaría a Sanosuke. No se lo confesaría a nadie.

Kaoru y Tae entraron al Sesshas bar y se sentaron en una de las mesas que quedaban delante de la barra.

Tae pidió un par de cervezas y se acomodó en el mullido asiento de piel. -¿Y bien? Me decías que esta mañana te has encontrado con el jefe Himura.

Kaoru se quitó la chaqueta tejana que llevaba y quedó únicamente con una fina camiseta de tirantes blanca que se le ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo.

-Sí, esta mañana me crucé con él de un modo un tanto inapropiado. ¿Lo has visto alguna vez?

Tae negó con la cabeza y apoyo los codos en la mesa. –No lo he visto nunca, pero me han dicho que es guapísimo. Por lo visto tiene a más de tres cuartas partes del personal femenino de la comisaría detrás de él. La cuarta parte restante, o están casadas o no les gustan los hombres.

-Es el hombre más guapo con el que me he cruzado-. Tae sonrió, su amiga estaba coladísima. –Aunque es un poco bajito, así como de mi estatura. Pero tiene unos ojos y un cuerpo…pero le falla la personalidad.

Tae rió con ganas. –Kao, el hombre perfecto no existe, algo tenía que fallarle.

Kaoru hizo un gesto de desagrado. –Pero Tae, es un hombre insufrible, arrogante, mezquino, y con una lengua tan afilada como cuchillas.

-¿Así que ya sabes cómo es su lengua?

Kaoru profirió una carcajada. Sabía que salir con Tae la animaría.

Kenshin escuchó una risa suave y delicada, pero lo suficientemente clara como para llegar hasta sus oídos. Al girar su cuerpo, se encontró con la fuente de sus problemas.

Sentía la sangre arder, y no era de enojo. La veía sonreír y esa imagen era gloria para sus sentidos. Llevaba una fina camiseta blanca que le quedaba como un guante y se sorprendió por las ganas que sentía de arrancársela del cuerpo y tener su piel expuesta para él. Solo para él.

No lo pensó demasiado. Dejó su cerveza en la barra y se encaminó a la mesa que compartían las dos muchachas. Luego ya se encargaría de echarle la culpa de sus actos al alcohol, o a la fina camiseta de la abogada. Pero el tenia la imperiosa necesidad de librarse de la presión que estaba sintiendo fuera como fuera, y Kaoru era su única solución.

CONTINUARA

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

**Pola de Himura:** Se puede decir que fuiste un incentivo, sí. ¡Gracias guapa!

**Lica y rogue88: ** Muchas gracias por seguirme en todas mis locuras.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Intenciones.

Sanosuke miraba atónito como Kenshin se dirigía a paso decidido hacía dos chicas que estaban sentadas en una mesa.

Así era Kenshin, impulsivo. Sanosuke sonrió y tomó otro sorbo de su cerveza.

Kenshin, caminaba directo hacía Kaoru, pero cuanto más cerca estaba, más dudas lo asaltaban. Se dijo que tenía que calmarse. Que tenía que tranquilizar su agitada respiración. No podía llegar allí y despojarla de su camisa como era su intención. El tenía educación, y por sobre todas las cosas, respetaba a las mujeres. Ralentizó su paso y dejó la mente en blanco hasta que llegó al frente de la mesa.

Tae había estado conversando y bromeando animadamente, pero de sopetón se había quedado muda. Kaoru no comprendía que era lo que había visto su amiga para quedarse así. Decidió seguir con su mirada la dirección que había tomado la de Tae.

Al girarse se quedó pálida. Ahí estaba su Némesis, y más impresionante que nunca. Llevaba unos vaqueros ceñidos a sus musculosas piernas y adornados con un cinturón negro de hebilla ancha. La camisa era blanca, sin mangas, por lo que se podía apreciar a la perfección sus bien formados brazos y sus anchos hombros. Tan solo llevaba un botón de la camisa abotonado, dejando así ver parte de su pecho y su abdomen.

¿Por qué siempre que lo veía tenía que quedarse tan asombrada?¿Qué tenía ese hombre que la dejaba siempre sin palabras?

Kaoru perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos, en el momento en el que notó que Kenshin no estaba delante de ella, sino a su lado. Sentado en su mismo sillón, rozando brazo contra brazo y saludando a Tae, como si ella no existiera.

-¿Qué tal, preciosa? Soy Kenshin. ¿Tú eres…?

Kenshin alargó la mano hasta coger la de Tae que se hallaba descansando encima de la mesa, y depositó un suave beso en sus nudillos.

Tae tragó saliva. –Ta… Tae. Soy Tae.

Kaoru miraba la escena atónita. ¿Cómo podía tener la poca vergüenza de llegar a interrumpir su conversación, sentarse a su lado sin su consentimiento, besar la mano de su amiga en sus mismas narices e ignorarla de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo? Su cara se estaba tornando del color de la grana, y finalmente estalló.

-Señor Himura ¿qué diablos se ha creído que está haciendo?¿Piensa que puede venir aquí a molestar de esta manera?¿No le quedó bien claro esta mañana que no deseo volver a verlo?

Kenshin la miró de reojo y sonrió victorioso. –Sí, me quedo clarísimo. Pero… ¿quién le ha dicho a usted que estoy aquí por verla? Usted estaba de espaldas. Yo, a quien vi fue a Tae, y me acerqué a ella. Eso es todo.

A Kaoru le costaba dar crédito a la facilidad que tenía ese hombre para darle la vuelta a sus palabras. Estaba perdiendo terreno, y lo sabía.

-¿Sabes Tae? Tienes una amiga demasiado agresiva. ¿Te puedes creer que esta mañana me agredió?

Kaoru quedó con la boca abierta y un gesto de incredulidad se reflejó en su rostro. –Yo no lo agredí, solo fue una cachetada. Y ni le dolió.

Kenshin seguía sonriendo y Tae reparó un momento en su rostro. No le sorprendió ver la cicatriz, porque demás era sabido por todo el mundo que esa era su marca. La que lo hacía único ante los ojos de la gente. Pero si le sorprendió ver el ojo morado, y levemente hinchado.

-¿Te hizo ella ese moratón? - . Tae estaba asombrada. Si que tenía fuerza su amiga…

Kenshin iba a negarlo en el momento en el que le vino a la mente una brillante idea. Ese moratón no se lo había hecho la abogaducha, pero… ¿quién lo sabía a parte de ellos dos y Sanosuke? Por supuesto su amigo no diría nada.

-Toda una fiera, ¿verdad? Doy gracias a Dios que no me sacó un ojo. Fíjate como me dejó la cara.

Kaoru se levantó de golpe de su asiento y señaló al individuo que tenía al lado con un dedo. –Eso no es cierto. Yo no le hice tal cosa. ¿Por qué no me deja vivir tranquila de una maldita vez, y se va a…?

Sanosuke se acercó a ellos al escuchar los gritos. ¿Había camorra? Pues él no podía perdérsela. Además, ya se había dado cuenta de quién era la señorita que le gritaba con tanto ímpetu a su amigo, y se dijo que aquello prometía. Se sentó al lado de Tae, que cada vez comprendía menos la situación y miraba a Kenshin y a Kaoru como si de un partido de tenis se tratase.

-Hola, señorita Kamiya. ¿Se acuerda de mí?

Kaoru bufó. La habían interrumpido, así que se tragó lo que iba a decir. Si el señor "Don policía perfecto" podía jugar al juego tan lamentable al que estaba jugando, se dijo que ella también tenía derecho a participar.

Sonrió al recién llegado y pasó su pequeño torso por encima de la mesa para besarlo en la mejilla. –Por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti. Tú eres el encantador chico de la rosquilla. Pero por favor, llámame Kaoru.

Sanosuke miró a Kenshin de reojo, y este le dejo muy en claro con su mirada que se mantuviera bien alejadito de la abogada. Sanosuke carraspeó. –Sí, un placer conocerte, Kaoru.

Kaoru giró para observar el rostro de Kenshin, pero él ya había recuperado su habitual sonrisa, por lo que se llevó una grata decepción. Había esperado al menos que el hiciera algún gesto de molestia, pero nada.

-Sano, le contaba a Tae, la chica que tienes a tu lado, que la señorita aquí presente, es toda una fiera agresiva. Le enseñaba las marcas de guerra que me ha dejado en el rostro.

Sanosuke puso cara de no entender nada, pero ante la amenaza de muerte que se reflejaba en los ojos de su jefe y amigo, se dijo que lo mejor era darle la razón en todo. –Sí, tiene fuerza la abogada.

-Vaya Kao, no me imaginaba que pudieran darte esa clase de arrebatos, y menos con un hombre tan lindo como Kenshin.- Tae reprendió a su amiga que tenía la cabeza gacha y las manos fuertemente apretadas a su cintura.

Kaoru contó hasta diez para tranquilizarse. Sabía que no tenía nada que hacer, eran tres contra una. Tae la había traicionado. Prefería creer a ese policía antes que a ella. Pensó que lo mejor sería irse de allí, por lo que tomó su chaqueta, dejó unas monedas encima de la mesa para cubrir su consumición y se encaminó hacia la salida.

Kenshin siguió sus pasos.

Sanosuke y Tae se miraron el uno al otro, sonrieron y chocaron sus cervezas en señal de brindis. No hacían falta palabras.

Kaoru caminaba decidida hacía su vehículo, sin percatarse de que alguien la seguía de cerca.

Metió la llave en la cerradura y echó su cuerpo hacía atrás para abrir la puerta, pero no lo consiguió, porque en ese mismo instante se vio atrapada entre los fuertes brazos de Kenshin y la puerta del coche.

-No se vaya.

Su voz era profunda, enronquecida por el deseo de tenerla entre sus brazos. Tan cerca. Kaoru aguantó la respiración. Podía notar el olor de su colonia, el olor de su piel…las piernas le empezaron a flaquear y sintió como Kenshin aumentaba la presión de su agarre.

-No se vaya. –repitió.

Kaoru se sentía desfallecer, pero se obligó a mantener la cama y hablar. -¿Por qué?

Kenshin enterró la nariz en su cabello y fue bajando hasta rozar con ella el cuello de Kaoru. El olor que emanaba de su piel lo dejó aturdido. Había estado con muchas mujeres, pero nunca había sentido la sensación que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Su voz sonó pastosa.

-No quiero que se vaya.

Kaoru no comprendía lo que sucedía. Hacía cinco minutos la había estado acusando de agresión, y habían estado discutiendo. Y en esos momentos la tenía rodeada con sus brazos y le acariciaba el cuello de la manera más deliciosa en que la habían acariciado jamás.

La chaqueta cayó de sus manos y recostó todo su peso contra él. Estaba vencida.

-Yo…no llegué a tocarle el ojo. No pude ser yo la que le hizo eso, ¿verdad?

Kenshin despertó de su aturdimiento. Su tono de voz era de súplica, y le había parecido notar la voz entrecortada. Por los suaves temblores de su cuerpo, supo que estaba sollozando. ¿Lloraba por él?¿Por qué creía que su golpe lo había dañado?

Subió sus manos hasta los hombros desnudos de Kaoru, y después de pasar el pulgar en círculos durante unos segundos, la apartó de él, y se retiró poniendo distancia entre ambos.

-No. No fue usted.

Kaoru suspiró, se enjuagó las lágrimas y giró su cuerpo dispuesta a enfrentarlo. -¿Por qué mintió? Ahora mi amiga cree que soy una salvaje. ¿Se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho?

Kenshin sintió el férreo peso de la culpabilidad sobre sus hombros pero se obligó a mostrarse sereno. –Estaba enfadado. Usted me había herido en mi orgullo con esa cachetada y mis ansias de venganza han hecho el resto.

Kaoru no podía negar que lo que le estaba sucediendo, se lo tenía bien merecido por subestimar a ese hombre. Fijó la vista en el suelo. No soportaba que el viera la humillación en sus ojos.

Kenshin sintió un dolor que le oprimía el pecho. No soportaba verla así. Deseo haberla conocido en otras circunstancias.

-Si quiere puedo hablar con su amiga Tae y aclararle la situación.

La cara de Kaoru brilló con esperanza. -¿De verdad haría eso?

Kenshin sonrió con picardía. Arreglaría la situación, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de dejar de verla. Sentía que la necesitaba. Así que jugó su última baza.

-Claro. Con una condición.

Adiós brillo de esperanza. Hola brillo de resignación. Kaoru contrajo la cara y miró a Kenshin directamente a los ojos.

-Sabía que no podía ser tan bueno. El diablo aunque se disfrace de ángel, sigue siendo diablo.

Kenshin incrementó su sonrisa. La tenía en el bote. Lo notaba en su cara.

-¿Qué condición sería esa?

Como había pensado. En el bote. Bajó su mirada para que no se le escapara la risa y Kaoru se enojara más. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no se le escaparía, fijo su vista de nuevo en Kaoru.

-Una cena. El sábado. Usted y yo, solos.

A Kaoru eso le sonaba a orden más que a petición. Pero no le extrañó viniendo de Kenshin. Lo que no podía llegar a comprender, era por qué quería volver a verla. Las veces que se habían cruzado, habían terminado como el perro y el gato.

-¿Por qué quiere volver a verme?

Kenshin dio un paso hacía Kaoru, quedando a escasos centímetros de ella. Kaoru aguantó la respiración, y ese simple gesto maravillo a Kenshin.

-Ya se lo he dicho, para cenar.

Kaoru sabía que él seguía jugando. Así que ella también movió ficha.

-No hay ningún motivo para que usted y yo nos volvamos a ver.

¿Así que no había motivo, eh? Muy bien, pues él se encargaría de que lo hubiera.

Kenshin acortó la distancia que los separaba. Colocó una mano en su nuca y acercó su rostro a escasos milímetros del de Kaoru. Su otra mano se posó en su cintura y la acercó un poco más a su cuerpo, sin llegar a tocarse.

-Si necesita un motivo, yo se lo daré.

Kaoru lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Nadie la había preparado para lo que, sabía, sentiría en esos momentos. Notó el aliento cálido de Kenshin en sus labios, en su rostro. Sentía que iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento. Intentó moverse para salir de allí, pero sus piernas no reaccionaron.

Kenshin posó su boca sobre la de ella despacio, con suavidad. La besaba con infinita sensualidad hasta que sintió que su cuerpo empezaba a relajarse. Kaoru suspiró. Le temblaba el cuerpo y se recostó contra su pecho, rodeándole el cuello con ambos brazos.

Para Kenshin eso era como una señal de salida. Incrementó la intensidad de su beso, mientras le daba pequeños mordiscos en el labio inferior para que Kaoru abriera la boca para él. Y lo hizo, dejando así vía libre a Kenshin para que pudiera explorar su boca. Saboreo cada rincón escondido con infinita ternura, pero sin dejar de incrementar su intensidad.

Kaoru empezó a responder a la insistencia de los labios y la lengua de Kenshin, devorada por un fuego abrasador que le hacía olvidar quienes eran ellos y porque estaban así. No existía el antes ni el después. Solo existían ellos y ese momento, el cual quería saborear sin miramientos.

Los segundos fueron pasando en un ardiente compás de placer que iba en aumento. Kenshin profundizó más el beso y estrechó sus caderas contra las de Kaoru. Dejó que la mano que sujetaba a Kaoru de la nuca descendiera, y acariciara con delicadeza cuello y garganta, sin prisas, deleitándose en cada fibra de su cremosa piel.

Kaoru notaba la excitación de Kenshin, pero seguía sin poder mover sus piernas para apartarse. En realidad, se dijo, no quería apartarse.

Kenshin abandonó su boca y deslizo sus labios y su lengua desde las comisuras de los labios de Kaoru hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, para luego descender por su cuello hasta su clavícula, la que colmó de besos y pequeños mordiscos.

Kaoru ardía en deseo. Creía que después de su experiencia con Enishi, no volvería a desear a ningún otro hombre. Pero las atenciones que la boca de Kenshin le prodigaba en esos momentos le estaban haciendo ver cuán equivocada estaba. Era imposible negarle nada a ese hombre. Y a esas alturas él sabía que había ganado la batalla.

Kenshin siguió besando su cuello, hasta llegar al mentón, el cual mordió y saboreo con inmensas ganas. Eso era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Kaoru no pudo resistir más las sensaciones tan placenteras a las que Kenshin la estaba sometiendo y dejó escapar un gemido mientras arqueaba su cuerpo hacía el de Kenshin.

Ese gemido le devolvió la cordura a Kenshin, que rápidamente apartó su boca de la piel de Kaoru y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Kaoru podía ver que sus ojos brillaban con pasión y frustración contenida. Sabía que era el momento de separarse. La tregua había terminado.

Kenshin dejó caer los brazos a los costados soltándola de su agarre y sin separarse de su cuerpo, se agacho para recoger la chaqueta de Kaoru, la cual había quedado olvidada en el suelo.

Kaoru tomó su chaqueta y tambaleándose un poco dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Habló con voz entrecortada a causa de su agitada respiración. –Iré a la cena. Pero no vuelva a hacer eso.

Kenshin se encogió de hombros y sonrió con su ya típica picardía. –De acuerdo. Pero que quede constancia de que fui yo el que paró a tiempo esta situación. Si fuera por usted, ya me habría metido en el coche, y en estos momentos estaría aprovechándose de mi pobre cuerpo.

Kaoru profirió una carcajada, que para los oídos de Kenshin fue como un cascabeleo, agradable y hermoso. Seguidamente, abrió la puerta de su vehiculo y entró en él. Prendió el contacto y bajó la ventanilla.

-¿A qué hora y donde?

Kenshin le sonrió, esta vez con ternura. –A las nueve y media. En su casa.

¿Había dicho en su casa? Ella no le había dado su dirección en ningún momento, y no estaba segura de querer que él la supiera.

-No sabe a donde vivo. ¿Y, sabe? Creo que no me interesa decírselo, así que…

Kaoru no pudo terminar la frase porque Kenshin la interrumpió.

-No necesito que me lo diga. Soy policía, ¿recuerda? A las nueve y media. En su casa.

Y sin más se dio la vuelta y caminó de nuevo hacía el bar.

CONTINUARA

AGRADECIMIENTOS A:

**Lica, rogue85 y Pajaritoazul**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Encuentros inesperados.

El sábado llegó antes de lo que Kaoru hubiera deseado. Se había pasado toda la semana diciéndose que no pensaba asistir a esa cena. Se iba a hacer la enferma, o le diría a Kenshin que tenía una urgencia familiar.

Kenshin...

¿A quién pretendía engañar? Lo cierto era que se había pasado toda la semana pensando en él. En como lo había abrazado y besado. En como sonaba su voz cuando pedía que no se fuera y en el sonido de su respiración.

Suspiró y se contempló de nuevo en el espejo. Estaba lista.

Kenshin no le había dicho a donde pensaba llevarla, así que había optado por ponerse un vestido de noche sencillo, pero elegante. Azul, anudado a la espalda, de falda lisa. Estaba nerviosa. Pero no tenía motivo para estarlo, se dijo. A pesar de no tener motivos, no podía evitarlo.

El timbre sonó y Kaoru dio un respingo. Miró el reloj que se hallaba sobre la mesita de noche. Las nueve y media clavadas. _"Muy puntual"_ pensó. Bajó lentamente las escaleras rezando por que fuese algún vecino pidiéndole sal. Miró por la mirilla. Pero no había tenido suerte. Unos ojos amatista le sonrieron desde el otro lado.

Kenshin levantó su mano y saludó a la puerta. Kaoru se giró de inmediato y apoyó su peso en la puerta. ¿Cómo demonios sabía que ella estaba mirando? No llevaba puestos los zapatos por lo que sus pasos no podían haberse oído. Miró de nuevo. El seguía allí sonriendo, levantó la mano de nuevo y Kaoru suspiró resignada.

Abrió la puerta lentamente quedándose tras ella. Kenshin no se lo pensó dos veces y entró. Cerró la puerta y se encontró con Kaoru. El pulso se le aceleró y notaba como su boca quedaba seca. Días atrás le había parecido hermosa, pero en ese momento , descalza y con aquel vestido moldeando sus suaves curvas, le parecía la mujer más bella que había visto en su vida. Se obligó a reaccionar y mostrándole una de sus mejores sonrisas, la saludó. Su voz había sonado nerviosa, pero se dio cuenta rápido de que Kaoru no se había enterado de ese detalle, ya que ella se mostraba aún más nerviosa que él y tenía las mejillas completamente sonrojadas._"Preciosa"_ pensó.

Kaoru no sabía que decir. La había pillado mirando por la mirilla. Al cerrar la puerta ella se encontraba detrás como si sintiera vergüenza y en ese momento su mirada la estaba haciendo flaquear. Se dijo que si él podía mirarla así, ella podía hacer lo mismo. Se enderezó y lo miró de arriba a abajo. Entre muchas de las cosas que había estado pensando durante toda la semana, la principal había sido que no iba a dejarse amedrentar por él. Ya había podido conocer algunas de sus facetas. Lo había visto preocupado y tierno con Yahiko, enfadado, pícaro y pasional con ella. Y en ese momento la miraba con cariño. Pero no se iba a dejar engañar. También había podido comprobar lo rencoroso que podía llegar a ser. Así que no debía fiarse. Quizá él quisiera vengarse aún.

Lo miró de nuevo, desde el pelo suelto hasta los impecables mocasines. Definitivamente no había sido buena idea tomar su táctica, porque el mirarlo aún la hacía flaquear más._"Que hombre más peculiar"_pensó. No tenía una manera concreta de vestir, ni tampoco un carácter por el que se le pudiera definir. Si que tenía genio, pero en cuanto a lo demás parecía que sabía adoptar un comportamiento distinto para cada persona. La manera de vestir también era peculiar. Lo había visto vestido de uniforme en horario de trabajo. Vestido informal y provocador en el bar y en ese momento llevaba una camisa negra de seda y un traje beige que parecía diseñado a medida y que por lo que podía apreciar parecía muy costoso. Se decidió a hablar.

-Hola señor Himura. Pase por favor no se quede en la calle.

El sarcasmo de Kaoru solo hizo reafirmar la opinión de Kenshin de que esa velada prometía.

\- Gracias señorita Kamiya, eso he hecho, no quedarme afuera. ¿Está la dama lista?.¿O es la típica mujer a la que le gusta hacer esperar a los hombres?.

Kaoru lo miró con ojos entornados. ¿Quería guerra o qué?.

\- Ya estoy lista, me pongo los zapatos y podemos marcharnos cuando quiera - Kaoru se encaminó hacia las escaleras y antes de empezar a subir lo encaró de nuevo- Por cierto, como no me ha dicho donde me llevaría a cenar, he decidido ponerme algo sencillo. Si tenía la intención de llevarme algún sitio elegante, tendría que habérmelo avisado.

Kenshin había tenido suficiente tiempo para mirarla mientras ella se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

\- Está perfecta. No necesita ir más elegante. La elegancia no se muestra por las ropas que se llevan sino por la clase de la persona - Sonrió.

Kaoru quedó momentáneamente aturdida. ¿Eso había sido un cumplido o por lo contrario le estaba insinuando que no tenía elegancia? Levantó el mentón bien alto y se giró de golpe empezando a subir las escaleras.

Cuando Kaoru llegó al piso superior y se perdió de la vista de Kenshin, este sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Para una vez que no se metía con ella y le decía un cumplido dudaba de su palabra.

A Kaoru el camino al restaurante le estaba pareciendo el paraíso. Kenshin no había vuelto a meterse con ella e incluso llevaban una conversación de lo más amena.

Tardaron en llegar unos veinte minutos al restaurante. Como había predicho Kaoru, era muy elegante. Había mucha cola para entrar pero Kenshin había reservado mesa con anterioridad por lo que no tuvieron que esperar. A Kaoru le parecía muy extraño que un simple jefe de policía pudiera permitirse ciertos lujos. Traje de diseño, camisa de seda, el Ferrari con el que habían llegado al restaurante, el propio restaurante. Todo eso no hacía más que hacerle pregunatarse una y otra vez quién era realmente Kenshin Himura.

Los llevaron hacía una mesa que quedaba en una pequeña terraza, en la que no había tanta gente. Por el trato del camarero hacía Kenshin, estaba muy claro que no era la primera vez que iba a cenar allí.

\- ¿Viene aquí a menudo señor Himura?

Kenshin la miró con una de sus ya famosas sonrisas y se recostó en el respaldo de la silla. -Kenshin.

\- ¿Cómo?-

\- Que me llame Kenshin. Puede tutearme. Me siento mejor que si me llama señor.

Kaoru lo pensó durante unos instantes. No tenia nada de malo tutearlo. O eso creía. Además le estaba costando horrores tratar de señor a una persona con la que había intimado ya, aunque fuera poco.

-Está bien. ¿Vienes aquí a menudo Kenshin?

-Vengo de vez en cuando. Me gusta mucho la comida de este restaurante. La mariscada esta deliciosa. ¿Le gusta señorita Kaoru?

\- ¿La mariscada¿Bromeas? Me encanta todo lo que tenga cáscara y provenga del mar-. La había llamado Kaoru. Aunque con el señorita delante, pero Kaoru y no Kamiya. Eso era un paso.

-¡Perfecto! Porque es lo que vamos a cenar.

* * *

Sanosuke miró de lado a lado de la calle. El Ferrari no estaba, eso quería decir que Kenshin se había marchado ya. Se aseguró por última vez y se acercó con paso sigiloso a la puerta. Miró a ambos lados de nuevo y dio dos golpecitos en la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y una mujer alta de pelo castaño oscuro apareció frente a él.

\- Sanosuke...¿Qué demonios haces aqui? Si Kenshin te pilla aquí nos caera una bue...

\- Tranquila mi zorrita. Kenshin no nos pillara. Está demasiado ocupado cenando con una abogada como para preocuparse de nosotros.

Megumi sonrió.

\- En ese caso ven, entra. tengo algo para ti.

Sanosuke entró y Megumi automáticamente se le hechó al cuello.

* * *

-¿Así que esto de aquí es nécora?.¿En qué se diferencia con el cangrejo normal?

Kenshin sonrió. Nunca había visto a nadie a quien le fascinara tanto todo.

-Pues mire, el cangrejo normal es rojo, en cambio la nécora es como marrón. Pero si la cueces, a penas se diferencian, ya que los dos quedan rojos.

-Oh, ya veo. ¿Y cómo hace la gente para diferenciarlos cuando están cocidos?

-Pues es muy sencillo. El truco está en...

La respuesta de Kenshin fue interrumpida por una voz chillona que demandaba su atención.

\- ¡Kenshin amor! Cuánto tiempo...

Kenshin se giró e intentó recordar el nombre de la muchacha que tenía delante. ¿Cómo era? A si, Shura. -¿Qué tal Shura?.

Shura se abalanzó y abrazó a Kenshin.

Kaoru estaba atónita con lo que estaba presenciando. ¿Quién demonios era esa maleducada?. ¿Es que no veía que Kenshin estaba ocupado?.

Kenshin miró de reojo a Kaoru, y lo que vio lo dejó completamente satisfecho. No le hacía gracia tener que utilizar a Shura para sus propósitos pero...¡Qué demonios! Correspondió al abrazo de Shura mientras miraba de reojo a Kaoru que estaba roja como la grana.

CONTINUARA

AGRADECIMIENTOS A:

**Pola de Himura, Pajaritoazul y Lica**

¡Gracias por ser tan fieles chicas!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Nunca juegues con mujeres.

Kenshin disfrutaba del sabor de la victoria. Quizá se estuviera pasando de la raya. ¡Y una mierda! Se lo merecía por haberlo abofeteado.

"_Eso no te lo crees ni tú"_ gritó su yo interior.

"_¡Cállate!"_ se reprendió.

A decir verdad la dichosa Shura lo estaba poniendo nervioso. Su Kaoru acariciaba mejor.

¿Qué fue eso? El sabía de buena tinta lo bien que podía llegar a acariciar Shura, aunque le costara recordar su nombre. En cambio las caricias de Kaoru solo las había sentido una vez.

"_Pero lo hace tan bien..."_

¡Ayuda! Eso no andaba bien. Se suponía que tenía que disfrutar de la victoria, no pensar en Kaoru.

La voz de Shura lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Ken, amor. ¿No vas a explicarme que te trae por aquí?

Bueno, quizá si le podría salir bien la jugada a fin de cuentas. – Pues veras cielo, es muy sencillo. La señorita que me acompaña es Kaoru Kamiya, una abogada de...

-¡Oh!¿Eres abogada?¿En serio? -. Cortó Shura.

Kaoru asintió con la cabeza. ¡Eso es! Que se distrajeran. Así Kenshin no tendría oportunidad de salirse con la suya.

-Soy abogada en el Tokio center.

-¡Vaya!¿De las buenas o de las malas?

¡Eso era increíble! Kenshin no se había sentido más ignorado en su vida. –De las malas -. Contestó antes de que lo pudiera hacer Kaoru.

Kaoru rió ante el comentario, cosa que no le gustó para nada a Kenshin. Eso no iba bien. Shura había caído del cielo para ayudarlo y... ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?¡Y una mierda! Las mujeres no caían del cielo. Y cuando lo hacían no era precisamente para ayudar a un pobre hombre como él. Solo le faltaba que esas dos se hicieran amigas y...

-Es muy chistoso -. rió Kaoru –Pues realmente no sé si soy buena o mala. Pero de momento no he perdido ningún caso.

Al terminar la frase miró a Kenshin con una radiante sonrisa y con un claro mensaje en su mirada que decía: no juegues conmigo nene, no tienes nada que hacer...

¿Qué quería decir eso? Que consiguiera llevarse a Yahiko en su momento no quería decir que hubiera ganado. Aún no sabía de lo que era capaz Kenshin Himura. ¡Joder! Sí que lo sabía. Se había llevado a Yahiko con mucha elegancia. Le había abofeteado con mucha más elegancia. Y para rematar, el beso que él pretendía que fuera como un castigo, ella se lo había devuelto con el triple de elegancia que había usado para las acciones anteriores.

Frunció el ceño al notar como Shura lo soltaba y se sentaba al lado de Kaoru.

-¿No has perdido ningún caso?¡Vaya! Pues en ese caso tienes que ser muy buena ¿A qué te dedicas exactamente?

-A joder al prójimo -. Contestó Kenshin.

Después de esa interrupción lo único que recibió fueron miradas con un claro mensaje de: A ti quien te ha preguntado... y una ignorancia total.

¡Genial! Punto para las mujeres... ¿No había nadie por allí con el suficiente sarcasmo para ayudarlo con un par de mujercitas?

A eso no le respondió ni su subconsciente.

La próxima vez que quisiera vengarse de una mujer, escogería un domingo. El domingo solía ser su día de suerte. Aunque si la mujer era Kaoru...

-Me dedico a casos de menores.

-Sí, los envía de vuelta a casa de sus padres, donde los maltratan o abusan de ellos -. ¡Já!¿A que eso no se lo esperaban? No se jugaba con Kenshin Himura y se salía de rositas. Miró a Kaoru. ¡No, joder!¿Por qué la había mirado? _"Nota mental: no volver a mirar a una mujer después de hacerle un comentario mal intencionado."_

Pero ella se lo había buscado.

Pero no tendría que haber sido tan brusco. En realidad ella hacía su trabajo.

Estaba muy confundido. Y esa sensación no le gustaba para nada. Su vida se regía por la moderación y la sensatez. Nunca había sentido el impulso de comportarse así con nadie. Por primera vez perdía el control. Se corrigió, por segunda vez perdía el control. Solo había habido una mujer que lo hiciera sentirse así. Maldijo mentalmente.

¿Por qué Kaoru lo hacía recordar cosas que no quería?

-Kenshin, si gana los casos es por qué lleva razón. ¿O me vas a decir ahora que la justicia es una mierda?

¡Joder! Shura sabía donde golpear. No cabía duda de que estaba más guapa gimiendo que hablando.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo sentir incómodo. No podía contestarle a esa pregunta. El era policía y no quería echar su trabajo por tierra, aunque bajo su humilde opinión, si, la justicia era una mierda en muchos sentidos, y él lo había podido comprobar de primera mano.

Kaoru que por un momento se había sentido culpable por el futuro del muchacho al que había enviado a casa, sonrió. Shura tenía razón, y por lo que podía ver, era una mujer que sabía cómo tratar a hombres insufribles. ¿Qué relación tendría ella con Kenshin?

-Kaoru, nunca permitas que un hombre te trate así. Si es necesario, le sueltas una cachetada para hacerle saber quién manda.

-Ya lo hice.

¡Pero qué demonios!¿Es que acaso había escogido el día internacional de mujeres feministas para invitar a cenar a Kaoru?

-Kenshin, ¿te abofeteó? Cuéntame eso.

Kenshin se llevó la mano a la sien y frotó con delicadeza. Empezaba a sentir un dolor punzante y eso no era nada bueno. Sabía muy bien que después de ese dolor lo que seguía era un mal humor de mil demonios.

-Me llamó mujerzuela.

Kenshin levantó la cabeza y no pudo evitar que se le abriera la boca. El no había dicho tal cosa. Bueno...quizá dijo algo que pudiera confundirse con eso, pero en ningún momento la palabra "mujerzuela" había salido de su boca.

-Yo no dije eso. Yo solo...

-¡Dios santo! Kenshin ¿qué mosca te ha picado con esta linda mujer? No nos conocemos mucho pero...

"_No nos conocemos de nada, excepto por un par de noches en las que hemos cruzado apenas cuatro palabras. Las cuales consistían en: En tu casa o en la mía."_ Pensó Kenshin.

-... no pensaba que fueras así.

Y él tampoco. Se estaba pasando tres pueblos con Kaoru y lo sabía muy bien. Pero no podía evitarlo. Esa mujer hablaba y automáticamente él sentía la necesidad de que saliera el demonio que llevaba dentro para contestarle alguna barbaridad. Prefirió no contestar nada. Se levantó, pidió disculpas y fue directo al servicio. Eso le daría tiempo de calmarse un poco y pensar mejor en su situación y en su maldito comportamiento.

Cuando salió del lavabo encontró a Shura apoyada entre el marco de la puerta de servició de hombres y el de mujeres. Lo miraba con gesto compasivo y Kenshin no sabía si debía escucharla o seguir su camino sin prestarle atención, coger a Kaoru y largarse de allí pitando. Pese a que todos sus instintos le decían que siguiera su camino, se paró y se preparo para lo que estuviera por decirle Shura.

Shura resopló. No era un mal hombre. Pero tenía que empezar a darse cuenta que no era tan independiente como él pretendía serlo. – Kenshin, sé que no soy la más indicada para decirte esto. Solo hemos pasado ¿cuánto?¿un par de noches juntos? Pero aún así, se que el hombre que he visto allí no eres tú. ¿Esa mujer te interesa verdad? Se tú mismo.

Después de eso, Shura se dio la vuelta y se alejó en dirección a una mesa donde habían cuatro mujeres de más o menos su misma edad, dejando a Kenshin aún más confundido que antes.

Sabía que no estaba siendo él mismo, pero esa actitud era lo único que se interponía entre ellos dos y un nuevo fracaso. La última vez que se había permitido el lujo de demostrar sus sentimientos a una mujer, no solo la perdió a ella, sino que casi pierde la vida. No, no permitiría que nadie más conociera sus sentimientos.

No obstante, no quería apartarse de Kaoru. No podía. Salió de detrás de los biombos de mimbre tras los que quedaban ocultos los servicios y se encaminó a su mesa.

Kaoru se mordía las uñas con insistencia, y a Kenshin le pareció la imagen más adorable que había visto jamás. Sacudió la cabeza y siguió su camino hasta sentarse delante de Kaoru. Carraspeó esperando un posible ataque de la abogada, pero se sorprendió al encontrarse con una sonrisa llena de ternura. ¿Qué habría estado hablando con Shura?

El resto de la cena transcurrió prácticamente con tranquilidad. Kaoru le hablaba como si nada hubiera sucedido, tal y como era antes de que apareciera Shura. Incluso le había vuelto a preguntar por las nécoras. ¿Cómo hacía esa mujer para acordarse de un tema que habían dejado a medias hacía tanto rato?

Kenshin pagó la cena y dejó pagado también los cafés y las copas de Shura y sus acompañantes. Después de dedicarles una sonrisa y un saludo con la cabeza, se marcharon del restaurante.

El recorrido en coche lo hicieron prácticamente en silencio. Kenshin no podía evitar desviar la mirada a las piernas de Kaoru. El maldito vestido se le abría y dejaba parte de sus muslos a la vista. Se obligó a fijar la vista en la carretera, ya que si no, él terminaría en los muslos de Kaoru y el coche en el arcén.

-Dime Kenshin. ¿De qué conoces a esa mujer?

Kenshin la miró de reojo y sonrió. Le agradaba esa curiosidad que tenía Kaoru. Se reprendió. No podía hacerse ilusiones. Mejor dicho, no debía hacerse ilusiones. Sabía que no llegaría a ninguna parte.

-¿Qué mujer?

Kaoru lo miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Estaba de broma no? Que ella supiera solo se habían cruzado con una durante la cena. Resopló y lo intentó de nuevo. Nunca se le habían dado bien los nombres.

-Sí, esa mujer, la del restaurante.

-¿Te refieres a Shura?

-Si esa, de que... oye, un momento. Me has hablado de tú. Menos mal, creía que estarías toda la vida hablándome de usted. Empezaba a sentirme mal.

Toda la vida... qué bien sonaban esas palabras. Carraspeo y frunció el ceño. Esas eran ilusiones para personas con futuro, no para él_. "estas acabado"_ se recordó. El no tenía ilusiones de una vida alegre con una mujer, ni de niños, ni de nada por el estilo.

Kaoru no era ni sería nada para él. A él le interesaban personas como Shura, que pasaran un buen rato con él y que luego se marcharan sin mirar atrás ni preguntar cosas sobre su vida privada.

Kaoru no tardó en darse cuenta que algo andaba mal. Sabía que había dicho algo que lo había incomodado ¿pero qué? Prefirió volver al tema base: Shura.

-Entonces...¿de qué conoces a Shura?

-Hemos salido un par de noches.

-¿A cenar?

-No.

Kaoru carraspeó. Estaba claro que Kenshin no le contaría nada y a decir verdad ella tampoco quería saberlo. Estaba claro que la respuesta no le gustaría así que ¿para qué insistir?

Llegaron a casa de Kaoru y Kenshin paró y bajó del coche. Le abrió la puerta y le ofreció la mano. Kaoru lo miró atónita. No se esperaba esa reacción por su parte, y menos después de haber estado la mayoría del recorrido con cara de funeral. Le aceptó la mano y se dirigieron hacia la puerta de la casa.

-Bueno, no voy a decir que haya sido la cena perfecta, ni que tu hayas sido el príncipe azul, pero me a divertido mucho tu lección sobre nécoras y cangrejos.

Kenshin sonrió. Después de su comportamiento no esperaba más que un seco adiós por su parte, pero cada vez se convencía más de que Kaoru tenía un don especial para sorprenderlo, en todos los sentidos.

-Me alegro que te hayan gustado mis clases. Después de cómo me he comportado es más de lo que merezco.

Estaba admitiendo su mal comportamiento. Eso si que no se lo esperaba. Kaoru no pudo más que sonreírle y darle un beso en la mejilla antes de girarse para entrar a su hogar.

-Espera...

Kaoru se giró al instante, con el corazón latiéndole desbocado.

-...¿te importaría devolverme la mano? Te la regalaría, pero no creo que pueda llevar mi coche a casa sin ella.

Kenshin sonrió divertido y Kaoru se puso tan roja como la grana. ¿Por qué tenía tanta facilidad para hacer el ridículo delante de ese hombre?

-¡Vaya, cómo no! –exclamó ella –Si no hacía el ridículo no podía dormir esta noche. Te devuelvo tu mano, no creo que te gustara lo que tengo pensado hacer con ella.

Gran error. Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de sus palabras.

-¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer con mi mano? -. Un destelló de malicia resplandeció en los ojos de Kenshin antes de que su fogosa mirada descendiera hasta sus labios. Kaoru habría jurado que podía sentir su deseo. La profunda necesidad de tocarla.

Antes de que ella pudiera adivinar sus intenciones, Kenshin le colocó la mano en la nuca, le acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar y se inclinó para atraparlo con sus boca.

Ese hombre parecía tener el don de dejarla inmóvil cada vez que se acercaba a ella. Fue incapaz de moverse mientras los cálidos y expertos labios de Kenshin la besaban.

Jamás había sentido nada tan magnífico como lo que esos labios le provocaban. Kenshin la abrazó con fuerza y le dio un beso suave pero abrasador.

La sensación del musculoso cuerpo de Kenshin contra el suyo era tan increíble, que no puedo evitar aferrarse a sus hombros, ansiosa y desesperada por seguir saboreándolo.

Kenshin jugaba con su lengua al tiempo que sus brazos la aferraban más a él. Con el cuerpo en llamas, le recorrió el cuerpo con la mano. La deseaba como no había deseado a nadie jamás y se moría por acariciarla de los pies a la cabeza.

Kaoru jadeó cuando él deslizó la mano desde la parte lateral de su pecho hasta la cintura, y de ahí a su trasero. Tiró de ella hasta tenerla completamente encerrada entre la puerta y su cuerpo.

La presión que ejercía su torso contra su pecho la hacía consciente de la fuerza y los músculos que tenía el pelirrojo. Antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta, Kenshin la había alzado del suelo y la sujetaba con las caderas contra la puerta. Kaoru jadeó de placer cuando él profundizó el beso.

Kenshin abandonó sus labios y trazó una húmeda senda con la lengua desde la boca hasta la oreja. Kaoru sintió un estremecimiento que la recorrió de arriba abajo y sus pezones se hincharon anhelando sus caricias. Kenshin metió la mano entre sus cuerpos y le acarició entre las piernas.

Kaoru se sentía estallar, hasta que se fijó en la sombra que parecía moverse a través de la ventana de la casa de enfrente.

El viejo señor Takamoto los estaba espiando. ¡Dios santo!¿Qué pensarían ahora de ella? Usando toda la fuerza de voluntad que fue capaza de hallar después de tan acalorada pasión, bajó las piernas al suelo y empujó a Kenshin hacia atrás.

Kenshin se acercó de nuevo pero Kaoru lo paró poniendo la mano en su pecho. –Tranquilo machomen. Creo que por hoy es más que suficiente.

Kenshin se quedó aturdido por momentos. Se miró la entrepierna y siseó. –¿Y qué pretendes que haga con esto? -. Preguntó señalando con el dedo el bulto de su pantalón.

Kaoru sonrió maliciosamente y se llevó la mano al mentón en gesto pensativo. –Pues se me ocurren varias ideas, pero en ninguna de ellas estoy yo para solucionártelas. Así que ves pensando que hacer mientras vas para tu casa, porque hoy aquí no tendrás nada.

Kenshin la miró de reojo y sonrió –Hoy... ¿eso quiere decir que tal vez mañana si?

Ese hombre estaba en todas. Pero bueno, no tenía nada de malo hacerlo sufrir un poco. –Quizás.

Después de eso se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta y entró mirando a Kenshin maliciosamente.

Kenshin sonrió. Esa mujer era increíble. Fijó su mirada de nuevo en el bulto de sus entrepierna –Podrías comportarte un poco ¿no?

Al girarse para dirigirse al coche, encontró las ventanas de la casa de enfrente completamente abiertas, y en cada una de ellas había una persona. Todas mayores, y todas varones. Fijó la mirada en el primero y este le levantó el pulgar en gesto de aprobación. ¿Qué barrio era ese?

Se apresuro a montarse en el coche y salir de allí pitando. Solo esperaba que no lo hubieran reconocido. No quería dejar en mal lugar a la comisaría.

CONTINUARÁ

AGRADECIMIENTOS A:

**Pola de Himura:** Pues si en el anterior te pareció un hijo de... en este.. jajaja

**Pajaritoazul:** Kenshin es un poco especial con las mujeres, ya lo irás viendo

**rogue85:** como siempre, gracias por tu seguimiento y apoyo

**Lica:** Aquí tienes la continuación para no hacerme mucho de esperar , un abrazo!


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Por hoy dejamos de ser enemigos.

Kenshin suspiró al aparcar el Ferrari delante de la puerta de su casa.

Era increíble que después de media hora aún siguiera excitado. Pero claro, no era de extrañar si tenía en cuenta que no dejaba de imaginársela desnuda bajo su cuerpo. Casi incluso podía sentir el contacto de sus manos sobre la piel.

Sacudió la cabeza y se bajó del coche. Al cerrar la puerta pasó la mano por la chapa.

¡Maldita valla! Había salido tan aprisa cuando había descubierto a los abuelos espiándolo, que no se había percatado de que el hueco para pasar el coche era estrecho, con lo cual, se había dejado parte de la pintura de su flamante Ferrari.

Maldijo de nuevo. Al día siguiente lo llevaría a reparar.

Entró en la casa a paso cansado. Le extrañó ver las luces encendidas. Normalmente a esas horas Megumi dormía. Miró alrededor ¿qué demonios pasaba allí?¿dónde estaba su perro? El chucho siempre salía a babearlo cuando llegaba a casa.

Quizá estuviera con Ayame. Subió las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto de su sobrina. Abrió la puerta con sigilo para no despertarla y sonrió al verla hecha un ovillo, con una mano apoyada en su mejilla y la cabeza de Notaro apoyada en su costado.

El perro lo miró y se dirigió hacia él. Kenshin lo acarició en la cabeza y tapó a Ayame con el edredón antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

Se dirigió al cuarto de Megumi, y la vio dormida de costado con una mano bajo la cabeza y tapada hasta la barbilla. Sonrió. Se le habría olvidado apagar las luces. Siguió su camino hasta llegar a su cuarto.

Sabía que por más que lo intentara no podría dormir, así que se cambió el traje por unos vaqueros y una camiseta de deporte y salió de su cuarto. Ver una película lo relajaría.

Pasaba por la puerta del cuarto de baño cuando esta se abrió de golpe y se chocó contra el pecho de Sanosuke.

-¡Joder, Kenshin! Tío, ¿podrías hacer más ruido cuando llegues? Casi me matas de un susto.

A Kenshin se le abrió la boca de golpe. ¿Pero que hacía Sano en su casa? Y con tan solo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo...

Kenshin acercó la mano a la toalla y Sanosuke se retiró de inmediato.

-Ehh, tío. Que a mí no me va ese rollo.

La mirada de Kenshin lo calló de golpe, estaba claro que a él tampoco. Esa vez si permitió que Kenshin tocara la toalla.

La ira se reflejaba en los ojos del pelirrojo.

-¡Joder! Entras en mi casa, usas mi baño, me exiges que haga ruido para no asustarte y te colocas en "eso" que tienes ahí y que no quiero ver por nada del mundo, mi toalla favorita del gimnasio. ¿Qué cojones está pasando aquí?

Megumi le había avisado de lo que podría pasar si Kenshin lo pillaba allí, pero no... el no podía hacerle caso. Tenía que seguir sus instintos, que por cierto últimamente andaban bastante mal.

-Mira, Kenshin. Todo tiene una explicación.

Kenshin enarcó una ceja y se apoyó en la pared del pasillo. –La espero pues. Si la tiene, dámela.

Estaba metido en un buen lío. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Si mira tío, me pone cachondo tu hermana y he venido a tu casa a tirármela. O no, no aún mejor: Resulta que me cepillo a tu hermana siempre que puedo, y oye, por cierto, tu bañera de hidromasaje es la ostia, si, esa que tienes en tu cuarto y que no permites que nadie use excepto tu hermana. Oh, y esta toalla es una gozada. Es tan suave que me pongo a cien solo con el roce.

No, definitivamente no tenía explicación lo suficientemente buena como para salvar el pellejo. Carraspeó.

-No tienes explicación.

Vale, el tonito relajado de Kenshin había conseguido acojonarlo. ¿Quería una razón convincente no? Él podía dársela.

Abrió la boca y levantó la mano. Cerró la boca de nuevo, bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

Kenshin se acercó a él. –No creas que soy imbécil, Sano. Salgo contigo por las noches, se como tratas a las mujeres. Si le haces daño a mi hermana, no habrá agujero lo suficientemente grande para esconderte.

Kenshin siguió su camino y Sanosuke lo detuvo agarrándole del brazo.

-Me gusta.

Kenshin guardó silencio durante unos segundos y contestó sin girarse a mirarlo.

-¿La quieres?

Realmente no sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta. Su relación nunca había sido seria, pero con la única mujer que le gustaba volver después de haberse saciado de ella, era Megumi.

-Me importa. Me gusta estar con ella.

Kenshin chasqueó la lengua. –No me has respondido, Sano.

Sanosuke lo soltó. No podía decirle que la quería. Eso sería mentir. Pero Kenshin no estaba dispuesto a recibir un "no" por respuesta.

-¿Por qué la proteges tanto? Es mayorcita.

Kenshin se tensó ante la pregunta, y como era su costumbre cuando le preguntaban por su vida o por su familia, no contestó.

Sanosuke suspiró. –Mira tío, yo no sé qué es lo que siento por tu hermana, solo sé que me gusta estar con ella. Lo suficiente como para poner en peligro nuestra amistad. Sabes que te quiero como a un hermano, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Kenshin sabía muy bien lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser ese sentimiento. Entendía lo que Sanosuke le explicaba porque él también se sentía así con Kaoru.

Asintió dando por buena la respuesta de Sanosuke y empezó a bajar las escaleras.

Al momento Sanosuke escucho el rugido del afinado motor del Ferrari seguido del chirriar de las rudas.

Bueno, parecía que no se lo había tomado tan mal, ¿no? Miró alrededor con nerviosismo. Esperaba que el chucho siguiera en la habitación de Ayame y que Kenshin no lo hubiera soltado. Ese perrazo tan grande le tenía manía.

* * *

Kenshin comprendía a Sanosuke, pero Megumi y Ayame eran lo único que le quedaba en la vida, y caminaría hasta el mismo infierno con tal de que nadie les hiciera daño.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, había aparcado el coche en el desastroso jardín de Kaoru.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Eso no estaba bien. El sabía que era mejor olvidarse de esa mujer. Pero el problema era, que no quería olvidarse de ella.

No muy convencido, bajó del coche y subió los escalones del porche antes de tocar al timbre.

Nadie respondió. Se apartó para mirar las ventanas. Podía apreciarse luz en el interior. Lo intentó de nuevo. Nada, no contestaba. La llamo por su nombre y obtuvo el mismo resultado.

Preocupado hasta límites que no se podía imaginar, trepó la valla del lateral y saltó al interior del patio trasero.

Se disponía a dirigirse a la puerta de la cocina, cuando la vio. Estaba tumbada en el suelo, sobre una tolla, a plena intemperie.

Se acercó a ella y cuando se detuvo a su lado, se dio cuenta de que Kaoru estaba dormida. Se había quitado el vestido y llevaba un fino pijama de algodón. A su lado había un libro por lo que supuso que estaba leyendo y el sueño la había vencido.

Se puso en cuclillas para mirar el nombre del libro. ¿El depilado?¿Qué clase de libro era ese? Miró a Kaoru y no supo si alegrarse de que estuviera bien y de que no lo hubiera pasado nada, o si enfadarse por verla allí afuera tumbada para que cualquiera pudiera hacerle dios sabe que cosas.

-Kaoru.

No se movía.

-Maldita sea, Kaoru. Venga no me hagas echarte agua. Despierta.

Kaoru se movió para ponerse de lado, dándole la espalda y gruñó en sueños.

Pero que sueño más profundo tenía... Kenshin la zarandeó con fuerza.

-Kaoru vamos despierta, si te quedas ahí dormida solo conseguirás un... ¡Ay mierda!

¿Cómo había hecho eso? Hacía un momento estaba profundamente dormida, y ahora la tenía encima y una de sus manos presionaba su garganta.

-¿Qué hace en mi...?¿Kenshin?

Kenshin aprovechó su desconcierto para girar sobre ella, cubriéndola totalmente con su cuerpo. La agarró por las muñecas y se las sujeto sobre la cabeza, inmovilizándola.

-¿Qué crees que haces pequeña fiera? A faltado poco para que me dejaras sin respiración.

-No sabía que eras tú ¿qué haces aquí?¿cómo has entrado?

-Pues está claro que no estoy aquí para jugar al parchís y que no he entrado por la puerta principal.

-Pensaba que era un ladrón. Me has dado un susto de muerte.

Vaya, ¿era la frase favorita de la noche o qué?¿Así que creía que se estaba defendiendo de un ladrón? Eso le pasaba por quedarse dormida allí afuera.

En ese momento, Kenshin fue consciente del cuerpo que tenía debajo, de sus suaves curvas y de la manera en que respiraba.

La tenía agarrada por las muñecas sobre la cabeza, obligándola estar en postura de sumisión. Y tenerla así le gustaba. Le encantaba. A esas alturas estaba seguro de que Kaoru habría notado su erección presionándole el abdomen.

Kaoru le miró la boca y esto lo excito más si era posible. Cerró los ojos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a moverse sobre ella rítmicamente. Estaba seguro que de estar desnudos ya hubiera perdido el control.

Le pasó la lengua por los labios y Kaoru no pudo evitar gemir. Le agarró las dos muñecas con una sola mano y deslizó la otra entre sus cuerpos para tocarle sobre la tela del pantalón.

Deslizó su mano hacía las caderas y las levantó un poco empezándose a mover entre sus muslos, simulando una penetración.

Kaoru quería decirle que la soltara, que se apartara y que le diera una explicación del porque había entrado sin su permiso, pero toda su resolución se perdió en el momento en el que notó los rítmicos movimientos de las caderas de Kenshin contra su cuerpo.

-Kaoru... quiero que seas mía... Déjame que te haga mía.

Su voz había sonado profunda y enronquecida por el deseo y Kaoru no pudo más que arquearse contra él. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, que se arrepentiría, pero en ese momento su sentido común no le pertenecía.

Kenshin la liberó de su agarre para quitarse la camiseta, dejando su pecho al descubierto. Contempló a Kaoru que lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Poco a poco empezó a deslizar la fina blusa del pijama hacía arriba dejando al descubierto sus pechos.

Kenshin asaltó sus labios y sin dejar de abrazarla continuó besándola de forma ardiente y profunda mientras frotaba su hinchado miembro contra el interior de sus muslos. Cuando cerró los ojos inhaló su aroma a Jazmines dejando que lo inundara.

Kaoru se quejó cuando él se alejó. Kenshin sonrió y la despojó de su pantalón y de sus braguitas antes de arrojar al suelo ambas prendas.

Kaoru se sentía completamente desnuda y le avergonzaba lo que pudiera pensar Kenshin de su cuerpo, o al menos eso pensaba hasta que lo sintió tenderse de nuevo sobre ella. Gimió al percibir de nuevo su sabor.

Kaoru no sabía que fuera capaz de algo semejante, pero ahí estaba con las manos rodeándole sus caderas y dirigiéndose hacia la cremallera del pantalón. Notó un bulto enorme y encogió las manos al acto.

Kenshin sonrió y cogió sus manos guiándolas de nuevo hacía la cremallera del pantalón. Kaoru le bajó la cremallera poco a poco y deslizó el pantalón y los boxers por sus musculosas piernas.

Kenshin se deleitaba en la expresión de Kaoru mientras la dejaba explorar su cuerpo. Ella subió sus manos por los muslos y las cerró en torno a su erección. Kenshin gimió de placer mientras se mecía despacio entre sus cálidas manos.

Apartó sus manos para poder terminar de quitarse los pantalones. Kaoru suspiró cuando él inclinó la cabeza para capturar uno de sus pezones. Comenzó a deslizar la mano por su vientre hasta llegar a los suaves rizos de su intimidad y ella jadeó y se estremeció cuando le separó con delicadeza los pliegues de su sexo para acariciarla en profundidad.

Kaoru apretó la cabeza de Kenshin contra su pecho mientras abría más las piernas embriagada por las caricias que él le proporcionaba. Cuando Kenshin hundió los dedos en su interior no pudo contener un grito.

Kenshin atrapó su mano y sin soltarla la posó sobre su miembro mientras se hundía en ella poco a poco, con delicadeza. Gimió al sentirse rodeado por su humedad y la mano de Kaoru.

Kenshin estaba duro y excitado y la llenaba por completo. Kaoru pensó que era la sensación más maravillosa que había sentido en su vida.

Kenshin se incorporó entre sus piernas y la agarró de las caderas para poder penetrarla mejor con embestidas lentas y profundas. Kaoru empezó a estremecerse ante la ternura de sus movimientos y empezó a retorcerse a causa del placer que le proporcionaban esas íntimas caricias.

Kenshin no perdía detalle de su expresión mientras se introducía de nuevo en ella más hondo y con más fuerza que antes.

-Eres preciosa y me vuelves loco...

Kenshin se movía de forma magistral, la excitaba con las manos, acariciándola con los dedos al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas.

Cuando Kaoru se corrió, fue tan intenso el placer que sintió que dejó escapar un grito que resonó en todo el patio.

Kenshin gruñó al escucharla y aceleró sus embestidas hasta que se unió a ella, dejándose caer entre sus brazos.

Kaoru acunó su cabeza con delicadeza mientras besaba su cabello. Completamente satisfecha y con la respiración entrecortada, le acarició la espalda mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de tenerlo así, entre sus brazos. En ese momento sabía que no eran enemigos, y quería prolongar esa sensación un poco más.

Kenshin se levantó y la alzó en brazos empezando a caminar hacia el interior de la casa.

-¿A dónde me llevas?

Kenshin sonrió. –A dentro.

-¿Sabes dónde está la habitación?

-No, pero nos quedaremos en la primera que encuentre por el camino.

Kaoru soltó una carcajada. Ese hombre estando de buen humor era genial. –Segunda planta, tercera puerta a la derecha.

CONTINUARÁ

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**Pola de Himura:** Son como el gato y el ratón, no te fíes de este capítulo de paz jajaja

**Lica:** Tranquila que Kaoru no se va a rendir, seguirá vengándose de él jaja

**Pajaritoazul:** aunque no le duró mucho jajaja


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: ¿Y tú lo llamas error?

Kenshin despertó con la brillante luz del sol filtrándose por las ventanas.

Parpadeó varias veces para que sus ojos se adaptaran a la claridad. Tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que la habitación, no era su cuarto, y de que el peso que le tenía adormilado el brazo, no era su perro.

Miró a Kaoru. Su rostro estaba relajado, no se parecía en nada a la fiera que era cuando estaba despierta. La estrechó un poco más en su abrazo aprovechando para colocarla un poco más sobre su pecho y descansar el brazo.

Él personalmente pensaba que sería bueno que la abogada siguiera tan dócil como lo era en ese momento una vez despertara. Pero sabía que eso no sería así. Ella le chillaría o... bueno, no quería pensar más, con los chillidos tenía bastante.

También sabía que todo lo que había ocurrido era un error. Un gran error. Había intentado alejarse de ella más de una vez, pero siempre que llegaba a la puerta, daba la vuelta y regresaba con ella a tomarla una vez más.

Bostezó –Menuda noche de locos...

Kaoru despertó cuando el sonido de la voz de Kenshin llegó a sus oídos. Saltó de la cama de un brinco y se apoyó contra la pared.

Kenshin esbozó una sonrisa pícara. –Buenos días –su mirada se paseó por el cuerpo de Kaoru –Sí, muy buenos.

Kaoru no fue consciente de su desnudez hasta que vio que Kenshin se la comía con la mirada. Enrojeció.

Estiró de la sabana y la colocó en torno a su cuerpo.

La sonrisa de Kenshin se incrementó dándole un aire de malicia.

Kaoru se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que ella lo había dejado desnudo al quitarle la sabana. Automáticamente se llevó la mano a los ojos para tapárselos, cosa que hizo a Kenshin soltar una carcajada.

-¡Ay mi Dios! No ha sido un sueño.

Kaoru abrió mínimamente los dedos para mirar a Kenshin de nuevo. –Es real ¡Ay madre!

-¡Vaya!¿Debo tomármelo como un cumplido? Has dicho sueño y no pesadilla. Aunque no, no soy ni una cosa ni otra.

Kenshin se levantó ágilmente y antes de que Kaoru se diera cuenta, él le tenía su mano atrapada contra su erección. -¿Te parece esto un sueño, Kaoru?

Kaoru abrió los ojos como platos y retiró la mano de golpe.

-No tienes que hacerte la vergonzosa conmigo. Los dos sabemos que no tienes nada de santa.

Kaoru lo miró con el ceño fruncido y echando chispas por los ojos. Kenshin levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

-Tranquila de todas maneras no pienso volver a cometer el mismo error de anoche. Así que no tienes que esconderte de mí.

¿El mismo error de anoche¡¿El mismo error?! Ella pensando que era un sueño por ser la mejor noche de su vida... ¿y el decía que era un error?

"_¡Estupendo Kaoru! En verdad te los buscas..."_se reprendió.

-¿Me permites usar el baño para darme una ducha?

Kaoru lo miró con gesto de reproche pero Kenshin no le prestó atención.

-¿Acaso me pediste permiso anoche para usar mi casa?¿O para entrar a hurtadillas en mi patio?

Kenshin sonrió. –¿Debo suponer que las toallas están en ese armario?

Kaoru negó con la cabeza y señaló con un dedo en dirección al cuarto de baño.

Kenshin le pellizcó la mejilla tiernamente antes de salir por la puerta hacía el cuarto de baño.

Kaoru resopló una vez estando sola en su cuarto. ¿Ahora qué?¿No volvería a verlo más, igual que pasó con Enishi? Aún no sabía cómo se había dejado manipular de esa manera.

Ya tendría que haber aprendido la lección.

Miró alrededor y vio la ropa de Kenshin y la suya propia pulcramente dobladas encima del tocador. ¿Cuándo habría salido al patio a buscarla? Porque que ella recordara, la ropa, junto con la toalla y el libro se habían quedado olvidados en el patio. Sonrió al ver el libro en su mesilla de noche y la toalla bien doblada en la silla.

Su mirada se posó de nuevo en la ropa de Kenshin y en las "Adidas Good Year" que se encontraban debajo. Sonrió. ¿Con que un error no...?

Kenshin salió de la ducha y abrió el armario en busca de una toalla.

Toalla pequeña... toalla pequeña... toalla pequeña...

¿Dónde demonios estaban las grandes?

Suspiró, en fin, no era que le importara. Había entrado desnudo y saldría desnudo igual.

Se secó con una de las toallas pequeñas, se peino el cabello con los dedos y salió en dirección al cuarto de Kaoru.

Cuando llegó al cuarto escuchó como la puerta del baño se cerraba de golpe seguida del sonido del pestillo.

Esa mujer estaba bien paranoica... ¿Qué sentido tenía esconderse de alguien que ya te ha visto desnudo y con el que además has compartido una noche como la que habían compartido Kaoru y él?

"_¡Mujeres!¿Quién las entiende?"_ resopló.

Posó su mirada en el tocador solo para darse cuenta de que su ropa había desparecido.

"_Estará encima de la cama"_ se tranquilizó.

Miró la cama, sin sabanas, sin su ropa...

Solo había encima una bata diminuta con lacitos que no le llegaría ni a tapar la entrepierna y unas babuchas con orejitas de conejo.

-¡Mierda! –esta vez sí que se la había jugado bien.

¿Qué pretendía?¿Qué saliera con la batita y las babuchas?¡Ni muerto!

Miró en el armario. Faldas... faldas... faldas...

-¡Joder!¡Kaoru!

Kaoru sonrió mientras se enjabonaba. Ya lo notaba desesperado y aún no sabía tan siquiera que era lo que había hecho con su ropa. Cuando lo supiera...

-¡Kaoru!

¡Uy! Esa vez había sonado más cerca. Contó hasta tres... dos... uno...

Kenshin golpeó la puerta del cuarto de baño y al ver que no contestaba la zarandeó.

-¡Kaoru, maldita sea!¿Dónde está mi ropa? Contesta mujer, o sino...

-¿O sino qué? –Kaoru aguantaba la risa a duras penas.

Kenshin se quedó aturdido. ¿Lo estaba retando? –O sino... –¿O sino qué? Se preguntó el mismo. ¡Mierda!

–O sino echo la puerta abajo –sonrió satisfecho.

Oyó la risa de Kaoru desde el otro lado –Me gustaría ver como lo intentas. Los titulares serian excelentes ¿Te imaginas? Jefe de policía acusado de allanamiento de morada y destrozos de material hogareño.

Kenshin se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Con quién se había acostado?¿Con la reencarnación de Satanás?¡Joder!

Contó hasta diez.

Siguió hasta veinte.

Y decidió seguir contando hasta treinta.

Dejó escapar el aire y una vez más calmado, decidió esperar a que Kaoru saliera del baño.

Se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacía el salón, decidiendo que sería lo que apretaría más el cuello de Kaoru, si sus manos o su pie.

Kaoru bajó las escaleras ya vestida con un vestido de piqué sin mangas de color turquesa y unas sandalias blancas.

Se quedó parada en el umbral de la puerta al ver a Kenshin estirado en su sofá, completamente desnudo y cambiando canales en la televisión.

Ese hombre era la perfección masculina personificada. Aunque le faltaba altura. Rió.

Kenshin giró el rostro y le dirigió una mirada furibunda. –¿Dónde está mi ropa?

Kaoru se rascó el antebrazo –¿Sabes? No sé tú pero yo necesito un café. No soy nadie sin un buen café para empezar el día.

Kenshin se sentó de golpe –Y yo no soy nadie sin mi ropa en casa ajena.

Kaoru no estaba del todo de acuerdo en eso. El no había usado su ropa durante la noche y ella había notado su presencia. Y mucho...

Kaoru volteó en dirección a la cocina –Sí, tú también necesitas uno.

Kenshin resopló resignado y la siguió –Vale Kaoru. Me has ganado ¿De acuerdo?¿Estas contenta?

Kaoru volteó y le entregó una taza de café con una gran sonrisa. Aunque no podía evitar ruborizarse al ver a Kenshin sin ropa. Por el contrario, él no parecía avergonzado por su desnudez.

-Sí, lo estoy.

Kenshin sonrió –Bien, entonces ¿puedes entregarme ya mi ropa?

Dio un sorbo al café y su cara morada no pasó desapercibida por Kaoru. ¡Estaba asqueroso y salado! Pero Kenshin en ningún momento se quejó.

Kaoru bajó la mirada al suelo y su rubor se intensificó –No puedo.

Kenshin quedó perplejo –¿Cómo has dicho?

La voz de Kaoru sonó como un susurro. –No la tengo.

A Kenshin empezaron a zumbarle las sienes. Eso no le olía nada bien. –¿Qué has hecho con mi ropa, Kaoru?

-Esto... se la di al vagabundo de la esquina.

Kenshin abrió los ojos como platos –¡¿Qué has hecho que?!

Kaoru se encogió de hombros y Kenshin echo a correr hacía el salón, retiro las cortinas un poco y miró al feliz vagabundo con su camiseta Armani puesta, sus Levi's y sus Good Year. ¡Mierda! Solo esperaba que sus boxers siguieran dentro de la casa.

Se estaba empezando a cabrear. Y mucho. –¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto, Kaoru?

Kaoru se cruzó de brazos y enfrentó su mirada.

-Un error. Tú cometiste uno anoche y yo lo he cometido esta mañana. Son cosas que suceden.

Kenshin se golpeó mentalmente al darse cuenta de su propia estupidez. La había dañado con su comentario y no había sido esa su intención. Ella no era el error, sino él.

-Bueno siempre podemos... –sus palabras murieron al darse la vuelta de nuevo hacia la ventana y ver que el vagabundo ya no estaba. ¡Mierda!

Kaoru se tapó la boca para que Kenshin no viera su sonrisa. En esos momentos el pobre hombre le daba pena. Quizá se había pasado. A lo mejor con arrancarle un dedo hubiera sido suficiente, pero en fin... lo hecho, hecho estaba.

-Mirare haber que puedo encontrar para que te pongas.

Kenshin asintió y se dejó caer en el sofá. Siempre terminaba jodido...

Kaoru bajó al rato con unos vaqueros y una camiseta unisex.

Kenshin no se molestó en ir al baño a vestirse ¿para qué?

Cuando terminó de vestirse la cara de Kenshin era un poema y Kaoru no pudo evitar reírse a su costa.

-Te ves adorable. Muy... mono...

Kenshin gruñó –Los pantalones me asfixian y la camiseta se me pega. Parezco Billy Eliot con el mallot puesto.

-Pues eso es lo más grande y masculino que tengo. Además, no te ves tan mal.

Kenshin siguió refunfuñando un rato hasta que se dio cuenta de que eran las once y media y aún no había llevado el Ferrari a reparar.

-En fin, me marcho ya. Tengo que llevar el coche al taller y antes tengo que pasar por casa a cambiarme el uniforme de bailarín profesional. El chapista del taller es un fan incondicional de Billy Eliot y no me gustaría que me atosigara para que le firmara un autógrafo.

Kaoru sonrió. Aún no podía creer que Kenshin se hubiera tomado tan bien su jugarreta. Ella estaría chillando como una histérica. En cambio Kenshin sonreía e incluso bromeaba.

Lo acompañó hasta la puerta y cuando salieron al porche los dos se quedaron estáticos al ver al viejo señor Takamoto y media calle más rodeando el Ferrari.

Kenshin apretó fuertemente las llaves del coche en sus manos y se acercó con paso decido. Si alguien se atrevía a burlarse de su atuendo se lo comería vivo.

Nadie se burlo de su atuendo, pero callar no estaba en su vocabulario.

-¿Es este tu coche muchacho? –preguntó Takamoto.

Kenshin asintió con reticencia sin saber muy bien que esperar de ellos.

Takamoto sonrió –Sakai, me debes quince mil yenes. Es el chico de las prisas.

Kenshin enrojeció al recordar como se había marchado la noche anterior a toda prisa llevándose la valla por delante.

Takamoto miró la puerta del Ferrari y sonrió –Las prisas son malas consejeras, ¿verdad? –hizo una pausa para mirar a Kaoru –Buenos días Kaoru.

Kaoru le sonrió, era simpático el hombre –Buenos días Taki. ¿Qué tal tiene usted la espalada esta mañana?

-Hay vamos tirando. Hoy la espalada no me molesta, hoy lo que me molesta es la falta de sueño.

-¿La falta de sueño?¿Tiene usted insomnio?

-¿Yo insomnio? No, eso no. Lo que sucede es que anoche los grillos de tu patio estaban muy escandalosos, y tú sabes cuánto me molestan los grillos.

Kaoru enrojeció violentamente y Kenshin apretó los labios en una fina línea mientras se subía al coche y bajaba las ventanillas.

-En fin, la compañía es muy grata, pero tengo que marcharme. Si me permiten sacar el coche...

Los vecinos se apartaron al instante. Takamoto se agachó y lo miró con suspicacia –Recuerda chico, las prisas no...

-...no son buenas consejeras –Kenshin terminó la frase por él –Gracias por el consejo.

Echó marcha atrás, y salió a la calzada, después de decir adiós con la mano a una avergonzada Kaoru partió rechinando ruedas.

Kaoru se quedó alucinada. _"¡Será cobarde!"_ Se había largado corriendo y la había dejado allí con todo el marrón.

CONTINUARÁ

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**Lica:** Tan loca como siempre hablando contigo misma jajaja, me muero de risa con esos monólogos tuyos! Sí... matemos a Kenshin por destrozar ese coche... Amén a amar a los coches hermana jaja

**Pajaritoazul:** Y más si se te presenta así no? jaja

**Pola de Himura:** Lo es lo es ...

**Anon:** Te imaginas? jajaja se ve a sí mismo depilandose en un pasado lejano. Le da algo jaja

**karito:** Viene a ser algo así como retozar lo que pasó jaja


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Un Romeo en casa

Kaoru suspiró y cerró el libro por quinta vez. Llevaba una hora intentando leer una hoja, pero una y otra vez sus pensamientos regresaban a ese magnífico espécimen masculino pelirrojo.

¿Y ella pensaba que se iba a morir cuando Enishi se marchó?

No, aquello no había sido nada comparado con lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Kenshin había sido tierno y considerado. No se había reído de ella ni le había hecho daño.

Aún no podía creer lo irónica que resultaba la situación.

Enishi, por el cual hubiera puesto la mano en el fuego pensándose que eran tal para cual. Su atractivo y su manera de ser, alegre y despreocupada habían llamado su atención desde el principio. Pero no había resultado ser más que un cerdo narcisista que solo pensaba en él y que lo único que buscaba de ella era revolcarse en su cama.

Sí, toda una alegría que se rían de ti mientras te desnudan...

Aún así, seguía pensando que su amor no tenía limites y que despertarían juntos todas las mañanas. Que ilusa había sido y que sorpresa se había llevado al despertar y encontrarse sola.

Lo llamó una y otra vez, ¿pero él le devolvió las llamadas? No, no lo hizo. Tarde se dio cuanta de que ni la dirección de su casa le había dado el muy cabrón.

Desde ese día no lo había vuelto a ver.

En cambio Kenshin, la persona más arrogante y egocéntrica con la que se había cruzado en la vida, por la cual ella no hubiera apostado ni un mísero yen, la había sabido tratar con delicadeza, no se había reído de ella, e incluso podía decir que la había hecho sentir femenina y atractiva.

Estaba segura de que al despertar estaría sola, pero realmente le había sorprendido encontrarlo allí, y desnudo...

Jamás había visto a un hombre desnudo a la luz del día, y mucho menos un hombre que estuviera tan bueno como ese. El resultado de eso había sido desastroso. No recordaba haber hecho más el ridículo en su vida.

Pero claro, no había resultado ser mucho mejor que Enishi. La había utilizado para luego decir que era un error y marcharse.

Enishi por lo menos le había dado su número de teléfono...

Pero Kenshin... ¿qué era lo que sabía de él? Solo sabía que era policía, que conducía un Ferrari, que sacaba el dinero de debajo de las piedras y que la ropa que mejor le quedaba era la desnudez.

Y que le había hecho pasar la mejor noche de su vida...

Por lo menos de Kenshin se había podido vengar. Rió al recordar la cara del pelirrojo cuando le había dicho que su ropa la tenía el vagabundo. Y se había tomado su "bromita" mejor de lo que pensaba. Estaba segura de que cualquier otro hombre le habría chillado, o dios sabe que cosas más, pero Kenshin se había limitado a bromear con su nuevo atuendo y a sonreírle.

No, no se parecía en nada a Enishi, y aunque estaba convencida de que no lo volvería a ver, a menos que se cruzaran en la comisaría, también estaba contenta al comprobar que de Kenshin le quedaría buen recuerdo.

Con un gruñido se levantó dejando el libro a un lado del sofá y se acercó al cesto de ropa limpia que había doblado momentos antes.

Encima de toda su ropa estaban los boxers de Kenshin.

Calvin Klein... Rió, estaba claro que al señor Armani no se le daba bien llevar ropa de mercadillo.

Con cierta molestia se dio cuenta que hasta apodo le había puesto ya.

No tenía remedio. Los guardaría y siempre podría recordar la noche que había pasado en compañía de ese odioso pero guapísimo policía.

-¿Es cierto lo que dicen¿Te pillo con las manos en la masa?

Sanosuke gruñó al comprobar que la noticia ya había corrido por toda la comisaría. Y eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era que él no había dicho que lo pillaron con las manos en la masa. La gente cambiaba las versiones de las cosas como les daba la gana. Cuando pillara a Tatsu lo estrangularía por bocazas.

-Misao¿no tienes trabajo que hacer¿Ningún caso que archivar o ningún café que llevarle al Gran Supremo?

Misao se irguió en gesto de arrogancia y lo miro de reojo -Yo de ti, no lo llamaría así. Ya te pateo ayer el culo por pillarte en la cama con su hermana... Sanosuke Sagara tiene ganas de que vuelvan a pateárselo de nuevo...

-¿Sabes? Creo que tus padres se equivocaron al ponerte el nombre. Deberían haberte llamado Incordios.

Miaso rió, sabía que Sanosuke no estaba tan ofendido como pretendía demostrar. –Venga Sano, suelta por esa boquita bombón.

Misao y sus ojitos, ¿quien podría resistirse? Nadie, y él no era la excepción. Incluso Kenshin cedía ante las caritas de Misao, y eso era todo un logro. De todas maneras, a él le interesaba contarle las cosas como eran en realidad. No le apetecía en absoluto que el rumor siguiera por ese camino. Solo faltaba que Kenshin se enterara para terminar de rematarlo.

-No me pillo con las manos en la masa. Me pillo saliendo del baño y con su toalla preferida tapándome los gloriosos.

Misao no podía creerlo, no sabía que era peor, si los rumores o lo que Sano le contaba. Pero no pensaba quedarse con la duda. -¿Y que pasó?

-Lo que pasó es que anoche no estaba de humor para patear traseros, pero si lo vuelvo a pillar a menos de un kilometro de mi hermana le untaré "los gloriosos" con mermelada y dejaré que Notaro se los coma de postre.

Misao dio un respingo y se giró para observar a Kenshin que se hallaba a sus espaldas. Ahora si que estaban en un buen lío.

Sanosuke gruñó en consecuencia y miró a Kenshin con gesto amistoso. -Ahora comprendo porque ese perrazo me tiene tanta manía. Seguro que le enseñas mi foto todos los días para que se relama.

Kenshin le devolvió una mirada de pura irritación antes de bajar la voz y contestarle con acento desafiante. -Hay un barrio al lado del centro que esta deseando que alguien lo patrulle. Allí vive gente muy amistosa, Sanosuke. ¿Apostamos quien terminara con su culo postrado en esas calles si sigues por ese camino?

Sanosuke sabía muy bien a que barrio se refería Kenshin. Era un barrio de gente marginal en el que solo había droga y porquería. Y sobre todo, era un barrio en el que los policías no estaban demasiado bien mirados.

-¿Y bien? -apremió Kenshin.

Sanosuke miró nerviosamente de lado a lado -¿Pero aún sigo aquí? Creí que hacía diez minutos que me había ido a hacerle compañía a las cajas del almacén.

Sanosuke salió corriendo y a Kenshin estuvo a punto de escapársele una carcajada. Sano siempre salía como alma que lleva el diablo cuando le nombraban el barrio de los Parias.

Miró a Misao que estaba con la cabeza gacha "revisando" un informe. Estiró la mano y le quitó el papel. Misao le devolvió una mirada avergonzada mientras Kenshin dejaba que los músculos de su cara se relajaran para esbozar una sonrisa.

-Misao, me marcho a casa. A Sanosuke le quedan aún unas dos horas de faena en el cuarto de almacenamiento. Asegúrate de que ordena todas las cajas y archivos. Te dejo al mando.

Misao asintió con un gesto enérgico antes de que Kenshin se diera la vuelta y caminara en dirección a los vestuarios. Su jefe era un hombre espectacular y tenía un culo que gritaba al mundo "deléitate, estoy hecho para exposición", pero cuando se le metía alguien entre ceja y ceja podía ser muy rencoroso. Y Sanosuke parecía ser siempre la fuente de sus problemas.

Aunque a su favor tenía que decir , que esta vez había sido menos duro con el castigo, y algo le decía que su jefe no estaba tan molesto con Sanosuke como pretendía demostrarle. Sonrió y centró su atención en el papeleo que tenía sobre la mesa.

Pese a haber estado toda la tarde diciéndose que no volvería a verla nunca más, ahí estaba. En el camino de entrada a su casa. Otra vez. Y no hacía más que maldecirse por ello.

Desde lo de Tomoe tenía muy claro que no quería relaciones estables con una mujer, y había mantenido esa norma hasta el momento. Sus relaciones siempre se basaban en conocerlas, preguntarles el nombre y acostarse con ellas. A veces se permitía el exceso de invitarlas a cenar, pero no solía tenerlo por costumbre. Y sobre todo, no quedaba con la misma más de dos veces seguidas.

Ese pensamiento lo llevó a otra conclusión. Normalmente eran ellas la que lo buscaban después, en cambio con Kaoru era distinto. Las veces que se habían encontrado, había sido él el que había dado lugar. Y ella ni en cuenta lo tenía.

¿Es que quieres que lo tenga en cuenta¿Quieres que te busque?

A decir verdad no quería. El huía de esa clase de compromisos con las mujeres. Gracias a Dios su subconsciente tenía sentido común, ya que el resto de su cuerpo y sus pensamientos carecían de él.

Miró la bolsa que tenía en el asiento del copiloto y suspiró.

¿Tantas tonterías solo porque viniste a traerle su ropa?

Le entregaría su ropa y se marcharía.

Cogió la bolsa y salió del coche ágilmente. Pese que no pensaba quedarse, cerró las puertas del vehículo antes de encaminarse hacía el porche.

Al acercarse escuchó el rítmico tintineo de guitarra de "The Fourth Avenue Café de L'Arc en Ciel" y sonrió. Le pegaba esa música.

Llamó al timbre y carraspeó en espera de que la abogada se dignara a abrir la puerta. No lo hizo. ¿Y como lo iba a hacer? Seguro que ni se había enterado dado el volumen de la música.

Miró hacia el lateral y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. Parecía que se estaba volviendo su costumbre trepar las vallas de la casa de Kaoru. Empezaba a recordarse a Spiderman. Con una carcajada, se agarró de la valla, tomó impulso, subió una pierna al cubo de basura y de ahí trepó hasta la parte de arriba.

La música cesó y un segundo después la puerta se abrió. Kaoru frunció el ceño al ver un flamante "Mercedes SLR McLaren" de color negro aparcado en el patio. Escuchó que alguien la llamaba y seguidamente un estruendo resonó en el lateral.

La tapa del cubo de la basura rodó hasta llegar a sus pies. Y entonces se percató de que ese estruendo lo había provocado alguien al caer. Tan solo conocía a una persona a quien le gustara colarse en su casa y que además condujera un coche como ese.

Sonrió al verlo levantarse de golpe como un resorte y mirar de lado a lado para asegurarse de que nadie lo había visto caerse. -No ha habido suerte Romeo. Julieta te pillo en tu intento fallido de trepar las vallas.

Kenshin no puedo evitar sonrojarse ante el inesperado comentario. ¿Pero es que esa mujer también iba a conseguir sacarle los colores?

Siempre le sorprendía.

Se sacudió la ropa, agitó la pierna para deshacerse de la molesta piel de plátano que se le había pegado al zapato y se acercó a Kaoru antes de que la prensa rosa de la casa de enfrente pudiera darse cuenta y extendiera la noticia por el vecindario.

Carraspeó al llegar a su lado.

Kaoru ladeo la cabeza de lado y sonrió maliciosamente. -Veo que te quitaste el uniforme de bailarín. ¿A que se debe esta visita tan inesperada? A no, espera ya sé. Querías trepar la valla de mi casa de nuevo y acorralarme en el patio para poder cometer otro error¿no?

Kenshin sonrió pícaramente. Si supiera la cantidad de errores que quería cometer él con ella...

Kaoru se relajó un poco al verlo sonreír. No había pretendido ser tan brusca con él, pero es que no se esperaba volverlo a ver. Ella pensaba que una vez conseguido su propósito Kenshin desaparecería para siempre. Pero ahí estaba, con el pelo ligeramente desordenado a causa de la caída y la ropa desordenada y hecha un desastre. Se veía tan mono...

Kaoru dio un respingo cuando una bolsa le dio en la nariz.

-Tu ropa. Vine a traerte la ropa. Te agradezco mucho el detalle de prestármela, pero sinceramente no es mi tipo.

Kaoru cogió la bolsa y la apartó de su cara antes de echarle una mirada de arriba a abajo a Kenshin. -Esta claro que no lo es, Señor Armani.

Kenshin frunció el ceño ante el apelativo y se sacudió la ropa de nuevo.

-¿Te hiciste daño al caer?

La verdad era que le dolía el codo y el trasero como mil demonios. Pero eso no era nada. El estaba acostumbrado a dolores mucho más fuertes que esas minucias. -No, estoy bien.

Kaoru asintió -Bien, en ese caso gracias por traerme la ropa. Adiós.

Kenshin se percató de que algo de lo que había dicho, como de costumbre, había molestado a Kaoru. De golpe se había puesto muy seria y esa despedida...

La tomó de la mano antes de que ella pudiera entrar. -¿Sabes? Creo que si me hice daño. No lo había notado hasta ahora pero creo que me di un buen golpe en el codo.

Kaoru rió bajo mientras negaba con la cabeza. Siempre que se le pasaba por la cabeza de que era el momento de separarse, que él se daría la vuelta y se marcharía sin mirar atrás, entonces decía algo como eso y se quedaba un poco más con ella. ¿Por qué?

-Pasa Romeo, te pondré hielo en ese codo. Pero no te acostumbres demasiado, no me gustaría tenerte colgado de mi valla todos los días.

Kenshin le dedicó una de sus tiernas sonrisas y la siguió hasta el interior.

-Pasa al salón, yo iré a buscar un poco de hielo.

Kenshin asintió y entró al salón. La mesa estaba retirada y una pequeña cámara estaba encima de la televisión. Se percató de que era la cámara de unos de los juegos "Toy Play de Play Station".

Enarcó una ceja con asombro. Nunca se hubiera imaginado a Kaoru jugando a algo así. Aunque verla sería todo un espectáculo y más si lo hacía con el pijamita ese que tenía que...

Carraspeó un poco y se acercó al mando "Dual Shock" para desactivarle la pausa. Subió el nivel ya que Kaoru lo tenía al mínimo y comenzó a seguir los movimientos que le indicaba la pantalla.

Kaoru entró al salón y se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio a Kenshin moverse tan ágilmente. El juego era de artes marciales, y por lo que podía ver Kenshin era todo un experto.

Y que bueno que estaba...

Kaoru se obligó a carraspear antes de que se le cayera la baba hasta el suelo y sufriera un accidente por babitosis aguda.

Kenshin escuchó a Kaoru en el umbral de la puerta y se encogió de golpe amarrándose el codo y gimoteando. -Ay, ay, ay...

Kaoru soltó una carcajada antes de acercarse a él. -No te hiciste daño¿cierto?

Kenshin abrió un ojo para mirarla de reojo y procuró que no se le escapara la risa. -Si que me lo hice. Me duele mucho.

Kaoru rió con ganas. Le encantaba esa faceta bromista de Kenshin y solo por eso le seguiría el juego. -Vale, haber deja que te remangue la manga para mirar el codo.

Kenshin le atrapó la mano antes de que empezara a remangar la manga y se la colocó sobre el primer botón del cuello de la camisa. Kaoru lo miró con desconcierto. -No me gusta remangar las mangas, quedan arrugas.

Kaoru se apartó un poco para mirarlo a la cara. ¿Estaba de broma no? -Pero si te caíste hace un momento y llevas la camisa hecha un desastre.

Kenshin sonrió -Bueno, pero solo por eso no tenemos porque añadirle más desgracias a mi pobre camisa.

Kaoru se rindió. Eso si era facilidad de palabra y lo demás eran tonterías. Le comenzó a desabrochar la camisa, se la quitó con cuidado de no hacerle daño en el codo y la colocó bien colocada sobre el respaldo de la silla. Para no arrugarla...

Carraspeó un poco antes de cogerle el brazo para examinarlo y soltar un juramento. -Joder, lo tienes muy hinchado. No mentías.

Kenshin sintió la mano de Kaoru en su brazo y comenzó a preguntarse si había sido buena idea insistir en que le quitara la camisa. Eso junto con el roce de la cálida mano de Kaoru le estaban causando estragos.

-¿Sabes? No es lo único que tengo hinchado.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

karito: el amor el amor.. hace estragos jajaja

Pola de Himura: Los vecinos siempre son curiosos y mas si son mayores jajaja

rogue85: gracias guapa!

Lica: Tu echame la culpa mujer jaja, que yo las acepto gustosa


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Yo, no soy él...

Kaoru paseó su mirada por el cuerpo de Kenshin para darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, el codo no era lo único que tenía hinchado.

¡Dios santo! A esa mujer le encantaba torturarlo... o eso, o es que no se daba cuenta de lo sensual que se veía cuando lo miraba así...

Antes de darse cuenta, uno de sus dedos trazaba un camino desde el escote de Kaoru, subiendo despacio por su garganta hasta el mentón, causándole escalofríos a la pelinegra.

Kenshin no puedo evitar que un gemido surgiera de su garganta al comprobar el efecto que tenían sus manos sobre Kaoru... Temblores...

Su mano descendió por el cuello de Kaoru hasta su hombro derecho, rozando con el dedo a medida que estiraba el tirante de la camiseta hacia abajo para extender la palma ocupando así su hombro y parte de su clavícula.

Kaoru no sabía qué hacer, si gritar de gozo ante la sensación de la cálida mano de Kenshin sobre la sensible piel de su hombro, o si alejarse de él antes de volver a cometer otro error, del que estaba segura, no se arrepentiría después. Pero aunque no se arrepintiera, era un error ¿no? Antes de poder terminar de paladear la sensación de esa mano trazando círculos sobre su hombro, se sintió libre de su toque, mientras una desagradable sensación de vacío se instalaba en ella al darse cuenta de que Kenshin se había alejado de ella, y no solo físicamente.

La mirada de Kenshin en ese momento estaba cargada de un deseo voraz y arrollador que le robaba el aliento, pero las tensas facciones de su cara mostraban ira, y Kaoru no estaba segura si iba dirigida hacia ella, o hacia el mismo.

No tuvo demasiado tiempo para analizarlo, ya que las duras emociones que demostraba el rostro de Kenshin habían caído como un manto para dejar paso a una mirada cariñosa y una sonrisa plagada de hoyuelos. No lo comprendía. Nunca había visto a nadie como él. Era muy difícil saber lo que pensaba y sinceramente no sabía si el enterarse de sus pensamientos le gustaría o le asustaría. Iba a necesitar mucho tiempo y paciencia para llegar a comprenderlo y estaba segura de que él no se lo pondría nada fácil. Por otra parte dudaba de que Kenshin se quedara le tiempo suficiente a su lado para que ella pudiera llegar a conocerlo.

Kenshin sabía que la había asustado, y esa no había sido su intención. Por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender, el hecho de que Kaoru le temiera le causaba punzadas en el pecho. Sabía que estaba empezando a albergar sensaciones con esa mujer que no se atrevía a analizar. _"Té estas enamorando"._Se negaba a creerlo... Tenía que ser otra cosa. Él hacía mucho tiempo que había cerrado su corazón al amor. Amor y Kenshin eran caras opuestas y no podían caminar juntos. ¡Y punto!

-Ayúdame con este codo y me comportaré.

Kaoru carraspeó y acercó el paquete de gel helado al brazo de Kenshin. Este dio un respingo al notar el frío sobre su piel.

-¿Te duele? Es un buen golpe. Deberías ir a que te lo miraran.

Kenshin negó con la cabeza. Podía sentir que la preocupación de Kaoru era genuina y eso no hacía más que echar leña al fuego.

Pasados diez minutos en los que ninguno de los dos se había movido ni había dicho nada, Koaru retiró el paquete del brazo de Kenshin y lo echó a una bolsa que había traído anteriormente. Tomó su brazo delicadamente con ambas manos para hacer que lo flexionara. Cogió la pomada antinfalamtoria que había dejado junto a la bolsa y empezó a esparcirla en círculos, bajo la atenta mirada del pelirrojo que no perdía detalle de sus movimientos.

Kenshin sentía ganas de gritar de frustración. Quería terminar esa tortura de una vez... Quería coger a Kaoru, tumbarla y hacerle el amor durante todo lo que restaba de tarde y de noche. Pero no debía...

"_Tengo que largarme de aquí..."_

Kaoru terminó de esparcir la pomada y como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, su cara se tornó triste. -Te marchas ya¿cierto?

Kenshin estaba petrificado, no esperaba esa reacción por parte de Kaoru. Él había estado pensando que tenía que marcharse, pero... ¿lo habría dicho en voz alta? Miró a Kaoru como intentando excusarse y esta le levantó la mano diciéndole con eso que no tenía importancia.

-Kaoru...

Por primera vez desde que Kenshin había pisado su casa, lo miró directamente a los ojos... Sin titubear.

-No pasa nada Kenshin. Te has quedado más de lo que pensaba. Si tengo que serte sincera, no esperaba volverte a ver.

Kenshin no sabía qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la abogada en esos momentos, pero por su semblante le daba la sensación de que no era nada bueno.

-Kaoru que...

Kaoru había tapado instintivamente la boca del pelirrojo. No quería oírlo... No quería estúpidas excusas del porque se tenía que marchar.

–No digas nada. Sé que lo pasamos muy bien anoche, y tal... y cual. No me metas excusas. No somos nada; no tenemos ninguna clase de relación, tú eres libre y yo también. Puedes marcharte cuando quieras sin tener que excusarte, Kenshin.

Kenshin intentó hablar de nuevo, pero otra vez Kaoru lo interrumpió, esta vez de camino a la cocina para tirar el paquete de hielo. –Que tengas una bonita vida Kenshin, a lo mejor nos vemos por la comisaría.

Tras ese breve comentario, que para Kenshin no tenía fundamento alguno, Kaoru se perdió tras el umbral de la puerta de la cocina.

Se apoyó en la encimera esperando oír el sonido de la puerta tras la salida de Kenshin. Pero no escuchó nada... Completo silencio... Dejando la bolsa de hielo en la fregadera para que terminara de descongelarse, salió al salón solo para ver al pelirrojo sentado en su sofá, rodeado de cojines, la mar de cómodo, sin su camisa y mirándola fijamente.

-¿Quién te abandonó, Kaoru?

La pregunta había sido directa y Kaoru se preguntó si a parte de policía era psicólogo. No estaba muy segura de sí debía responderle, pero no perdía nada con hacerlo. Quizá si ella se abría a él, él lo hiciera con ella... Si se quedaba el suficiente tiempo con ella, claro.

Caminó hasta el sofá y se dejó caer al lado de Kenshin, cogiendo uno de los cojines de los que el pelirrojo se había apoderado y abrazándolo antes de inclinarse hacia adelante. –Hace tiempo, estuve saliendo con un chico...

Kenshin asintió animándola a seguir, aunque sabía que no podía verlo, puesto que él estaba estirado hacia atrás.

-Se llamaba Enishi. Me gustaba mucho, y llevábamos un par de meses juntos. Yo no quería que intimáramos tan pronto, quería esperar hasta ver si era el hombre adecuado, pero...

-El te convenció. – Terminó Kenshin por ella.

Kaoru asintió. –Me dijo que éramos la pareja ideal, y así lo creí yo, que ni cuenta me daba que no sabía nada de él a parte de su número de teléfono y su nombre. La noche que estuvimos juntos, no fue como yo me imaginaba. Fue cruel y...

Las palabras de Kaoru estaban haciendo que la ira de Kenshin creciera hasta niveles peligrosos. Con la mandíbula apretada y la mirada completamente dorada se obligó a formular la pregunta que tanto pánico le daba pronunciar. Si ese cabrón le había hecho algo en contra de su voluntad, lo encontraría y lo mataría...

-¿Te forzó?

Kaoru negó con la cabeza, y el alivió que sintió en su cuerpo hizo que no pudiera evitar que un estremecimiento lo recorriera de arriba abajo, seguido de una punzada de celos, la cual no comprendía a que venía.

-Se burló de mi. A la mañana siguiente, cuando desperté, no estaba. Lo llame pero¿tu recibiste respuesta?... Pues yo tampoco.

Kenshin alargó la mano hasta la mejilla de Kaoru y le acarició con las yemas de los dedos. No le gustaba que ella pensara que él era como ese tal Enishi, pero... ¿era acaso diferente? Sí, se dijo. El no quería abandonarla, quería quedarse con ella. Al instante en que ese pensamiento se instaló en su cabeza, supo que estaba totalmente perdido.

Kaoru abrazaba el cojín reclinada hacía adelante en el sofá y Kenshin no pudo evitar que su mirada recorriera su espalda, y su mano bajara de su mejilla hasta un mechón de pelo que le rozaba el cuello. El deseo se extendió por sus venas y le provocó un estremecimiento.

En otra ocasión hubiera luchado con uñas y dientes contra ese deseo, pero no en ese momento, no con esa mujer...

Kaoru sintió como las manos de Kenshin rozaban sus hombros delicadamente, y seguidamente, notó su cálido aliento en su nuca, ascendiendo hacía el oído.

-Yo no soy Enishi, Kaoru... -. Susurró.

La certeza de que eso era cierto, junto con las delicadas caricias que le proporcionaba a sus hombros y el aliento sobre el cuello y el oído, hicieron a Kaoru emitir un suspiro, que para Kenshin resultaba más arrollador que si hubiera gritado a pleno pulmón.

Kaoru notó como la respiración de Kenshin se tornaba más pesada y sus manos acariciaban delicadamente los hombros, la garganta y el escote, sin llegar a sus senos.

No tenía ni idea del porque el pelirrojo había cambiado de opinión, ya que estaba segura de que su intención había sido largarse, pero podía notar que algo había cambiado en él. Sus caricias anteriores habían sido tiernas, pero siempre en parte opacadas por la urgencia de tomarlo todo, y hacerlo rápido.

En ese momento era distinto. Se entretenía y deslizaba las manos por su piel con delicadeza y parsimonia, con movimientos lentos y pausados.

Kenshin subió su mano hasta la mandíbula de Kaoru, girándole delicadamente la cabeza y apegándose más a su espalda para besarla de forma posesiva y desenfrenada, algo que contrarrestaba por completo con la delicada manera en que Kenshin le retiraba el tirante de la camiseta y se la bajaba un poco para cubrir su pecho tiernamente con su mano.

El control que demostraba el pelirrojo en sus acciones dejó a Kaoru estupefacta. Se apoyó hacia atrás, sobre el pecho de Kenshin, notando como sus músculos se tensaban y se relajaban a su alrededor.

Como le gustaba sentirse entre los brazos de ese hombre. Sentir su respiración y su toque sobre la piel.

Kenshin se fue retirando poco a poco de su espalda para colocarse a su lado de nuevo y empujarla un poco para estirarla en el sofá a medida que la giraba para que quedara boca arriba.

Pasó una de sus piernas por su costado para quedar él entre medias posando un brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá y el otro al lado de la cabeza de la pelinegra mientras la contemplaba como si fuera un tesoro.

Kaoru no pudo evitar subir su mano para rozar con ella el dorado y musculoso pecho de Kenshin y bajar hacia su abdomen. El pelirrojo encogía el estómago con cada roce de su mano mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa tierna y seductora.

-Kaoru...

**CONTINUARÁ**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**Lica: **La mesa de la cocina es un buen lugar pero yo siempre tengo ideas más alocadas. El balcón, la lavadora, el hueco de la escalera del bloque jajaja

**Guest:** No se quién eres jajaja pero gracias. Me gusta que te guste.

**karito:** Kenshin es muy listillo si jaja

**Pajaritoazul:** Pues que sigan los colores subiendo!


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Por tu piel

-Kaoru...

Kaoru no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior mientras contemplaba las reacciones del pelirrojo. Aún no podía creerse que ese ser, que era arrogante, malhablado y egocéntrico, pudiera mostrar tanta ternura, y mucho menos podía imaginar que pudiera contraerse con tan solo un roce de su mano.

Esas reacciones la abrumaban... ¡Cómo le gustaba poderlo tacar así!

Kenshin no perdía detalle de las emociones que pasaban por el rostro de Kaoru. Sabía que la pelinegra lo observaba con fascinación y excitación y eso lo estaba llevando a la locura.

Retirando la mano del costado de Kaoru y aguantándose únicamente con el brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá, empezó a pasarla por su cuello y su pecho hasta llegar al abdomen, donde atrapó la mano de la abogada y la bajó hasta la cinturilla de su pantalón, para que fuera ella la que empezara la tarea de desnudarlo.

Kaoru sentía que enrojecía violentamente. Aunque ya lo había hecho con anterioridad, esta vez era muy distinta. Le daba la sensación de que Kenshin, estaba mucho más pendiente de sus reacciones, de su cuerpo...

Kenshin le sonrió de nuevo dándole seguridad, mientras que con el pulgar le acariciaba la mano que tenía firme, pero delicadamente sujeta contra la cinturilla del pantalón.

Eso fue todo lo que Kaoru necesitó. Con un poco de torpeza comenzó a desabrochar los botones de los vaqueros del pelirrojo mientras él la observaba. Una vez terminó de desabrochar el último botón, pasó un dedo por la cinturilla del bóxer, estirando un poco de ella.

Kenshin apartó su mano para ponerse de pie encima del sofá y terminar él de retirarse los vaqueros y los bóxers.

Kaoru sintió una punzada de deseo que le atravesó el cuerpo y le hizo estremecerse al observar ese cuerpo musculoso y perfecto, erguido en su totalidad entre sus piernas. Lo observó de arriba abajo, desde los tobillos, pasando por las rodillas, los muslos, las caderas, el pecho y finalmente el rostro, donde su dorada mirada la dejó completamente aturdida.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, Kaoru...?

Esa voz ronca y sensual hizo a Kaoru dar un respingo mientras asentía comiéndoselo con la mirada. –Mucho...

Kaoru aguantó la respiración cuando observó como Kenshin se agachaba como un animal hambriento agazapándose para saltar sobre su presa, y dejó escapar un suspiro al sentir las manos del pelirrojo levantando sus caderas y retirando el pantalón y la ropa interior hacia abajo, con delicadeza y lentitud. Una vez terminada la tarea, hizo más de lo mismo con la camiseta de tirantes , antes de erguirse un poco y observarla de nuevo.

Kenshin pasó un dedo por el encaje del sostén, que aún llevaba Kaoru puesto. –Precioso...

Kaoru sonrió con timidez mientras sentía que le ardían las mejillas. La voz del pelirrojo la desarmó de nuevo. –Precioso... pero... para estar guardado en un cajón. Ahí donde lo tienes molesta, cariño... y mucho...

Sonriendo Kaoru se levantó un poco, y apartándose el cabello hacia un lado intentó desabrochárselo, pero la postura en la que estaba no ayudaba demasiado a la tarea. Kenshin soltó una pequeña carcajada antes de ayudarla a sentarse y girarla de espaldas a él. –Déjame probar.

Kaoru pasó sus manos hacía adelante, dejándolas descansar sobre sus piernas mientras Kenshin le pasaba las manos por los hombros y metía un dedo por los tirantes hasta llegar a la parte trasera del sostén. Abriendo la palma deslizó sus manos hasta el centro y lo desabrochó. Subió sus manos hacía sus hombros de nuevo a la vez que deslizaba los tirantes del sostén hacía abajo y pasaba sus manos hacía adelante, por la clavícula para tomar sus pechos y ahuecarlos en sus palmas.

Kaoru dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el pecho de Kenshin mientras dejaba escapar pequeños suspiros de placer.

Kenshin se retiró hacía atrás y le sopló la nuca antes de darle un mordisquito y seguir haciendo lo mismo por toda la espalda mientras le masajeaba los pechos.

Kaoru se mordió el labio mientras dejaba escapar un gemido entrecortado. –Kenshin...

-¿Mmm? –Susurró sin dejar de mordisquear la sensible piel de su espalda.

La mano derecha de Kenshin se deslizó hacía su entrepierna mientras la derecha subía para acariciarle el cuello y levantarle la cabeza con el fin de hablarle al oído.

-¿Quieres que me detenga? –Susurró.

No sabía porque lo había preguntado. Quizá, un parte de él, en realidad, quería que Kaoru lo detuviera. Pero otra parte, mucho más fuerte, quería continuar. Él haría lo que Kaoru quisiera.

Kaoru dio un pequeño salto al notar la mano de Kenshin en su centro. –No... No quiero que pares...

Kenshin cerró los ojos cuando las melodiosas palabras de Kaoru llegaron a sus oídos. Soltó una risilla provocativa antes de mordisquearle la oreja y adentrar dos dedos en su centro, moviéndolos de adentro hacia afuera con un ritmo lento y suntuoso.

Kaoru gimió a la vez que un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Kenshin dejó de mordisquearle la oreja para susurrarle con voz ronca –Me encanta cuando tu cuerpo tiembla bajo el mío -. Alargó su mano un poco más para adentrarse en ella mientras la acariciaba con el pulgar y la mano izquierda bajaba por su costado hasta la cadera.

-Quiero sentirte temblar de nuevo... Quiero que tiembles bajo mis caricias, Kaoru...

Kaoru apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Kenshin mientras temblaba de nuevo.

Kenshin gruñó al sentirla temblar y notar como las manos de Kaoru empezaban a acariciar sus caderas. ¡Dios santo! Esas manos eran lo más cercano al paraíso que podía imaginar. Se separó de ella estirándose en el sofá e instando a Kaoru a que volteara a mirarlo. –Acaríciame, Kaoru...

Kaoru se mordió el labio con nerviosismo mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre el abdomen del pelirrojo y se agachaba para besarle el cuello y el pecho.

No sabía de dónde había salido esa faceta atrevida. Pero con Kenshin parecía surgir todo así, fácil. Ese hombre estaba liberando comportamientos de ella que no sabía que tenía.

Kenshin gimió al sentir la humedad de Kaoru sobre el vientre y los suaves besos de sus labios, antes de tomar su cara y besarla con ansia.

Kaoru se retiró irguiéndose aun sentada en el vientre del pelirrojo, y mientras se recogía el cabello se recreó en la expresión de Kenshin, que había subido sus manos hasta sus pechos y los acariciaba extasiado mientras contemplaba de arriba abajo su cuerpo.

-Me vuelve loco tu piel...

Kaoru estiro el cuerpo hacía atrás mientras con sus manos empezaba a acariciar las piernas del pelirrojo. Kenshin tragó saliva, eso era todo lo que un buen japonés podía soportar. Con un gruñido retiro a Kaoru hacía atrás y se tiró al suelo de rodillas mientras colocaba las piernas de la pelinegra en sus hombros.

Kaoru se quedó estática por momentos. -¿Kenshin?¿Qué haces?

Kenshin sonrió pícaramente mientras le deslizaba un dedo hacia abajo con delicadeza y lentitud y lo subía de nuevo. Kaoru reaccionó con un estremecimiento. Kenshin le separó los labios mientras la tomaba en la boca sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Kaoru gritó al sentir el salvaje éxtasis que la recorrió en oleadas. Nadie le había hecho eso nunca. Aunque no era de extrañar ya que solo había estado con dos hombres, y uno era Kenshin.

Su lengua se movía en círculos mientras iba alternando un dedo y dos hacia fuera y hacia adentro. Kaoru respiraba entrecortadamente mientras arqueaba la espalda y Kenshin no pudo resistir la tentación de subir una de sus manos haciendo círculos hasta llegar a los pechos, tanteo hasta encontrar un erguido pezón y lo estiró un poco, cosa que hizo a Kaoru tener un orgasmo salvaje y arrollador.

Kenshin sonrió hasta erguirse de rodillas en el suelo y acercó las caderas de Kaoru cogiendo suavemente sus piernas para envolverlas en su cintura, pero sin dejar que su miembro la rozara. Kaoru le devolvió la sonrisa.

Subió sus brazos acariciando los de Kaoru hasta llegar a las muñecas y las masajeó en círculos mientras la besaba de forma salvaje y provocativa. Cogió sus manos y estiró sus brazos suavemente hasta llevarlos encima de la cabeza de Kaoru.

Kaoru lo miró sin entender, y Kenshin le sonrió para tranquilizarla mientras bajaba la cabeza hasta sus pechos y mordía suavemente un pezón a la vez que la penetraba de una sola embestida, hasta el fondo.

Kaoru gimió mientras intentaba arquear la espalda, pero el torso de Kenshin no se lo permitió. Cogió sus manos que las tenía fuertemente apresadas por las muñecas y las bajo hasta sus costados, manteniéndola sujeta al sofá mientras se erguía y empezaba a embestirla de forma lenta y profunda a la vez que se mordía un labio para no gemir.

Kaoru se mordía los labios con insistencia para no gritar y Kenshin ralentizó más las envestidas presionando más a la vez que soltaba una de sus manos para llevarla hasta la boca de Kaoru, dándole suaves golpecitos para que dejara de morderse. –Quiero oírte, Kaoru...

Kaoru consintió, mientras Kenshin deslizaba la mano desde sus labios, acariciando suavemente entre sus pechos, bajando por su abdomen y dejando que sus dedos acariciaran su centro a la vez que embestía más rápido pero igual de profundo.

-Kenshin... me enloqueces...

Gimió ante sus palabras antes de cogerla por las nalgas y sacarla del sofá para sentarla sobre él. Kenshin apoyó su trasero en sus talones mientras empezaba a embestir a ritmo frenético.

Kaoru echó el cuerpo hacia atrás mientras gemía y se apoyaba con sus manos en el suelo. Kenshin cogió sus manos, apoyándola suavemente en la superficie, aun con las caderas de la pelinegra sobre sus piernas, ayudándola a moverse con una mano, mientras con la otra acariciaba su cuerpo de arriba abajo, pasando por su centro y subiendo hacia sus senos.

-Kenshin... no puedo más...

Kenshin gruño, embistiéndola más fuerte. –Quiero verte llegar, cariño... déjame verte llegar...

Kaoru apretaba los dientes mientras su cuerpo empezaba a temblar a causa de los espasmos de placer que estaba sintiendo. Kenshin posó las manos en las caderas de Kaoru, apretándolas con fuerza cuando sintió que su miembro era apresado por los espasmos de Kaoru y la subió para abrazarla con fuerza mientras temblaba contra ella.

Kaoru apoyó la cabeza en su hombro mientras Kenshin la subía al sofá con piernas temblorosas y se recostaba encima suya para recobrar el aliento.

* * *

Misao miró aburrida el reloj de pared que tenía enfrente. Faltaba poco para plegar y lo estaba deseando. Sanosuke hacía rato que había terminado su faena-castigo en el almacén y se había marchado a casa.

Rió al recordar la manera en que Sano había salido por la puerta maldiciendo al cabeza de zanahoria de su jefe una y otra vez, hasta que su voz se había perdido por el pasillo.

Soltó una carcajada antes de centrar su vista de nuevo en el caso que, hasta hacía unos minutos que se había despistado con el reloj, estaba archivando. De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe, y la cara lobuna de Saito apareció tras el umbral.

Misao se levantó de inmediato y le dedicó una sonrisa amplia y nerviosa mientras Saito se acercaba a ella seguido de un alto y apuesto hombre de pelo azabache y ojos azules.

-Makimachi, ¿Himura?

Misao retorció entre sus manos la tela de la falda mientras intentaba hablar sin tartamudear. Ese hombre le daba miedo, tenía una cara siniestra y por la manera que tenía de tratar a su querido jefe lo llevaba entre ceja y ceja desde el primer día que lo vio. Claro, que solo una tonta se atrevería a decírselo a la cara.

-Se marchó hace horas, señor. Hoy era su día libre, pero vino un rato a organizar las patrullas de los agentes.

Saito asintió con reticencia. Últimamente se le olvidaban muchas cosas. No se acordaba de las campañas de tráfico, ni de los horarios del pelirrojo, ni de nada... Incluso se le había olvidado felicitar a su mujer por su aniversario de bodas. Con un suspiro cansado le dirigió una mirada al hombre que tenía a su lado.

-Makimachi, le presento al nuevo agente que a partir de mañana empezara a trabajar al mando de Himura.

Misao miró hacía el alto hombre y se quedó parada al darse cuenta de que era más guapo cuanto más se acercaba, aunque la mirada fría y de desprecio que le dirigía a todo lo que había a su alrededor opacaba mucho su aspecto de hombre sexy. Se obligó a cerrar la boca y ofrecerle una mano de manera cordial.

-Misao Makimachi. Bienvenido al cuerpo.

El pelinegro le dedicó una mirada de autosuficiencia mientras giraba para quedar de cara a Saito sin devolverle el saludo a Misao.

-¿Señor?

Saito le sonrió antes de dirigirse a Misao.

-Makimachi, encárguese de que Himura sepa que tiene al agente Shinomori entre sus filas a partir de mañana.

Saito y el pelinegro, salieron por la puerta mientras Misao contaba hasta diez para no echarse a correr detrás del maleducado de ¿Shinomori había dicho?, si de Shinomori, y estamparle el maldito reloj de pared en la cabeza. ¿Pero que se había pensado ese tipo? A ella tampoco le había gustado su aspecto, pero al menos había hecho el intento por presentarse educadamente.

En fin, le dejaría una nota a Kenshin en su mesa para que la viera a primera hora, porque estaba segura de que si lo llamaba y lo molestaba en sus horas de descanso, la que terminaría con una "faena-castigo" sería ella.

Miró el reloj que daba las doce en punto, cogió sus cosas a toda prisa y salió corriendo de la oficina. Estaba deseando llegar a casa. Al menos la visita de ese borde y del lobo había servido para matar su tiempo.

Iba a tres manzanas de la oficina cuando una punzada le entró en el pecho. Eso le solía pasar cuando se olvidaba de algo. Paró en seco intentando recordar que era lo que se le había olvidado. Miró su bolso. ¿Llaves? Sí, mm... ¿Monedero? También, mm... ¿Móvil? En su sitio... ¿Qué era lo que se le olvidaba?

Encogiéndose de hombros siguió su camino. Seguro que no era nada importante...

**CONTINUARÁ.**

Buenooo final de exámenes al fin! Ahora podré actualizar todos mis fics! Hoy intentaré actualizar algunos a parte de este!

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**Pajaritoazul:** Sólo esta vez? Jajaja lo dudo

**Lica:** No me riñas! Jajaja hoy intentaré tener algunos actualizados

**karito:** Cest l'ammour…


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Nuevos miembros

Caminó a través del sendero, hacia el lugar donde la luna dejaba vislumbrar un claro despejado de árboles y vegetación. Al llegar observó la entrada de lo que parecía ser una cueva alumbrada por antorchas. La piedra alrededor era de un tono rojo cobrizo. Alargó la mano y deslizó la palma sobre el rugoso material, dándose cuenta que este se adhería a su piel como arena de playa. Escuchó un murmullo a lo lejos, y al levantar la mirada hacia el oscuro cielo nocturno, divisó una hermosa paloma blanca. Se acercaba a él con majestuosidad y elegancia. Batiendo sus alas con suavidad y perfección.

Alargó la mano para que la paloma se posara en ella, y como si el animal lo considerara indigno, cambió su rumbo al llegar a unos metros de la cueva, y se adentró en ella. Como embelesado por su hermosura, la siguió al interior del oscuro lugar. Las antorchas se iluminaban con el aleteó de sus alas como si con eso impusiese ella su voluntad. En un instante, él estaba siguiendo al hermoso animal, y al siguiente, estaba solo en la oscuridad. Se quedó quieto, intentando agudizar sus sentidos para intentar percibir de nuevo algún vestigio de la paloma, pero no había nada, tan solo absoluta soledad y oscuridad.

Dio un paso ciego hacía lo que creía sería la salida del lugar, al instante escuchó un grito desgarrador proveniente de algún lugar de la oscura caverna. Quedándose estático, se apoyó en sus rodillas intentando averiguar de dónde venía, pero de nuevo el silencio le devolvió la palabra. Con el corazón martilleando en sus oídos, dio otro paso, y en esa ocasión, vislumbró una débil luz que se hacía fuerte a medida que se aproximaba a él. Las piernas le temblaban y las manos le sudaban. Cuando estaba a punto de echarse a correr, vio venir hacia él a la blanca paloma. Las antorchas a su alrededor se iluminaron dejándola pasar. Portaba algo cogido en sus patas. Estrechó la vista para ver la silueta de una sombra negra que bien parecía ser la de un hombre, alto y robusto. Al instante en que hizo el intento de seguirla, la paloma salió de la cueva con la sombra a cuestas, dejándolo solo de nuevo, sumido en la oscuridad.

Kenshin despertó con una amarga sensación en el estómago. Llevaba semanas teniendo ese mismo sueño y estaba empezando a obsesionarse con ello. Se pasó la mano por los ojos intentando despejar la sensación de sofoco que le había dejado la pesadilla y se echó el flequillo hacia atrás mientras se daba cuenta de un pequeño detalle: No estaba en su casa.

Rápidamente, las imágenes del día anterior saturaron su embotada cabeza. Bajando la vista hacía su lado izquierdo, observó a la mujer que dormía pacíficamente en la cama: Kaoru...

No pudiendo evitar que una sonrisa bobalicona se escapase de su boca, recordó como el día antes, ella lo había ayudado con su pequeño problema en el brazo, y luego se había ofrecido a él de manera generosa, dejando atrás sus temores y sus vergüenzas. Se preguntaba si ella se daría cuenta de lo íntima que resultaba la situación que compartían en ese momento, sobre todo si partían de la base de que entre ellos no había ninguna clase de relación más allá de ser simples conocidos que aparentemente se odiaban a matar. Claro, que "aparentemente" era la palabra clave, porque cuando la miraba, tenía muy claro, que odio, sería lo único que jamás podría sentir por ella.

El día anterior había descubierto sin pretenderlo una nueva faceta de Kaoru, y es que ella, tal y como le pasaba a él, tenían miedo de la misma cosa: amar y ser dañados por esa persona. Ese, junto con algunos más, era el motivo principal del porqué, entre ellos, jamás podría haber nada más allá de lo que tenían en ese momento. Apretando los dientes ante la dolorosa verdad, se estiró de nuevo para estrecharla en sus brazos y aspiró su aroma dejando que su mente registrara los recuerdos de las últimas semanas.

Había estado demasiado obsesionado con esa mujer como para prestar atención a nada más y en ese momento se odiaba a sí mismo por ello. No podía dejar de pensar en la tristeza que había visto en la mirada de Kaoru cuando esta le explicaba como Enishi la había usado y abandonado. Él le había dicho que no era igual, pero en el fondo sabía la verdad, era aún peor que Enishi. Sabía que no podía permanecer al lado de Kaoru, y aun así su comportamiento le hacía demostrar todo lo contrario. Apretó los labios suavemente contra el hombro de la pelinegra mientras dejaba que la rabia lo consumiera. Era un maldito bastardo egoísta, y, aun así, mientras la tenía entre sus brazos, se la hacía muy difícil pensar en otra cosa que no fuera quedarse allí estirado en esa cama con ella, por lo que le restaba de vida.

Estaba siendo un imbécil de cabo a rabo y lo sabía, cuando se levantara de esa cama, se marcharía y jamás volvería a buscarla, tenía muy claro que Kaoru lo odiaría por no ser mejor que Enishi, pero era mejor que se desengañara pronto, porque cuanto más tiempo pasase, más les costaría a ambos.

Centró la mirada sobre el reloj de la mesilla de noche y se sobresaltó. Eran casi las ocho de la mañana, llegaba tarde a la comisaría. Parándose el tiempo justo para retirar el cabello de Kaoru de su cuello y depositar un suave beso sobre él, se levantó silenciosamente y se dirigió al baño. A los diez minutos estaba duchado y vestido.

Bajó a la cocina y miró alrededor. Hizo una mueca al contemplar la feliz cafetera sobre la encimera, aun no lograba olvidarse del amargo y salado sabor del café que le había ofrecido Kaoru la otra mañana. Asomando la cabeza por la puerta para asegurarse de que Kaoru no se había levantado y andaba cerca, cogió la cafetera y vertió su contenido en la fregadera para que este se colase por el desagüe y escondió la cafetera en el fondo del armario donde Kaoru guardaba los jabones para los platos.

Se acercó al refrigerador, y lo abrió solo para que otra mueca de disgusto se implantase en su rostro. Ahí no había nada. Y cuando decía nada, literalmente se refería a "nada". Si en esa nevera entraran los ratones saldrían desquiciados, de eso no le cabía la menor duda. Observó la puerta, una botella de leche, una botella de agua y dos huevos. Miro el interior de nuevo, un trozo de tarta de queso del supermercado, una botella de Coca-Cola tumbada y una tarrina de mantequilla. Miró los cajones... ¿realmente quería abrirlos...? Con un suspiro resignado abrió el primero. ¡Vaya ¡Pero si había un par naranjas! Abrió el segundo y lo cerró al instante. Realmente esa mujer necesitaba que alguien le enseñara algo de nutrición.

Sacó las naranjas y la tarrina de mantequilla y las puso sobre la encimera. Miró de nuevo alrededor... ¿Dónde guardaría Kaoru las cosas? Ya no se atrevía demasiado a mirar, por miedo de encontrarse lo mismo que en la nevera. Abrió el primer armario y se sorprendió al encontrarse un gran número de ollas e instrumentos de cocina. Al menos utensilios tenía, quizá fuera que no sabía usarlos. Encogiéndose de hombros busco en el interior el exprimidor, y cuando lo encontró lo sacó y procedió a hacer zumo con el par de naranjas. Rebuscó en varios armarios hasta que halló un paquete de tostadas, y untó cuatro con mantequilla. Se comió una deprisa e iba a dar el primer trago de zumo cuando se lo pensó mejor... ¡Qué demonios! El no necesitaba comer más que una tostada, ni que tuviera que ir a perseguir delincuentes... Deposito las tres tostadas restantes y el zumo en un plato sobre la mesa del salón con una pequeña nota de buenos días y seguidamente, se marchó con un adiós silencioso.

Aoshi Shinomori se encontraba sentado en una silla en el despacho del jefe Himura. Hacia rodar una y otra vez en su mano su placa de policía. Ya estaba cansado de esperar, llevaba más de una hora allí, y el jefe nada que aparecía. Y por si eso no fuese suficiente, resulta que la mujer de la entrada, que aún no tenía muy claro si era secretaría, portera, o que era, tampoco estaba. ¡Me encanta la puntualidad de los miembros de esta oficina! Pensó.

Escuchó el ruido del pomo de la puerta justo en el momento en el que un hombre de no más de veinticinco años atravesaba el umbral con su vista fija en unos papeles. –Hey jefe, esto... –El muchacho moreno levantó la vista y se paró de golpe en mitad del despacho. –Tú no eres el jefe Himura...

Aoshi lo miró con una deja enarcada, no sabía si darle un premio al niñato por listo o una palmadita en el hombro por burro. Optó por no hacer ninguna de las dos cosas. –¿No me digas?

Sanosuke frunció el ceño, se enderezó el uniforme y dio un paso más hasta quedar al lado del intruso. - ¿Qué hace usted en su despacho?

Aoshi realmente rio ante eso. Con una sonrisa burlona, levantó la placa en su mano para que el perrito guardián del jefe la viera. –Creo que estoy haciendo exactamente lo mismo que tú. El problema es que nuestro querido jefe, no está aquí. Y ahora si no te importa –dijo señalándole la puerta con la mano –como yo estaba aquí antes, te esperas a que venga y me atienda, y luego vienes a contarle lo bien que has hecho tu trabajo de guardián y que te dé un aumento –Bajo su vista de nuevo a su placa.

Sanosuke arrugó el informe entre sus manos. Ese hombre era de lo más insoportable. Estaba claro que aún no se había topado con Kenshin, de lo contrario no tendría los humos tan subidos. Solo esperaba que el pelirrojo lo pusiera en su lugar, algo que no le cabía la menor duda que haría en cuanto entrara por la puerta. Estaba a punto de decir algo obsceno al imbécil que tenía delante cuando escuchó un par de voces muy conocidas tras la puerta. Sonrió, y salió solo para quedarse parado en mitad del umbral.

Kenshin y Misao mantenían una pequeña discusión sobre las plazas de parking de la oficina. Y parecía que Misao iba ganando la batalla. –Yo llegué antes que tú, y he aparcado antes, otro día vienes diez minutos antes que yo, y veras como aparcas tu más cerca.

Sanosuke paró a Kenshin antes de que pudiera responder alguna barbaridad a Misao. –Jefe, tienes a un intruso en tu despacho que está deseando que entre alguien para sacarle los ojos. Yo me pude retirar a tiempo y solo salió herido mi orgullo. Que tengas suerte. – palmeando el hombro del pelirrojo, decidió volver a su puesto, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la bola de papel que tenía en su mano, era... un informe –Em... jefe, el informe de ayer, si falta algo me lo dices.

Kenshin miró el papel arrugado y negó con la cabeza. Si, su día mejoraba por momentos, y eran solo las 9.00h de la mañana. Con un suspiro cansado entró a la oficina y miró con recelo al alto hombre que parecía perfectamente acomodado en su despacho. Rodeó el escritorio para poner el informe de Sanosuke bajo unas carpetas, con un poco de suerte se alisaría y no haría falta repetirlo. Seguidamente se dirigió al pelinegro. –Soy Kenshin Himura, encargado de esta oficina. ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

Aoshi miró de arriba abajo al pelirrojo. ¿Así que ese enano era el tipo duro que le había dicho Saito que dirigía la oficina del centro? Sinceramente dudaba mucho de que ese hombre valiera para algo más que para hacer un número en el circo y para colmo de males era bastante irresponsable con su empleo. –Sí, para empezar, podría llegar pronto a su puesto de trabajo, llevo esperándolo una hora y ya estaba por marcharme y dar parte a su superior.

Kenshin se tensó ante el tono autoritario del pelinegro. ¿Pero con quien narices pensaba ese hombre que estaba hablando? Nadie, jamás, ni siquiera Saito, se había atrevido a tratarlo así. Eso realmente lo cabreaba y contando con que no era uno de sus mejores días, ese tipo tenía que vigilar. Cogió aire para intentar disipar su mal humor, y lo intento de nuevo. –Gracias por hacerme recordar tan amablemente mis deberes como trabajador aquí, pero si no le molesta, tengo faena ¿Me dice lo que desea o prefiere que use mis poderes de todo poderoso para averiguarlo?

Aoshi hizo una mueca. Quizá había subestimado a ese enano, tenía más labia de la que se había supuesto en un principio. Con calma y tranquilidad, sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un papel doblado, lo desdoblo, lo puso sobre la mesa, y con un gesto desafiante, lo arrastró hasta que el papel quedó justo delante de Kenshin. Este lo cogió y no tardó en levantarse con una expresión que decía a las claras que ahí había un problema. –Lo siento, pero a mí no se me ha informado de ningún traslado. Debe de haber un error.

A Aoshi realmente le estaba empezando a aburrir este tema. Él quería ponerse a trabajar de una vez por todas y dejarse de papeleo y burocracia. Con un dedo señalo la parte superior del papel. –Hajime Saito me mandó aquí, si tiene algún problema, lo consulta con él. Y sí que se avisó del traslado, ayer mismo vine yo con él y estuve hablando con la ... –hizo una mueca –señorita que hay aquí afuera.

Kenshin enarcó ambas cejas –¿Con Misao?

Aoshi dobló su pierna sobre su rodilla y lo miró completamente estoico –Si, con esa.

Kenshin lo fulminó con la mirada. Si había algo que odiara en el mundo, eso sin duda alguna era a la gente que iba de "hey, yo soy el rey, lámeme las botas". Y este tipo sin duda alguna tenía que ser un as en eso. –Misao –repitió.

Esa –repitió Aoshi.

Dándose por vencido salió de la oficina y se plantó frente a Misao. - ¿Anoche vino aquí Saito con Don Cubito de Hielo?

Misao levantó el bolígrafo del papel antes de perder todo el color de su rostro. –No te lo deje apuntado en la mesa ¿cierto?

Kenshin negó. Quería estrangularla por no avisarle que se le presentaría un fenómeno de tales características, pero prefirió coger el teléfono y pedir explicaciones a quien si se las pudiera dar.

Misao observó como el pelirrojo andaba de un lado a otro de su mesa maldiciendo a Saito. Casi podía escuchar las risas de Saito a través del teléfono. –Vamos Saito, sabes que estamos completos. Además, ese tío es insoportable. –paro de hablar un minuto para escuchar lo que al otro lado de la línea tenían que decirle. Y fuera lo que fuese, pareció calmarlo bastante. –Está bien, pero no me hago responsable si alguno de mis hombres le saca un ojo.

Tras colgar el teléfono, entró a grandes zancadas en el despacho sin decir ni pío.

Kaoru bostezó antes de terminar de bajar las escaleras y entrar en el salón. No había rastro de Kenshin en toda la casa, más que el olor de su colonia en sus sábanas y su piel. Pero claro, Kenshin era así, imprevisible. Estaba convencida de que cuando menos se lo esperara aparecería de nuevo con alguna otra tonta excusa para que ella lo invitara a pasar. Realmente le había parecido encantador la manera en que había irrumpido en su casa el día anterior. Aun no lograba quitarse de la cabeza la cómica imagen de Kenshin intentando quitarse la piel del plátano del zapato. Tendría que haberlo grabado... Soltó una carcajada antes de mirar a la mesa y encontrarse con un plato con tres tostadas generosamente untadas de mantequilla y un vaso de zumo de naranja.

Se acercó y al ver la nota sonrió. Eso fue claro, hasta que leyó su contenido:

_¡Buenos días pequeña fiera!_

_Me he tomado la molestia de preparar el desayuno, aquí está todo lo que he encontrado._

_Espero que te guste. Y por lo que más quieras mujer... ¡No bebas ese brebaje tuyo al que llamas café!_

_Ese líquido no lleva nada que no asegure tu muerte en poco tiempo._

_Si quieres café ve al bar._

Kaoru arrugó el papel en su mano antes de abrirlo de nuevo y arrancar a carcajadas. Si, Kenshin era un hombre de los mas impredecible.

CONTINUARÁ

Siento mucho la tardanza, y muchísimas gracias por los reviews a:

-Pajaritoazul - Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir.

-Lica- Qué decirte a ti? Muchisimas gracias y… I'm back!


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: Por la inocencia de un niño.

Kenshin miró el informe de nuevo y se pasó la mano por la cara antes de levantarse, coger su silla, subirse en ella, quitarse el cinturón del pantalón y atarlo a la barra de la ventana. En ese mismo instante la puerta de su despacho se abrió para mostrar a un no muy contento Sanosuke que parpadeó varias veces al verlo subido en la silla. Se acercó y miró hacia la barra.

-¿Se ha roto e intentas hacer un remiendo con tu cinturón, jefe?

Kenshin lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No, más bien hago ver que me suicido.

Sano se rascó el mentón.

-Mmm... ¿por qué?

-Porque soñar es gratis.

Se rascó de nuevo.

-¿Por qué?

Kenshin estrechó su mirada. Si, definitivamente un suicidio era lo que más deseaba en ese momento.

-¿Sabes preguntar algo más, Sano?

Sanosuke inclino la cabeza hacía un lado mientras sopesaba sus posibilidades.

-Sí¿por qué soñar con suicidarse es gratis?

Kenshin se bajó despacio de la silla y lo miró con cara de asombro.

-Woww, seis palabras seguidas en una misma pregunta. Eso se merece que la conteste.

Sanosuke sonrió y levantó el mentón.

-Lo sé, soy un genio.

Kenshin enarcó una ceja y negó mientras se acomodaba el cinturón, seguidamente se sentó en la silla y se arrastró hasta su escritorio. Cogió el informe y tamborileó los dedos en él antes de mirar a Sano.

-Esto... esto se merece que me suicide –se hecho hacia atrás en la silla mientras leía en informe –veamos... informe de Tatsu: Habla sobre un par de viejecitas que lo han llamado... –enarcó una ceja- poli buenorro, y cita varias veces que necesita unas vacaciones. Informe de Sano: Dice que no soportas al hielitos y... –hizo una mueca- que te has rascado las pelotas quince veces. Y eso no es lo mejor... nooo... lo mejor es esto, escucha: "No sé que clase de policías hay en esta oficina, pero en un mes que llevo aquí aun no he podido realizar como dios manda mi trabajo. Tengo un compañero que se rasca las pelotas por entretenimiento y un jefe que llega tarde 4 días de 5 que trabaja. Quiero... no, no, exijo un cambio".

Dejó el informe en la mesa antes de encarar a Sanosuke.

-¿Crees que puedo entregarle esto a Saito?

Sanosuke se encogió de hombros y Kenshin suspiró. Definitivamente, iba a darle un ataque.

-Haz que repitan el informe, y por lo que más quieras, a nadie le importa lo que te rasques o te dejes de rascar, ni lo que triunfe Tatsu entre las mujeres de la tercera edad. Y dile al hielitos –sacudió la cabeza –a Aoshi que venga. Tendré otra charla con él.

Sanosuke asintió y salió de su despacho. Kenshin no había hecho más que acomodarse en su silla cuando Sano abrió la puerta de nuevo. Parecía que había visto a un fantasma.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sano¿No sabes el camino de vuelta a los brazos de Aoshi y quieres que te lo indique?

Sanosuke negó de manera funesta y se echó hacía un lado. En el mismo instante en que Kenshin vio pasar a Yahiko, se levantó de la silla y se acercó al muchacho.

-Yahiko¿qué ocurre?

El chico no habló, pero para su asombró, se abrazó a la cintura del pelirrojo. Kenshin tragó y le dio una rápida mirada a Sanoshuke antes de indicarle que se marchara. Este obedeció sin rechistar y cerró la puerta tras él.

Acarició la espalda del niño hasta que notó como este se encogió.

-Yahiko...

El muchacho apretó más su agarre a la cintura del pelirrojo.

-Deja que me quede contigo.

El tono de suplica empleado por el niño le heló la sangre.

Kaoru alzó la vista para ver a Tae sonriéndole. Instintivamente se encogió en su asiento.

Tae sonrió aun más.

-¿No vas a darme las gracias por las buenas noticias que te traigo?

Kaoru enarcó una ceja.

-Gracias. Y ahora¿me das esas buenas noticias?

Tae levantó el papel que llevaba en la mano y movió sus cejas en señal de: esto te va a encantar.

-Aquí tengo la solución a tu problema con Himura.

Kaoru parpadeó.

-La solución a mi problema está en... ¿un papel?

Tae suspiró.

-No, está en lo que dice este papel –se acercó rápidamente y se sentó sobre el escritorio. –amiga mía, a todo cerdo le llega su San Martín. Y tu vas a poder cobrarte tu venganza por tu propia mano, y haciendo lo que mejor se te da: Tu trabajo.

Kaoru ya estaba empezando a cansarse de tanto rodeo. Le arrebató el papel y quedó pálida al ver su contenido. Se levantó rápidamente y sin dirigirle palabra alguna a Tae, cogió su bolso y su chaqueta y se marchó como alma que lleva el diablo.

Aparcó frente a la comisaría y miró su reloj. Las ocho menos diez. Con un poco de suerte aun lo encontraba. Bajó del coche y entró sin perder tiempo ni mirar a nadie. Directa a su despacho. No encontró lo que esperaba. En vez de a Kenshin, encontró a Sanosuke.

-¿Dónde está el jefe Himura?

Sanosuke terminó de colocar los papeles sobre el escritorio y la miró con semblante tranquilo. Todo lo contrario que ella, que sentía golpear su respiración en sus sienes y sus muñecas.

-Se marchó hace algunas horas. Asuntos personales. ¿Para que lo buscas? El no quiere verte.

Ella no estaba allí para verlo ni mucho menos, pero esa declaración la había destrozado por completo. Era una estúpida y una ciega. Hacía un mes que no sabía nada de él y aun así seguía manteniendo las esperanzas de que en el fondo el volviera a verla algún día. Después de ese comentario le quedaba bien claro la clase de cabrón que era Kenshin. Después de que ella le hubiera contado sus miedos y sus sentimientos él había jugado con ella tal y como una vez hiciera Enishi. Tragó para mitigar un poco el dolor que sentía en el pecho y miró a Sanosuke con su mejor cara de indiferencia.

-¿Ese asunto personal no se llamara Yahiko? Me importa poco lo que él quiera. Si le aprecias en lo mas mínimo, me dirás donde puedo encontrarlo, o vera caras que le disgustarán mucho mas que la mía.

Sanosuke frunció el ceño. Estaba claro que esa mujer hablaba en serio, y se la veía preocupada. Se pasó la mano por el cuello mientras decidía que hacer.

A Kenshin no le gustaba para nada que llevara visitas a su casa, y mucho menos agradecería que la llevara a ella. Pero le daba la sensación de que la chica llevaba consigo algo mas importante que el hecho de que el pelirrojo se enfadara por llevarla a su casa. La miró fijamente antes de asentir.

-Está bien. Te llevaré con él. Espero que sea lo que sea que tengas que decirle, sea importante, o terminaré con mi trasero totalmente pateado, y sinceramente, me gusta tal y como esta.

Kaoru lo miró seria.

-Lo es. No te quepa la menor duda.

Kenshin se encontraba sentado en el sillón del salón, con las luces apagadas y un vaso de sake en su mano izquierda. Tenía su mirada perdida mientras escuchaba los tenues siseos de Yahiko a través de la puerta del cuarto de baño mientras Megumi intentaba limpiar y aliviar sus heridas. Era tan orgulloso y callado. Tan sufrido y valiente. Le recordaba tanto al niño que fuera él una vez, que el simple pensamiento lo dejaba sin aliento. Apretó los dientes y cerro los ojos con fuerza cuando otro siseo se escuchó a través de la pared.

_"Maldito bastardo, hijo de puta. ¿La ves? Mírala bien maricón, porque ella va a pagar tu falta de respeto, se te van a quitar las ganas de volver a darme la espalda"._

Se llevó la mano libre a los ojos para intentar disipar los recuerdos de su mente y recordó la retahíla que una vez le dijera su maestro y mentor. Una que le había ayudado a seguir hacia adelante y no hundirse jamás.

_"No es más fuerte ni valiente el que antes alza la mano, sino el que sabe pararla a tiempo. Dame la mano y deja que te enseñe como funciona mi mundo, y cuando te sientas preparado toma tu venganza parando su mano de una vez por todas"._

Le debía a ese hombre mucho mas que su propia vida, y ahora le iba a devolver el favor. Ayudaría él a Yahiko, pero a su manera. Un niño jamás debía de ver lo que él había visto. Un niño jamás debía perder su infancia. Un niño jamás debía tomarse la justicia por su mano.

-¿Tío Kenshin?

Alzó la vista para ver la tierna e infantil cara de Ayame llamándolo desde el umbral de la puerta, sonrió instintivamente y alargó su mano en su dirección.

-Dime, mi amor.

Ayame se acercó a Kenshin y permitió que la mano de su tío la atrapara y la acercara para envolverla en un abrazo. Se sentó en sus piernas y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Estas preocupado?

Kenshin sonrió al notar el frío hocico de Notaro sobre su mano. El perro siempre seguía a la niña allá donde fuera. Le acaricio las orejas y contestó con tono tranquilo.

-¿Por qué piensas que estoy preocupado?

Ayame se encogió de hombros.

-Siempre que estás preocupado bebes esa cosa.

Kenshin miró el vaso de sake que aún no había soltado y suspiró.

-¿No te gusta que beba?

Ayame negó.

-No, porque siempre que bebes es porque estás preocupado.

Kenshin soltó el vaso sobre la mesilla que tenía al lado y abrazó a la niña por completo.

-En ese caso, se acabó. Si a mi niña no le gusta, ya no bebo mas esa cosa.

Ayame sonrió. Su tío siempre era así con ella, y ella lo amaba por eso. No podría haber tío mas cariñoso ni bueno que él.

Notaro alzó las orejas y se echó a correr hacía la puerta, Kenshin le dio un beso a Ayame en la cabeza y sonrió.

-Anda cariño, ve a abrir la puerta que...

Y el timbre sonó. Ayame se llevó la mano a la boca con asombro a la vez que sus ojos destellaban con alegría.

-¡Eres adivino, tío!

Seguidamente se levantó y corrió hasta la puerta. Kenshin sonrió por la inocencia de la niña. Sonrisa que se borró al ver aparecer a Sanosuke con Kaoru. Se levantó y dio un par de pasos hasta ellos. Miró directamente a Sanosuke.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Kaoru miró alrededor y dio un paso hacia él.

-Tienes a Yahiko¿verdad?

La miró y fue lo peor que pudo hacer. Tanto su presencia como la rápida pregunta lo hicieron encogerse de dolor.

CONTINUARÁ.

Gracias a:

Taishou: Muchas gracias por seguirme y sobre todo por dedicar unos minutos a escribirme. Como ves no me he hecho de esperar. Aquí tienes la continuación.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14:Confía en mí

Kenshin miró a Sanosuke y este comprendiendo la situación, cogió a Ayame y abandonó el salón en dirección hacia el cuarto de la niña.

Centró su mirada en Kaoru y apretó los dientes.

-Ve al grano.

Kaoru se encogió ante el tono y la ferocidad de la cara de Kenshin. Ese no era el hombre que ella había conocido un mes atrás. Este hombre era frío, tosco y parecía erguir un muro de piedra entre ellos al cual no se atrevía a trepar.

-Vengo a buscar al niño.

La respuesta de Kenshin fue rápida y cargada de ira.

-No te lo vas a llevar.

Kaoru cogió aire con fuerza y se sacó el papel del bolsillo. Se lo entregó a Kenshin y este lo cogió a regañadientes. Leyó su contenido y sin expresión alguna en su rostro, hizo una bola con él antes de lanzárselo. El papel chocó contra el pecho de Kaoru y la pelinegra miró como caía al suelo y rodaba hasta quedar bajo la mesa del salón. Suspiró.

-Kenshin¿sabes lo que te estás jugando?

Kenshin se cruzó de brazos y la miró con gesto indiferente.

-Si, y no me importa.

Kaoru se pasó la mano por la cara con nerviosismo.

-Vamos a ver... eso es una denuncia en toda regla contra ti por secuestro. De alguna manera, ese hombre sabe que tienes al niño.

Kenshin la miró sin comprender como la abogada de la parte contraria podía venir a avisarle sobre las intenciones de su cliente. Y más después de cómo la había tratado. Creía que en esos momentos lo estaría odiando y¡maldita sea! Deseaba que así fuera. Pero no, ella estaba allí para advertirle. Se pasó lso dedos por la comisura de los labios antes de hablar.

-Lo se. Fui yo quien le dijo que el niño está conmigo. Le hice una visita hace algunas horas.

Kaoru parpadeó. ¿Ese hombre estaba loco?

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? Te has echado arena en tu propio costal.

Kenshin suspiró, le hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiera y tocando antes a la puerta para no sobresaltar a Megumi y a Yahiko, entró y dejo que Kaoru entrara detrás.

Megumi la miró nada más entrar y Yahiko se encogió por instinto.

-¡No! –miró a Kenshin –¡me prometiste que no volvería¡que me quedaría contigo!

Kenshin tragó con fuerza, se acercó al niño y arrodillándose frente a él lo abrazó con ternura.

Kaoru ahogó un sollozo al ver la escena y cuando reparó en la espalda del niño, la cual el pelirrojo intentaba evitar tocar a toda costa, se sintió realmente enferma. ¿Qué clase de monstruo le haría algo así a un niño? Tenía moratones por todos lados, y cortes como si le hubieran dado fuerte con una correa. Ahora comprendía los motivos del pelirrojo para jugarse las cosas como se las estaba jugando y en ese momento supo que ella seguiría su camino. Tragó con fuerza y se arrodilló frente a ellos.

-Tranquilo Yahiko, encontraremos una solución para que no tengas que volver con tu padre.

Kenshin la miró con asombro, no esperaba esa reacción por parte de la abogada. Kaoru al darse cuenta de la inquisitiva mirada, se levantó y salió del baño.

El pelirrojo se quedó un rato más con el niño, tranquilizándolo. Cuando tuvo la certeza de que al fin se había dormido y de que no le faltaba nada bajó y entro al salón de nuevo. Kaoru miraba alrededor como si indagara en cada cosa y detalle de los que tenía por el salón.

La pelinegra alzó la mano para coger una katana que había sobre la chimenea, pero antes de poder alcanzarla, sintió el fuerte pero a la vez delicado agarre de Kenshin sobre su muñeca.

-No la toques.

Kenshin no podía respirar cuando se quedó mirando fijamente esos fascinantes ojos azules que le quemaban hasta lo mas profundo del alma. La sensación de la suave piel de su muñeca en su mano y esos ojos lo debilitaron por completo. No había sido buena idea tocarla. La soltó.

-Lo siento. No pensé que fuera a molestarte.

Sin contestar nada al respecto, Kenshin se dirigió a su sillón y se sentó con un pesado suspiro. Se llevo las manos a las sienes para soportar el peso de su cabeza en ellas. Tardó varios segundos en hablar, cuando lo hizo, su voz sonó ronca y apagada.

-No puedo permitir que vuelva con él. Prefiero perder mi puesto de trabajo, enfrentarme a ese hijo de puta, o a todo el que se me ponga por delante para llevárselo antes que permitir que vuelva a ponerle sus sucias manos encima.

A Kaoru no lo había pasado desapercibida la advertencia que Kenshin había dejado ver con ese comentario. Le estaba diciendo claramente que no se metiera en su camino... No hacía falta, después de ver al niño tenia muy claro que no permitiría que volviera con Yasu. Tragó ante el dolor que vio reflejado en las bellas facciones del pelirrojo. Por un momento, le dio la sensación de que estaba reviviendo algún mal recuerdo o alguna pesadilla. Sus facciones estaban tensas, podía apreciar claramente como el músculo de la mandíbula le palpitaba con fuerza y rapidez y por primera vez desde que lo conocía, ocultaba sus ojos a su vista. Los mantenía entrecerrados, mirando un punto fijo del suelo.

Se acercó despacio y se sentó en el sillón que había frente al suyo.

-Hay miles de niños en el mundo que pasan por la misma situación de Yahiko. De todos ellos¿por qué has escogido ayudarlo a él?

Kenshin apretó mas los dientes si era posible. El tenía sus propios motivos, pero no iba a decírselos precisamente a ella. La miró con rabia contenida.

-Un par de polvos no te dan derecho a meterte en mi vida ni en mis asuntos. Los motivos que tenga para con Yahiko son cosa mía, y ni sueñes que voy a contarte mi vida solo porque me pongas cachondo cuando andas cerca. Porque eso es lo único que hay entre nosotros. Y punto.

Sanosuke ya le había dejado claras las cosas, pero ese hombre no podía haber usado palabras que le doliesen mas. Solo era una fuente de deseo para él. Tragó con fuerza y apretó su bolso entre sus manos. Lo miró directamente, sin titubear.

-Señor Himura, mi visita aquí es estrictamente profesional, así que evite sacar a relucir cosas de su vida privada. He venido para advertirle de su actual situación. Esta usted denunciado por secuestro y si mi cliente quiere, puede denunciarlo también por maltrato, alegando que el niño no tenía ningún golpe cuando salió de casa.

Kenshin entrecerró los ojos. Sabía que se había pasado tres pueblos con ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse. No obstante, encontraba la actitud de la abogada infantil. El jamás usaría algo tan serio como el bienestar de un niño para vengarse de ella.

-¿Serias capaz de permitirlo aun sabiendo que yo jamás le haría daño al niño?

Kaoru se levantó y lo miró desde arriba.

-No se trata de que yo permita o deje de permitir, se trata de que sus actos tienen consecuencias y debería pensar en ellas antes de actuar.

Esa había sido una indirecta en toda regla y aun así lo que más rabia le daba es que ella tenía razón. En todo. Se levantó para quedar frente a ella.

-¿Por qué has venido a avisarme?

Kaoru desvió la mirada. No podía decirle que lo había hecho porque se había enamorado de él y menos después de saber lo que el sentía.. deseo, única y excusivamente deseo.

Kenshin se acercó un paso.

-Kaoru, si me lo dices quizá haga un esfuerzo y te cuente porque he escogido a Yahiko.

Posiblemente estuviera cometiendo un error... otro de tantos en su vida. Pero esa mujer era la única que realmente podía ayudarlo con el niño, y en el fondo de su ser, y aunque se negara a aceptarlo, deseaba saber las verdaderas motivaciones de Kaoru para ir a advertirle.

Kaoru sopeso sus opciones. Después de cómo se había comportado con ella, lo que menos merecía era que le contara sus motivos. Solo servirían para que volviera a reírse de ella en su cara. Pero entre ellos estaba Yahiko y el niño no merecía sufrir solo porque ellos no supieran comportarse como personas adultas.

-Me he interesado en venir única y exclusivamente por al pequeña amistad que nos unía. Pero veo que ha sido un error, el cual, recuérdame , no vuelva a cometer jamás.

Kenshin apretó los puños. ¿Pequeña amistad¿Eso lo consideraba ella¡Demonios! El no había dejado de pensar en ella desde que se marcho de su casa. No era una simple amistad.

-¿Clasificas lo nuestro como pequeña amistad¿Tan poco te resultó?

Kaoru parpadeó confundida por ese cambio de actitud. Ese hombre tenía tanto morro que de echarse a andar se lo pisaría.

-Al menos lo considero algo mas que un par de polvos.

Kenshin apretó los labios en una fina línea al darse cuenta de que sin querer había dejado entrever parte de sus sentimientos, y eso era algo que no le gustaba para nada. La última vez que se había permitido el lujo de dejar salir a flote los sentimientos que albergaba había terminado jodido hasta la saciedad. Pero no podía negar lo que Kaoru despertaba en él, y menos teniéndola delante. Tan cerca.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, inclinó la cabeza y se apoderó de los labios de la pelinegra. La atrajo contra si y la beso con cada confusa emoción que sentía en su interior. Luchando contra la necesidad de tumbarla en el mismo suelo y apoderarse de todo su cuerpo , la sujeto contra una de las altas columnas del salón y presiono su cuerpo contra ella.

Kaoru no podía respirar con él besándola de esa manera. Sentía ganas de gemir por la maravillosa sensación de esos labios recorriendo los suyos mientras sus lenguas danzaban. Ese hombre era el paraíso, y todo lo que ella quería hacer era dejar que la sujetara y se saciara con su cuerpo.

"Solo porque me pongas cachondo..." Las palabras resonaron con dureza en sus entrañas. Con un gruñido de frustración lo retiro un poco para poder poner distancia entre ambos.

Kenshin intentó tranquilizar su entrecortada respiración mientras la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Se pasó la lengua por los labios para aliviar la sequedad que sentía de golpe. Decidió que era mejor no hacer ningún comentario al respecto y volver a lo que interesaba en esos momentos: el niño.

-Lo siento, no suelo confiar mucho en las personas. Y suelo confiar mucho menos si la persona en cuestión es una mujer.

Kaoru suspiró y parte del enfado que sentía se desvaneció al darse cuenta de que Kenshin estaba dispuesto a ceder un paso. Al menos se había disculpado, y viniendo de alguien como él estaba segura que era algo que no todas las personas tenían oportunidad de ver.

-Si realmente quieres ayudar al niño, tendrás que aprender a confiar en mi. Que Yasu sea mi cliente no quiere decir que yo vaya a hacer que gane para que siga maltratando al esa criatura como lo a hecho.

Kenshin parpadeó.

-¿Por qué querrías hacer eso? Pondrías en peligro tu carrera.

La respuesta de la pelinegra fue rápida y concisa.

-Pondría en peligro mi carrera pero evitaría que un niño lo pasara mal. Ojalá tuviera muchas carreras para poder arruinar una por cada niño al que pudiera ayudar. ¿No es acaso lo que tu estás haciendo desde el momento que lo has traído a tu casa?

Kenshin tuvo que reprimir el impulso de abalanzarse contra ella y abrazarla hasta que no se diferenciaran sus cuerpos. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan noble ni bondadoso como lo era ella. Tragó con fuerza al darse cuenta de que lo que sentía por ella iba mucho más allá de lo que jamás hubiera sentido por nadie. Suspiró.

-Mis motivos son más personales que los tuyos. No son tan nobles. Y me avergüenzo de no haber hecho esto antes. He sido un cobarde...

Kaoru lo miró fijamente y se dio cuenta justo en el instante en que el muro que había erguido caía como un manto. Se veía avergonzado y dolido. Quizá era mejor que no lo forzara a contar cosas que quizá lo dañaran.

-Tranquilo. Me ha quedado claro que tus motivos son íntimamente personales. No preguntare de nuevo por ellos.

Kenshin frunció levemente el ceño, pero después de ver la bondad que guardaba en su corazón no podía menos que decirle la verdad. Al menos serviría para ayudar al niño. Tragó y cuando la miró, sus ojos le quemaron como brasas.

-Es mi hijo.

CONTINUARÁ

Gracias a:

rogue85 : Sii he vuelto! estaba un poco perdida, iré subiendo un capítulo de esta historia semanal. Gracias por seguir aquí!

Isadi: Gracias por seguirme antes y por supuesto por seguirme ahora. Seguiré actualizando!


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: Intentado salvar a un ángel.

Kaoru frunció el ceño.

-¿Es tu...? –alargó la mano hasta encontrar el brazo del sillón y se sentó despacio mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca. Cuando reparó en la situación, lo miró. La rabia teñía sus facciones. –¿Cómo narices has podido permitir que le hagan eso? –se levantó –¿Qué clase de padre permitiría que le hicieran eso a su propio hijo?

Los ojos del pelirrojo se oscurecieron un segundo antes de que los cerrara con fuerza y girara su cara para desviarla de la vista de la pelinegra.

-Tu no sabes nada.

Kaoru apretó los puños.

-¿No¿Y por que no me lo cuentas tú?

Kenshin tragó y se acercó a ella como un tigre a punto de zamparse la cena. Su mirada era oscura y desprendía rabia y dolor en cada parpadeo.

-¡No te atrevas a juzgarme¡No lo hagas! Ya te he dicho el motivo que tengo para haberlo traído aquí. ¡¿Qué mas quieres de mi?!

-¡Ken-san!

La voz de Megumi sonó reprochante desde la puerta del salón.

Kenshin la miró controlando a duras penas la rabia y las ganas de zarandear a la abogada. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a juzgarlo?!

-Sube a tu cuarto Megumi. Esto no es cosa tuya.

Megumi ni se inmuto ante el tono grave, amenazador y autoritario de Kenshin.

-Baja la voz. Los niños están durmiendo, y lo que menos necesita Yahiko es despertarse con más gritos. Ya a tenido suficientes en su vida.

Kenshin tragó. Su hermana tenía razón. Todos habían tenido suficientes gritos como para llenar mil vidas... Desvió la mirada de nuevo y tomó aire para tranquilizarse. Una vez calmado se dirigió a Kaoru de nuevo y levantó un dedo de forma amenazadora.

-No me juzgues.

Estaba intentando intimidarla, pero Kaoru lo miró seria sin que su comportamiento o su tono hicieran mella en ella.

-No te juzgo, solo digo lo que veo. Y lo que veo, es que ese niño a sido maltratado ante tus ojos y tu lo has permitido.

Desvió la vista de nuevo y tragó con fuerza. Ella no sabía nada de él, pero solo estaba atreviéndose a decir lo que él pensaba de si mismo y no se atrevía a decir en voz alta.

La abogada negó mientras se colocaba bien el bolso.

-¿Sabes una cosa? No eres mejor persona que Yasu. Me avergüenzo de haber tenido siquiera roce contigo.

Tras esas palabras, se marchó.

Kenshin quería gritar que no se fuera, que la necesitaba, tanto para Yahiko como para él mismo. Pero las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta.

Megumi hizo gesto de acercársele, pero él levantó una mano y negó con la cabeza indicándole que no lo hiciera. Comprendiendo que quizá él necesitara estar solo, paró a medio camino.

-No te tortures. Tu no tienes la culpa. No eres como ese hombre.

Tras esas breves palabras, salió del salón cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Kenshin se dejó caer en su sillón y entonces, y solo entonces, se permitíó el lujo de dejar salir todo lo que sentía. Se llevó las manos a la cara y sollozo.

Megumi entró en el cuarto donde dormía Yahiko y se sentó despacio en la cama para no despertarlo. No se atrevió a tocarlo por miedo a que se sobresaltara. Aunque no tenía ni los ojos ni el cabello de su hermano, se parecían tanto... la nariz, los labios, la forma de poner la mano bajo la cabeza para dormir. Miró la mano que el niño tenía sobre las sabanas, estaba cerrada en puño, apretando parte del cobertor, como si esperara que alguien fuera a venir a hacerle algo y quisiera estar preparado para defenderse. Si, le recordaba tanto a su hermano...

Ella podría estar en el fin del mundo y su hermano en la otra punta, que siempre sentiría si estaba bien o mal. Y en esos momentos sabía que estaba abatido. Quería ayudarle, gritarle que el no tenía culpa de nada de lo que había pasado, que solo era un niño al que le habían obligado a crecer antes de tiempo, pero sabía que esas palabras solo le causarían mas dolor.

No sabía que relación tenía exactamente con la abogada, pero no le había pasado desapercibido el pequeño temblor que le había recorrido el cuerpo cuando la abogada le había dicho que no era mejor persona que Yasu y se avergonzaba de él. Esa mujer no tenía razón ninguna. Kenshin podía parecer un ser frío y autoritario, pero en realidad era todo lo contrario, había aprendido desde muy pequeño a no mostrar sus sentimientos, ya que solo le traían problemas, para él y para ella misma. Solo con ella y con Ayame se mostraba tal y como era él. Bueno, sensible y con un corazón que no le cabía en el pecho.

Miró a Yahiko de nuevo, y con cuidado, se estiro a sus espaldas, poco a poco cogió la mano que tenía en el cobertor y la aflojó para tomarla en la suya.

-Shhh... tranquilo.

El niño suspiró y relajó la mano. Megumi sonrió y apretó los dientes cuando le vinieron a la mente los recuerdos de todas las veces que ella había hecho eso con su hermano.

Kenshin había sido un niño completamente normal, hasta que su padre se había vuelto loco por la muerte de su madre y la había tomado con él. Cerró los ojos y recordó al niño que era antes de que pasara todo, siempre amable y de sonrisa fácil. Generoso por naturaleza, todo lo daba o lo prestaba, tanto a ella como a cualquiera que se lo pidiera. Recordaba un día en el que él estaba jugando con su pelota en el jardín, no tenía mas de cuatro años, y había visto llorar a la niña de la vecina, entonces se había enganchado a la verja, había inclinado la cabeza hacia un lado y le había tendido su pelota con una sonrisa. En ese tiempo si habían sido felices.

Cerrando los ojos se dijo que no permitiría que nadie más lo echara por los suelos. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer y en cuanto Kenshin se marchara a la comisaría lo haría.

Kaoru tenía un dolor de cabeza increíble. No había conseguido pegar ojo en toda la noche. Hacía un rato que había avisado de que no iría a trabajar. Le tocaba visita con Yasu y hasta que no aclarara sus ideas de lo que iba a hacer con respecto a ese hombre, prefería no tenerlo que ver.

Dejó que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas, hasta juntarse con el agua caliente que salía de la ducha.

¿Cómo podía haberse dejado engañar de esa manera?

Y ella que había pensado que Kenshin era un hombre maravilloso... pero se daba cuenta de que todo lo que rodeaba al pelirrojo no era mas que una mentira, y ahora que había visto la verdad, se avergonzaba de haber sentido siquiera una mínima atracción por él.

Obligándose a sacarse de la cabeza al pelirrojo, cerró el grifo y se envolvió en la toalla antes de salir de la ducha.

No le había dado tiempo siquiera a secarse que sonó el timbre de la puerta. Chasqueó la lengua preguntándose quien sería y se colocó su albornoz antes de bajar.

Cuando abrió la puerta no pudo mas que sorprenderse con la visita. Frunció el ceño.

-Eres Megumi¿no?

Megumi asintió y dejó escapar un pesado suspiro antes de enfrentarla.

-Si. No nos han presentado. Soy la hermana de Kenshin.

Le tendió la mano, y Kaoru la miró con ambas cejas enarcadas.

-No os parecéis en nada.

Al ver que la abogada no tenía intenciones de devolverle el saludo bajó la mano.

-El se parece a mi madre, y yo a mi padre. Encantada de conocerte –carraspeó –vengo a hablar de Kenshin¿tienes un minuto?

La respuesta de Kaoru fue contundente.

-Dile a Kenshin que si tiene algo que decir que venga él, y no envíe a terceros.

Empezó a cerrar la puerta pero Megumi la detuvo.

-Espera, por favor. El no me ha enviado. Es más, si se entera de que estoy aquí, seguro le da un ataque.

Kaoru abrió de nuevo,

-¿Entonces?

Megumi suspiró con alivio.

-Ya te lo he dicho, vengo a hablar de él.

Kaoru suspiró y se hecho a un lado para dejarla pasar. La guió hasta el salón y le indicó que esperara mientras iba a cambiarse.

Megumi miró alrededor e hizo una mueca ante la horrorosa decoración. Pasaron unos cinco minutos hasta que la abogada bajó.

Kaoru le indicó que tomara asiento y se sentó de frente.

-Que conste, que solo te recibo porque estoy deseando ver como le da ese ataque.

Megumi frunció los labios con disgusto.

-¿Qué relación tienes con Kenshin?

Kaoru rió. No tenía problema alguno en responder a esa pregunta.

-Un par de polvos.

Megumi enarcó ambas cejas.

-¿Seguro?

La abogada abrió las manos y las cerró de golpe como queriendo decir: es lo que hay.

-Según tu hermano, sí.

Megumi asintió comprendiendo.

-¿Y según tu?

-¿Importa?

-Por supuesto, todo lo que tenga que ver con Kenshin es importante para mi.

Kaoru se pasó la mano por la cara, comprendía que era su hermano, pero demonios...

-No entiendo como puedes defenderlo por muy hermano tuyo que sea. Parece tener un problema y no solo es conmigo. Tu estas viendo lo que a permitido con el niño, y no quiero decirte las cosas tan preciosas que me ha llegado a decir a mi. Desde luego el premio a mister simpatía dudo que lo llegue a ganar algún día. Y tampoco comprendo que hace con un cargo publico como el que tiene. Realmente creo que debería estar en la cárcel junto con el maltratador de Yasu. Son tal para cual.

Megumi apretó los dientes ante toda la perorata que había soltado la abogada, pero comprendió algo, y es que, si esa mujer no sintiera algo por su hermano, jamás hablaría con tanta rabia como lo estaba haciendo. Se sintió momentáneamente aliviada al sentir que posiblemente, esa mujer, pudiera llegar a comprender las cosas.

-Kenshin no es como tu piensas. Lo han obligado a ser así. Y el jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, llegaría a maltratar a nadie. Mucho menos a un niño.

Kaoru se mofó.

-Pero lo permite, que bajo mi punto de vista, es lo mismo. Y no me digas que a las personas se las obliga a cambiar, porque no te creo. Las personas somos como somos, y nadie puede hacer cambiar a nadie, tarde o temprano su personalidad sale a relucir.

Megumi aspiró. Si ella supiera...

Sacó del bolso un cuaderno de cuero y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

-Si te interesa saber toda la verdad, aquí la tienes. Después de leértelo, siéntete libre de juzgar, mientras tanto, calla esa bocaza que no hace más que cagárla por minutos.

Tras eso, se marchó.

Kaoru miró como se cerraba la puerta y después centró su vista en el cuaderno, lo cogió y lo abrió por la mitad, la hoja estaba en blanco, excepto por una frase.

_"Lo odio, ojalá pudiera escaparme"._

Frunció el ceño y miro el pie de página, había una fecha.

_"4 de Febrero de 1991"_

Hacía exactamente dieciséis años.

CONTINUARÁ.

Gracias a:

Isadi: Muchisimas gracias por seguir aquí, por supuesto que seguiré subiendo capítulos ya quedan menos para el final.

Taishou: Jajajaja, respira que no quiero ser culpable de un infarto. Gracias por seguirme!

Karito: Su hijo, asi xD tal cual jajaja. Gracias por seguirme!


End file.
